Blue and Gold
by bluetarako
Summary: She finally found someone to love, but will they ever really have peace with enemies constantly coming at them? Newest chapter up! [Zutara]
1. When Opposites Attract

I hope you like this. It's my first story in a long time but it does get better as the chapters go on. Now stop reading this part and get to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of its characters! I only own the stories I write. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good, the boys are still sleeping. Maybe I can get some alone time to think._

Katara wandered through a clearing she had found near their current campsite before they left again. There was a big cliff that hung over the ocean that she sat on to watch the sun rise. She loved to watch sunrises. She didn't get to see them often living where she lived. When the sun was fully risen, she stood up. She could hear Sokka and Aang walking around to find her. She started back towards their voices when the land underneath her started to give way. She tried to jump, but she was already falling. Suddenly, a great pain split her wrist and she felt herself being pulled up but couldn't look up to see who. Her eyes where focused on the ocean and rocks far below her. She got back on the ground and sat there looking up at her savior.

She looked at him confused. "Why did you do that? You hate me, remember?" She watched as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't mean to." Zuko's amber eyes looked away from her before she could see feelings lingering about in his eyes. He took a second to regain his former self, all thoughts lost in the back of his mind, face blank once more.

"Oh.." Katara looked down the side of the cliff she had been dangling off of just moments before. I could've died, she thought. Zuko, the Fire Nation Prince, my enemy, just saved my life.. but why? She couldn't quite figure it out, but she was glad he was there. "Well, thanks anyway."

"What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?" he asked. He missed Aang and Sokka hanging at the edge of the woods he had just come from, just waiting for him to try something. He didn't. He was actually being half decent.

"I was just taking a walk, stretching my legs before we.. I mean, I head out. I was looking at the view, then the ground just fell out from under me and that's when you caught me," she said, rubbing her wrist painfully. Despite the pain, she had a small smile on her face when she looked up at him. "It still kinda hurts."

He looked down at her, wanting to apologize, but that would be soft and he couldn't let that side of him be seen.. especially by a Water peasant. A beautiful Water peasant. He quickly shook that thought away when he realized she was staring at him, studying his expression, trying to see what he was thinking about that he had to concentrate so hard on. "Well, you should be more careful. Where is the rest of your little gang?"

She stood up, a little wobbly at first but regaining her balance. "Yeah, I was waiting for that."

"So where are they? Where is he?"

"I've told you a hundred times, I'll never tell you." She spotted Aang and Sokka over Zuko's shoulder on the edge of the woods and motioned for them to hide. Zuko didn't notice.

Zuko forgot about his actions earlier and began to get frustrated with the Water girl. "Okay then, but I must point out that the ocean is too far a reach, meaning there's no water near enough for you to fight with so I'd rethink this."

"I don't need water to fight you, and I'm not giving him up."

"Fine! Have it your way." Zuko got into his stance and Katara in hers, even though there was really nothing she could do but dodge.

Zuko extended the hand holding the fireball towards Katara and she braced herself in case she couldn't dodge it in time. He shot it right past her, obviously on purpose. In the woods, Sokka tried to run out there to help his sister but Aang held him back. "She told us not to help. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, but he could really hurt her! I have to do something! I won't let that Fire Nation scum touch my sister!"

Zuko turned at the voices, giving Katara the advantage she needed. She struck him in the ribs, causing him to fall to his knees doubled over in pain. She tried to run, but he grabbed her foot making her fall to the ground and spraining her already sore wrist. Katara kicked him in the chest, knocking him the rest of the way to the ground breathless.

"Aang, Sokka, run! Leave me, I can handle him!" she yelled at the boys. Aang turned to leave, but Sokka tried to go after her. "Sokka, no! Just go!" He stopped and looked at her pleading eyes before turning to follow Aang.

"We won't leave you, Katara. We'll come back for you!" Aang yelled as they disappeared.

Zuko finally stood up and caught his breath, glaring at Katara lying on the ground reaching with one arm towards the woods her friends had just run off into, the sprained arm buried under her. "I guess you're coming with me then," he said, with a hint of glad in his voice. Katara took no notice and finally got to her feet. Zuko grabbed her hands and pulled her along, careful not to hurt her wrist anymore.

Katara wouldn't let him see her smile at the thought of them alone. She was daydreaming about what could happen between them if they weren't mortal enemies, if maybe he liked her as much as she had, for some reason, grown to like him. His shirt stuck to his body, sweat from their earlier fight presumably. He was sure built. I suppose he has to be. She could see every ripple in his back, every muscle moving as he walked. She even somewhat liked the grip he had on her wrist. Strong was definitely a change from the other boys she traveled with, though her brother tried. She smiled at her thoughts before realizing they had stopped and he was staring at her with a confused look on his face. "Why did we stop?"

"It's a river, we stopped for water. Why do you smile all the time? You've been captured, but that smile hasn't left your face." He was studying her intensely. She realized she was still smiling and quickly fought it back.

"I was just thinking about stuff," she finally replied after a couple minutes. "Why don't you ever smile? I bet you'd look better if you smiled." Oh God, did I just say that? she thought. She looked at him to see what kind of expression was on his face, but it was blank as usual.

He stared at the water in the river in front of them, filling his canteen. "When you've been through as much as I have, you find it hard to smile about anything." He could feel her soft blue eyes studying him, from his short, apparently new haircut to the scar on his face to his ragged, worn shoes. She wanted to ask what happened to his ponytail, but thought it better she wait on it. He stood up with his canteen now full, ready to press on.

Katara thought for a second, then finally replied, "If the Fire Nation banished you, why are you still chasing us? You should join us and help us fight to end this war. I mean, that's how you got that scar isn't it? Speaking out against the war?" She stopped, wondering why she just said that and realized she was right.

"We should get back to my camp before dark, my uncle is waiting for me there," he said, completely avoiding the question. That was Zuko though. He didn't want to confront his past, but focus on the future. His past held too much pain. But her words danced around in his head.

"I hope Katara's okay," Aang worried. Sokka just glared ahead, wondering why he stopped himself from saving his sister. For all they know, Zuko had killed her already. "How are we going to get her back?"

"I don't know Aang," Sokka finally replied. Thoughts were racing through his head so fast, he didn't even notice the tree in front of him and crashed. Aang laughed. Momo jumped off of Aang's shoulder and hopped over to Sokka and jumped up on him. "Yeah, yeah. We need to get back to camp and prepare for tomorrow. We have to hunt down that Fire Nation slime and get her back. I'll hurt him if he touched her."

Aang just looked at him, a smile still on his face, and said, "She'll be okay, Sokka. She's tough, she can handle herself around him. You've seen her fight him before."

"Yeah, I guess.. but I'm still worried. There might be more with him, who knows what they'll do!"

"Katara wouldn't want us to worry, she'd want us to stay hidden, but that's not what I'm going to do."

"Finally!"

"We're going to camp here tonight, then we're going after her tomorrow."

"Wait, I wanted to go after her today! Right now! He'll be long gone before we go after them tomorrow!"

"No, he won't. He's after me, not Katara. He won't leave until he has me. We'll wait until tomorrow, then we'll go."

Aang stopped in a small clearing in the woods to start a fire while Sokka and Momo went to find some food. Momo gathered a few nuts, but Sokka couldn't find anything more than a rabbit. Too bad Aang doesn't eat meat, he thought. That would have to do until they got Katara back and found a village for supplies. Aang jumped on Appa's saddle and got the supplies down and started to set up camp. In one of the bags he found a couple apples and supposed that would have to do for him.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything for you, Appa," Aang said apologetically. "You might be able to eat the leaves off some of the trees if you want." Appa just looked at him, grunted, and laid down.

Sokka and Momo came back to camp with their food and they ate in silence, except for Momo who was chomping and breaking his nuts on the rocks. When they were finished, Aang cleaned up and Sokka got the sleeping bags out and ready for another night's rest, but he wouldn't really rest until his sister was back. "Hey Aang, do you think Katara's okay?"

Aang didn't hesitate. "Of course she's okay, she's your sister! She's tougher than you are, I think she can handle herself until we come to get her."

Sokka gave him an evil glare at that remark, but his worries died down a bit. "What do you think she's doing right now? What do you think he's doing to her right this minute?"

"I don't know Sokka, it's Zuko. I don't know him all that well, but he is Fire Nation. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, we'd better get some rest if we're going to find her tomorrow." They crawled into their sleeping bags, but neither could sleep until their team was back together.

Zuko and Katara were walking through the woods. It was almost dark out, which meant they should hurry. They were hearing strange noises all around them, but Zuko knew they were getting close to the camp. He could at least see the clearing they had set their things. They made it through the last patch of trees to the campsite, but Zuko's uncle Iroh wasn't there.

"Uncle!" Zuko called. He had expected to find him brewing tea or eating, instead he was nowhere to be found. "Stay here, I need to find my uncle."

"I can help you find him."

"NO! Just stay here!"

He grabbed some rope and tied her hands to a tree, leaving enough rope for her to sit down on a nearby stone, then he left her. She could hear him calling for his uncle for a few minutes, then the calls stopped. All of a sudden there was a loud yell and lots of noise from that way, like someone running through bushes. Then Zuko came running back into the camp, carrying his uncle.

"Can you help him?"

Katara looked surprised that Zuko was asking for her help and was momentarily speechless. Then, "Untie me and get me some water, I can heal him." She stared at Iroh as he lay unconcious, blood streaming slowly from his head. It looked like someone attacked him from behind and just left him, but who would do that? Especially to an old man like him?

"I filled up before we left the river, is that good enough? Please hurry!" Zuko sat with his uncle's head in his lap, eyes almost to the point of tears. Katara pulled the water out of the canteen into her hand, then put her hand to Iroh's head where he was bleeding. "Is it working!" Zuko asked frantically.

"That's all I can do for now, he just needs some rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time." Katara looked up at Zuko, now hovered over Iroh. "You really care about him, huh? For a while there, I almost thought you heartless."

"He's the only family I have left now," Zuko said, not looking up from his uncle. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but she's not supposed to see emotion in his face. Well, I guess she's seen enough anyway, he thought. I have to look at her, I have to thank her. He slowly lifted his head to meet Katara's big blue eyes, the ones he had gotten lost in on more than one occasion. "Thank you, Katara." He slowly stood up, making sure not to let Iroh's head hit the ground, and walked to her. She almost looked scared, she didn't know what to expect but what he did was the farthest thing from her expectations. He hugged her. "Is your invitation still open?"

She pulled away for a second. "What invitation?"

"To join your group. My uncle, he needs more protection than he's getting from me. You saw that today. Please, for him."

"Of course you can join, just promise me you'll stop trying to capture Aang. He still needs to master firebending, then we can take on the Fire Nation and stop this war. Will you help him?"

"I'm still learning myself, but my Uncle Iroh would be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Zuko!" Katara hugged him again, this time harder. Zuko hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them secretly enjoying this moment.. and for the first time in a long time, Zuko smiled. He was happy with just a hug, but she pulled away enough to grab his face and kiss him.. and it was a good kiss, very intense for two people who didn't know the other did really like them.

"You know, Fire and Water are almost perfect for each other for they cancel each other out, but you know what they say. Opposites attract."

Zuko and Katara pulled away quickly and turned to see Iroh had woken up and was grinning at them. They were both blushing and embarassed, but happy that it happened. Iroh was putting on a pot of tea and rubbing his head where the blood was.

"Uncle, what happened out there?" Zuko rushed over to his uncle.

"The late Admiral's people found me while I was picking some berries to add flavor for my tea, they asked where you where, and next thing I know I'm waking up here to a.. completely unexpected sight."

Zuko looked at Katara and they both blushed. "We're joining their group. You're going to teach the avatar firebending, then we're going to defeat my father and stop the war."

"Good plan! Why didn't we think of that before we spent months chasing them across the world?" Iroh joked. He looked happy that the chase was finally coming to an end.

"What about Azula? She's still chasing us, isn't she?" Katara asked shyly.

"Don't worry about Azula, I know how to handle that royal brat," Iroh said confidently. He poured a cup of the tea he had been making, offering some to Zuko and Katara who accepted. "Now, tell me what's going to happen with you two." He chuckled at the sight of them blushing again. "Don't be embarassed, it's good to see my nephew happy again. It's good just to see him smile again. Young water bender, you could be the answer to his prayers." He chuckled again, holding his belly. "And when this war is over, we and your friends will bring the nations back to harmony and you two will rule the Fire Nation together."

Katara looked down into her now empty cup, still blushing. "This is very good tea," she said politely, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it is good. Did you do something different, Uncle?" Zuko was helping Katara get the attention off of them.

"No, I think you did," the old man chuckled again. He wasn't letting them off that easily. "Well, I've had a long day. I think I'm going down for the night. You two should do the same. We have to find your friends in the morning, right?"

Katara looked up. "Yeah. I hope they haven't gone too far."

"They wouldn't go far without you," Zuko whispered to her while his uncle set up his sleeping bag. He wasn't aware that his uncle could hear them, even when they thought he was asleep. They sat around the fire for a while and just stared at each other, Iroh pretending to snore in the background.

"Um.. maybe we should get some sleep too." Katara looked over at Zuko, studying his expression once again. She knew what he was thinking and was wondering if she should think the same.

"Oh, yeah, we should," he replied quickly, standing up quickly to get his things ready. "Since you don't have anything here, you can have my bed tonight."

"I think we're old enough to share." She looked at him with a slight smile on her face, at the same time hinting to him that nothing would happen.

Zuko set his sleeping bag up and got in, leaving room for her. They laid there all night together, his arms wrapped around her, both with smiles on their faces, both knowing that that's what they wanted from now on. Iroh knew his work was done already and smiled before drifting off himself.

The next morning, at first light, the firebenders were up and about, being sure not to wake Katara. Zuko and Iroh had already packed everything when she finally did wake up and they were ready to head out to find her friends. Katara figured since the boys knew Zuko would take her the opposite way, they should go back the same way they had come and meet them in the clearing of the cliff she had almost died on. Surely they would think to go back, she thought.

"Are you ready, boys?" she asked. "Let's go back the way we came, Zuko. Surely they'll be heading this way to find me anyway. When we find them, though, let me talk to them first so they don't try to attack you, okay?"

Zuko looked her over and nodded in agreement. Iroh was washing the last bit of dried blood out of his hair before they set off, back the way they came. Zuko wasn't sure about listening to a girl, even one he liked as much as her, but he wanted to trust her.

"Okay love birds, let's hit the road," Iroh chuckled. "The sooner this Avatar learns about firebending, the sooner we can end the war."

"How much did you hear last night, Iroh?" Katara had to ask.

"I heard enough to know that you two were somehow meant for each other, no matter that your elements are opposite."

Zuko watched Katara use her water-bending to amazingly cross the river and tried to urge him and Iroh to let her help them cross. Zuko, being stubborn, waded through like he did the night before, but Iroh let her carry him on the water. "Your girlfriend is very talented, nephew." Katara blushed right as Zuko fell into a hole in the river. She lost her concentration laughing and Iroh fell into the river. Luckily he was right at the shallow edge. Iroh then joined her laughing as Zuko stood up soaking wet and trudged the rest of the way to the other side. Katara used her bending and got most of the water out of his clothes and they continued on.

Sokka and Aang were up when the light hit their faces. They packed everything up on Appa and hopped on.

"Where are we going to look?" Aang asked. "I mean, did you see which way they went?"

"We'll start to look the opposite direction that we went, he's following us so he has to be camping behind us somewhere. We'll go back that way. With some luck, maybe she'll have gotten away and is waiting for us in that clearing."

"Okay, we'll go there and look first. If she's not there we'll keep going that way and look for smoke from a fire or something. Appa, yip yip!"

Appa groaned and took off in the direction of the clearing that Katara was now heading for with her new friends. They got there first and started looking around for her with no luck. Then Sokka heard a noise off in the direction they were headed for next and Katara jumped through and ran to her brother.

"Katara, you're okay! What did they do to you? Did he touch you? I'll kill him! How did you escape? Where is he?" Sokka went on and Katara finally stopped him.

"He's not so bad-"

"Not so bad! He's Fire Nation, he kidnapped you, and he's not so bad!"

"Sokka! They want to help. Zuko and his uncle want to travel with us, they're going to help train Aang in firebending so we can defeat the Firelord and bring peace to the nations."

"Really?" Aang piped up, "That would be great!"

"Look Sokka, Zuko's uncle was attacked last night by the people that traveled with Admiral Zhao before he was killed, I healed him and now Zuko thinks it best if we travel together to help protect each other, especially his uncle."

"Come on Sokka, we have to help them!" Aang was jumping up and down in.. excitement? Anxiousness? Either way, his heart was in the right place and he sincerely wanted to help. Anything to get another enemy off of his back.

Sokka thought for a minute. "I don't know, I still don't trust them. For all we know, Zuko did that to his uncle!"

"Zuko wouldn't do that, his uncle is the only family he has left."

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I talked to them for a while last night. His uncle made us some tea and we talked everything over. They're waiting at the edge of the forest for my signal so you don't attack them. Can I call them over safely now?"

Sokka looked over Katara's shoulder and saw Iroh pacing, saw how old he looked, and decided, "Okay.. but I still don't trust them!" Katara wizzed around and waved to them and they slowly walked over to the little pow wow in the middle of the clearing. Aang, being the good soul he is, rushed over to greet the firebenders.

"Hi! It's great that you're joining our group! You must be Zuko's uncle!"

Iroh laughed at the young airbender's good spirit and introduced himself, "That's me! You can call me Iroh. It's good that the chase between us is over, now we can focus on getting you prepared for the upcoming battle, young one!" Iroh glanced over at Zuko only to see him watching Katara talk up a storm with the brother that hates him.

"Uncle, I'm kind of uncomfortable being around him.. Katara's brother, I mean." Zuko said.

"Oh, Sokka?" Aang jumped in. "He's harmless. Why are you uncomfortable around him? You're a firebender! If he tries to attack you, just burn him." Aang giggled out loud making Sokka look their way and wonder how they're getting along after Zuko tried so many times to capture him.

"Well, it's just that.." he looked to his uncle for help. He's not quite ready to share their secret just yet.

"It's just that he hates all firebenders, meaning he already hates us," Iroh jumped in, saving Zuko. "Would he even give us a chance?"

"Would you be out here if he didn't?" Aang pointed out. "Just let him get to know you, he'll get past the firebender part in time. You might actually be of some help, I mean besides helping me train."

Katara ran over to join them, carefully avoiding Zuko's eyes in case Aang caught a glimpse of something he wasn't supposed to. "Okay guys, let's get going. We need to leave before Azula and her little team catch up to us."

"Good idea, Katara," Iroh said as they all started walking towards Appa. "We had better leave now." Aang jumped up on Appa and when everyone got settled, they took off into the skies. Zuko was holding on tight, he hoped to never have to fly because he hated heights. Sokka looked back at the clearing just behind them, growing smaller, but right before it went out of sight he saw 3 tiny figures run out into it and a blue bolt of lightening that didn't quite reach them before they disappeared into the clouds.

"So.. Zuko-" Sokka started before being cut off by Katara.

"Sokka, I told you, don't start. They are here to help."

"You have an awful lot of rage for someone you hardly know, young warrior," Iroh said, trying to get in on his good side.

"Well, you would too if they killed your mother," Sokka snapped.

"Well, was it Prince Zuko himself that killed her? Or me, perhaps?"

"..No, but it was the Fire Nation."

"And we were banished from the Fire Nation in case you've forgotten, so maybe you could give us a chance?"

"Uncle," Zuko jumped in, "If he wants to hate us, let him. I don't want to force him to like us, let him make his decision about us on his own terms."

"You are right, Prince Zuko." Iroh looked over the side of Appa's saddle at the clouds beneath, every once in a while catching a glimpse of the water below them and what he thought was a small fishing boat trailing off behind them.

Sokka was silent for a second, studying Zuko as if he were trying to see if he was being honest. "I guess I can try, for Aang.. and Katara."

Zuko looked up quickly into Sokka's eyes at the mention of his sister's name to see if he knew, but luckily he didn't. His eyes shifted over to Katara, leaning over the front of Appa's saddle, her long hair flowing in the wind, her blue eyes shining bright, that beautiful smile spread across her face. He couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he was with her. She was.. different. A hard elbow to the ribs from his uncle brought him back to reality, where he realized he had been staring at her with a smile on his face, one that quickly disappeared as soon as he came back. Sokka had taken notice, but didn't say anything. He figured something was going on that they didn't want him and Aang to know, but maybe they would be okay with the firebenders as long as Zuko liked Katara.

Does she like him too? he asked himself. Nah, my sister has better sense than that. She knows how I feel about them. Besides, she couldn't do that to Aang, right? She knows Aang likes her, I think everyone does, he makes it so obvious.

Sokka was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that Katara had crawled over to join Zuko and Iroh. They were chatting up a storm before he snapped out of his little world.

Wait a second, thought Sokka, does he have his arm around her? Nah, he's just leaning back. See? Iroh has his back there t- is he playing with her hair! I'll kill him! No, no, keep cool, she's your sister, she can take care of herself. I have to take my mind off of this. I'll go up there and talk to Aang, see what he thinks of all this nonsense. He climbed up there to where Aang was sitting on Appa's head.

"Hey Aang, what do you think of all this? I mean, firebenders joining our crew and all."

"I think it's great! I have less to worry about and I can finally learn to firebend! And his uncle is the one teaching me. I think that's cool because that's who Zuko learned from. I'll be as good as him!"

"Am I the only one who doesn't approve of this?"

"Come on Sokka, they're not all bad. Just give them a chance. See, we're all running from Azula, we have common ground. Get to know them first, like me."

"How can you give them a chance, they've been hunting you for months! They were going to turn you in to Firelord Ozai!"

"I don't know, I'm a monk. I guess it's just in my nature to be good. Please Sokka, I need this. This could be the only chance I get to really be able to defeat the firelord. They can help us. Just be okay with it until after all that happens, for me."

"Okay Aang, I'll try. For you. And Katara, apparently." He glanced over at Katara sitting between Zuko and Iroh. "She's right at home with them now, even after all the confrontations between her and Zuko." He paused for a second, then, "Hey, do you suspect something between them?"

Aang laughed at that. "Between Zuko and Katara? I don't think so. They hate each other, well, did I guess."

"Well, I caught him staring at her earlier.. and he was smiling."

Aang looked shocked at that comment. "Smiling? I've never seen him smile before."

"That's why I'm worried."

Their conversation was interupted by the most unusual of noises. Zuko was laughing. Katara must've said something very funny because they were all 3 rolling around laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs, even Zuko. I haven't seen her laugh so hard in a long time, Sokka thought. I guess if she's happy, I can try.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sokka butted in.

Katara stopped laughing enough to tell him about what happened in the river earlier that day, then started up again even harder. Frankly, Sokka didn't see why Zuko was laughing, it was him that it had happened to. Then he thought maybe he was laughing at the part where Iroh fell in too. He didn't find it all that funny himself, but laughed a little anyway, just enough to show Katara he was trying.

Aang noticed land ahead of them, then saw a village. "Hey, there's a village up ahead, should we stop?" he yelled from the front.

"Yeah, we have no supplies, remember?" Sokka yelled back. Then he yelled at the giggle boxes, "We're stopping for supplies!"

"Okay!" Katara giggled out. They finally settled down, their stomachs sore from laughing, but their faces bright with laugh lines all over them. Sokka thought it was a funny look for Zuko, but Iroh it kind of fit. He laughed a lot anyway, even with a prick for a nephew.

Zuko finally spoke up to Sokka. "Look and make sure there's no Fire Nation presence before we land, we could all be captured and then there would be no chance of saving this world."

"I don't see anything, but I'll keep looking just in case," Sokka replied. Hey, I was actually nice to him! I hope Katara's happy now.

Katara didn't even notice, she was busy talking to her new friends. She was trying not to make the 'her and Zuko' thing noticable, but it was really hard. Those eyes, I don't want to leave those eyes. And that smile, did I do that? I made him smile! I can't believe we were enemies, he is so amazing. "Hey, can I try something?" She asked out of nowhere.

Zuko stared at her wondering what she could possible want to try. "Sure, I guess."

Katara drew the water from her canteen to her hand and brought it up to Zuko's scar. He drew back instinctively, but knew what she was doing. "Is this going to hurt?"

"No, it won't. I wouldn't hurt you." She smiled her girliest smile. Not 10 seconds later, the scar was gone. "Now if you go out in public, no one will recognize you because it's gone."

Zuko couldn't help it. He leaned in fast and kissed her. She pulled away just as fast, but not fast enough. Sokka saw.. Aang saw. His poor little 12-year old heart dropped to his feet, but he tried not to show it. After all, he had Toph waiting for him when his adventure was over. He shouldn't be upset. Sokka was furious, but he as well tried not to show it. That asshole firebender kissed my baby sister! I can't do anything, I can't do anything. She's happy, don't ruin it.

Katara looked first at Sokka. She could tell he was mad but he was trying to hold it in. He was doing a rather good job, but she knew her brother better. Then Aang, poor little Aang. He had liked her since she opened the iceburg and found him, now she belongs to his once-was enemy. But she remembered Toph. Hopefully he did too. Zuko slowly turned to face the other two, expecting to see them furious and ready to kill. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. She healed my scar, I was.. happy. It won't happen again." Zuko looked at his lap, then looked back up to see Sokka sitting right in front of him, hand on shoulder.

"She's my sister, and if you make her happy then I guess you're okay by me.. but if you break her heart, I break your firebending neck. Got it?"

Zuko laughed a little. "Fair enough." He turned back to the girl who had ever so recently changed his life around. Then he looked at the avatar for approval.

Aang just watched, unable to speak, then he snapped out of his trance and realized they're supposed to be stopping for supplies. He brought them down just outside of the town and Sokka, Katara, and Iroh went into town for supplies. Zuko stayed behind with Aang, hoping to talk to him. He knelt down beside the young Avatar sitting on the ground next to Appa. "Look, I know you like her. If you don't approve, we won't be together."

"If you make her happy, you should be with her. Besides, I have someone waiting for me. An earthbender. Man, what is it with opposites attracting?" He laughed a little at the thought and Zuko joined him.

"My uncle pointed that out when he found out last night. I thought it was pretty odd too, but you can't help who you love, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Be with her, Zuko. You're not a bad person, I see that now but I guess that's how I am. I always see the good in people. Now that Azula, I didn't see anything good in her." They both laughed again.

"If you had a sister, you might understand a little of what I'm going through. Well, maybe not. Yours wouldn't be evil." They laughed more. Who would've thought that the banished prince and the Avatar would be sharing laughs. When Katara and the other two returned, Aang took her hand and placed it in Zuko's, giving his approval. They blushed at each other and hugged, happy they didn't have to be a secret anymore. Then they started out again, making sure that Azula couldn't catch up to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! If there are any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix itcuz I knowthat gets annoying on other people's stories. At least5 good reviews before I put the next chapter up!**

**-Jenn, waterbender master of the south**


	2. The Earthbenders Attack

This one has a lot better action. You might like it! Now read! Mwahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar or any of it characters! Only the stories I write. I guess we have to do this on all of these..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road again, or should we say, in the sky again, the new group looked for a spot secret enough to land to begin Aang's training. Katara and Zuko were in their own little world, Iroh and Sokka were talking (he liked Iroh, he still wasn't completely sure about Zuko though), and Aang was on Appa's head looking for a good spot to land that hopefully Azula wouldn't find. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a warm breeze floating about, and everyone was getting along. The only thing they had to worry about now was Zuko's evil sister.

Iroh and Sokka were sitting right behind Aang. Iroh turned around a little to talk to him so he didn't feel so alone. "Have you done any firebending yet?"

"Yeah, I made a fireball once, but I was too impatient with my teacher and it got out of control. Katara ended up getting burnt but luckily that was when she discovered she could use her waterbending to heal."

"Ah, so we don't have to start completely from scratch," he said with a smile. "Maybe I can teach you and Zuko at the same time. He's still learning too, you know."

"Maybe when I get better, we can practice with each other," Aang replied enthusiastically. "We'll have to make sure there's nothing that can get burnt around us though, I saw how destructive Zhao was when he used it the day I learned. He ended up burning and sinking his own ships!" he giggled.

Iroh laughed with him, "Yeah, I think Zhao had a bigger temper than my dear nephew sometimes. Well, actually I don't think we have to worry about his temper much more now." He pointed over to where Zuko and Katara were sitting on the other side of Appa's saddle.

Aang looked down for a second, still a little sad, then he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a good thing."

"Don't worry, you have the little earthbender girl. What was her name again? Toph?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"She had traveled with me for a while. Zuko had decided we should go our seperate ways but I continued to follow him, just in case. Then I found her and we traveled together for a little ways. I had no idea she was with you until that day that we all teamed up against Azula, the day I got hit by her lightening bolt because she caught my attention."

"Wow, I had no idea. Besides you getting hit, that day was pretty cool. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air teaming up against a royal firebender even though we were enemies at the time. I think Azula was confused." Aang laughed a little at that.

Sokka finally spoke up, "Yeah. I just wish we didn't have to leave Toph behind. I was just starting to get used to her pushiness. Hopefully now her dad will let her earthbend without freaking out about his 'precious baby blind girl' that he thinks is only a beginner. Maybe one day he'll stop blaming us for her leaving."

"I just can't believe that the greatest earthbender I've ever met was a 12-year old blind girl," Iroh chuckled. Sokka couldn't help but think about how much he laughs for a firebender. Iroh was probably his favorite of the few firebenders they've met up close. "Hey you two!" Iroh yelled at the couple at the other end. "You want to come join us over here? We have to find a good place to stop for the Avatar's first lesson.. well, from me anyway."

Zuko and Katara stopped their conversation, looked at Iroh, then back at each other, then crawled over to the others to help look. It was a good thirty minutes before anyone said anything, then Zuko yelled, "I see a cave down there, would that work?" Everyone looked at him. "What, I'm trying to help."

"That'll work, thanks Zuko!" Aang yelled from Appa's head as he brought him down to the cave. "I hope Azula doesn't find us here, it's pretty well hidden in these mountains. And since the caves are moist, the fire can't get out of control. It's perfect!"

Katara looked at Zuko. "Thanks for helping out."

"That's what I'm here for, right?"

"You're mainly here for your uncle's safety, but yeah." She smiled at him. He jokingly pushed her head aside and laughed.

Appa landed in front of the cave and everyone climbed off. Aang rushed up into the cave to check it out, Iroh followed as quickly as an old man can. Sokka and Zuko started to unpack and Katara explored the area beyond the cave. It was beautiful. There were big green trees everywhere and a big lake right in the middle of everything. Perhaps while Aang was training with Iroh, she could practice her waterbending there. She turned to go back and saw Appa walking towards her, probably going to the lake. He hadn't been in the water in a while and he smelled. She headed back to where her brother and her new boyfriend were working.. together? Wow, she thought, that's something I never thought I'd see in a million years.

"Hey, look at that. See, Sokka? He's not that bad. Thanks for not fighting with him." She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, well, I was talking to Iroh on the way here. He's the complete opposite of what I expected from you firebenders. He helped me out a little." Sokka smiled for his sister, then looked over at Zuko, who was still setting up camp. He was trying. Maybe one day they'll have an actual conversation.

"Where'd Aang and Iroh go?" Katara asked as she wondered around the campsite.

"They went into the cave to start training," Zuko finally spoke up. He had finished setting up and joined Katara to make sure there was nothing else left to do. "I'm supposed to be joining them soon for my next lesson. Aang and I are supposed to be training together. I hear he's a quick learner, we'll be practicing with each other in no time." A small friendly smile appeared on his face before he left Katara and went into the cave to join his uncle and Aang.

"I hope Aang is getting it this time. I'm glad he has a teacher that's actually on the run with us so we don't have to stay in one place too long." Katara looked over at Sokka, who was looking for his boomerang.

"I'm going to explore a little, see if we can find some more food other than that stuff we got at the market earlier."

"Okay, I'll be at the lake over there with Appa practicing my waterbending.. and giving him a long overdue bath." She giggled as they walked away. She reached the lake to find Appa and Momo playing in the water. "Okay, you two. Time for your baths!" Momo's ears perked up at the mention of the word 'bath' and cocked his head sideways. Appa grunted and flipped over in the water. She giggled and jumped on his belly and used her waterbending to wash him up. Momo flew to a tree beside the lake and watched. Katara noticed and sent a stream of water at him to help wash him up too. He shook his fist at her and flew back to watch Aang practice. "Wow, Appa, you're filthy," she continued. "I bet you'll feel better after this, huh boy?" Appa grunted in response as weeks of muk were washed away.

"I can't believe you let them get away!" Azula yelled, shooting flames towards the ground. "Was it just me or were there more than just three of them on that thing?"

Ty Lee and Mai just looked at her trying to think of what to say, but were out of words. Finally Azula yelled at them to move on. "We have to catch up to them!"

"How? We don't have a boat and they went over the ocean. How are we going to find them?" Mai spoke up.

"We'll have to take one. We are Fire Nation, it's expected of us," Azula said with an evil grin on her face.

Ty Lee walked over to Azula. "Was that Zuko and Iroh with them? Are they seriously joining forces?"

"What else would you expect out of traitors?" Azula snapped. "They're weak, of course they're joining together. They'll need all the help they can get to beat us."

Mai was over at the edge of the cliff where Katara had almost fallen. "Look at this. I think some of the earth from this edge fell off here. Someone had to have been here to make it fall."

"I hope it was that stupid water girl that my brother is so obsessed with. She may be a simple waterbender peasant, but she's a pain in my side."

"Come on, let's go. We have to get a boat and follow them before we lose them completely." Ty Lee headed for the woods they had just come from and the other two followed. They walked back to the village they passed on their way and they stole a boat from an old earthbender man. They made a pretty convincing arguement, walking up with flames in their hands and all. They sailed the boat to the cliff they had just come from so they could determine the right direction to go in, and soon enough they caught a glimpse of the huge flying bison they were chasing. It was still a long way ahead of them and they were moving pretty fast, but Azula chased anyway.

"Can we make this stupid boat go any faster!" She yelled. "We're losing them again! How does that thing fly so fast with all that weight?" She growled and stormed back inside the boat.

Ty Lee and Mai watched her until she disappeared behind the door, then Ty Lee walked to the front of the ship to look for the bison, who had once more disappeared behind the clouds. "I hope this chase is over soon. I know it's the Avatar, but I'm kind of tired of running after them all the time."

"I know what you mean, but it gives me something to do. You have no idea how sick of Omashu I was. That stupid Earth city was irritating, so was the king. He was so.. old. He was friends with the Avatar when they were young, I'm surprised he hasn't died yet."

"Help me watch for that weird flying watchamacallit."

"I thought you were tired of this."

"Yeah, well if I don't, Azula would have my head." They giggled at that.

"Where do you think they're heading?" Mai wondered, joining Ty Lee at the front of the ship.

"I really don't know.. wait, there's land up ahead. I'll run and tell Azula before she burns everything up in her frustration." She giggled a little. "You keep an eye on them." Ty Lee ran inside, Mai looked up in the clouds for the bison. Ugh, I hate this, she thought. I wish she would just give up her search. Her brother may be a traitor but he's too cute to harm! Why does she have to be the way she is?

Azula and Ty Lee ran out to see what the next move is. "Look, they're landing! They must've found a village or something. Hopefully they'll be there long enough for us to catch them," Azule snared. "We have to hurry, they could be gone before we even get to dock. We'll have to find rides once we leave this rickety old boat. Be prepared to steal something, girls."

When they docked, they couldn't find anything to ride so they had to start off on foot until they did. Azula lead, obviously. They walked for what seemed like forever until they finally found some ostrich horses tied to a post near a farm. They jumped up and continued, going much faster now.

"I'm sure we've lost them now, it's been too long." Azula had a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Look, there's a village down there! We should stop and ask around about the Avatar, surely that's the one they stopped at." Mai sounded almost excited despite the fact she didn't like the trip. "We can find out how long ago they left!"

"And get a few supplies while we're there," Ty Lee didn't sound as enthusiastic. She was bored already.

When they got there, the shops looked like they were ready to close but stopped when they saw the Fire Nation girls. They looked almost afraid. They knew Azula's face as the princess of the Fire Nation. "Don't worry, if you answer my questions no one will be hurt. Got it?" Some of the people nodded, the others just stared. "We need supplies as well."

An elderly woman stepped forward. "My shop is still open, you may get your supplies there."

"Thank you. Now what do you know of the Avatar?"

"I know nothing."

"He wasn't here earlier today?"

"No, but we did have three travelers that stopped here today. Two were quite young in Water Tribe clothes, and the other was older and in some raggedy clothes that almost looked like Earth Kingdom."

"Thank you. Did they say where they were going?"

"No, they didn't say anything to anyone. They just came out of the woods there-" the older woman pointed towards the woods where they had come, "-and got supplies, then left. Not a word said."

The three girls traveled further into the village towards the shop the woman mentioned, people staring and moving out of the way. They got supplies and started out the other way when Azula's ears stopped her.

"Mommy! Did you see it? Did you see the big doggy in the sky?"

Azula turned towards the little girl. "What did you say?"

"The doggy! There was a big white doggy in the sky today and people were riding him! I wanna riiiiide!"

"Which was did the doggy go?"

"That way!" the little girl pointed a little east of the direction they were already headed.

"Thank you." Azula turned back and the girls headed the way the little girl pointed.

"Mommy," the little girl whispered, "did I do good?"

Her mother watched the girls leave. "Yes, sweetie. You may have just saved the world."

Katara saw flames shooting out of the cave that the boys were in as she bended the water out of Appa's fur. He shook off in spite of that and soaked her, but she giggled anyway. "Okay, Appa. You're clean." She walked over to the cave and sat at the mouth to watch her boys practice. Aang was actually doing it. What had Iroh done that was different from Aang's last teacher? Katara sat and watched as Aang and Zuko practiced. They both looked like they were having fun.

"I guess you do learn fast," Zuko complimented. Wait, Zuko complimented? That almost confused Katara, but he has been a lot different since the night before. "You'll be able to beat Azula in no time, if she ever catches us again."

"I don't think she will," Katara interupted, almost scaring all three of them. Iroh started laughing. He knew what she was talking about.

"How do you know?" Aang wondered.

"Because back in that village that we got supplies at, I made sure she would head in the opposite direction."

"Yes, let's just hope that little girl remembered her lines well," Iroh laughed. Zuko and Aang just looked at them confused. "We told a little girl in that village about Azula and her friends coming, then we told her to watch for a big furry animal in the sky and point them in the opposite direction that we went. She seemed excited to help."

Aang laughed at that, Zuko smiled a little at both the brilliance of the idea and Aang's laughter. "That's perfect! Now, let's keep practicing since we have nothing to worry about now.. wait, where'd Sokka go?"

"He went to find something to go with the food we got in the market. You know Sokka, that food's not going to last him." Katara laughed a little, "I'll go see if I can find him. We don't know this area very well, something might've happened." Katara jumped down out of the cave and headed out the way Sokka had gone.

"Should I go with her, Uncle? What if something did happen to Sokka and it happens to her too?" Zuko sounded worried.

"Go ahead, Aang and I will keep training here. Keep an eye on her."

Zuko jumped down and chased after her, calling for her to wait up.

"I hope they're okay," Aang said quietly.

"Don't worry about them, Katara will find Sokka and if anything happens, Zuko can take care of them. Right now we need to focus on your training. You are progressing quite quickly."

"Yeah, somehow you're easier to learn from than Jeong-Jeong was. You just make everything.. easier." Aang sighed. "I'm still a little worried, though."

"You're coming with me?" Katara asked surprised.

"Yeah, my uncle thought it best. You know, just in case your brother is in trouble I can protect you." Zuko blushed a little. Katara just smiled at him and kept walking. They only had to walk another hundred yards before they heard a noise that Katara thought sounded like Sokka. She started to run towards it, but Zuko grabbed her shoulder. "If there's something there, you don't want to grab it's attention just yet. Sneak up quietly." They kept walking, but a little more quietly now. They saw a small clearing just up ahead and Katara hid behind a tree while Zuko hid a few feet closer. He whispered back to her, "It looks like he's just sitting there talking to himself."

Katara walked up to join him. "Why is he talking to himself? That sort of sounds like Sokka, but not really." They walked up to the edge of the clearing and hid as soon as they saw someone else. He hadn't been talking to himself, but a girl that must live out here. "Yeah, I should've guessed," Katara said as she walked out of the woods. Zuko tried to grab for her to pull her back, but it was too late. Sokka looked up surprised, the girl looked a little scared. "I thought you were getting something to go with your food tonight," she said smugly. "Who's your new friend?"

Zuko walked out finally and joined Katara. Sokka looked at him, then finally responded, "This is Sar.." He trailed off as he realized she wasn't there anymore. "Um, I guess she got scared."

"This is where you've been? Everyone was getting worried, we thought something happened to you."

"No, I was just talking to Saree." He watched Zuko as he walked around a little, looking around. "She lives in a village on the other side of these mountains and was out here trying to practice earthbending, but she's only a beginner. She couldn't do much. I guess she's shyer than I thought though."

"Well, let's get back. Uncle and Aang are worried and I don't want them to worry about us too," Zuko said, regarding Katara. Sokka dropped his head, but followed anyway. On their way back, they heard a noise off to their left and stopped.

"What was that?" Katara whispered. She looked at Sokka with his boomerang ready, then at Zuko with a fireball ready. He walked that way a little and stopped when they heard it again. It sounded closer this time. Katara pulled the water out of her canteen and got ready herself. She walked closer to Zuko, towards the noise, when another noise sounded behind them. Sokka jumped around, boomerang up in the air. "Whatever it is, they're trying to surround us," she whispered again.

"Shhh," Zuko whispered as kindly as he could. The fireball in his hand grew bigger, his face went blank, just like it does when he's about to battle. That's the old Zuko she knew. Now they were hearing noises all around them. Katara looked scared, but she tried to hide it. Zuko saw it and half-smiled before returning his face to blank. Then, from all around them, rocks came floating out to them followed by their benders. There were probably ten of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of them. The leader, Katara assumed.

"Are you Saree's tribe?" Sokka asked without thinking, lowering his boomerang.

Their rocks lowered a bit and the leader stepped forward, putting his rock down. "We are. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Sokka and-"

Katara cut him off, putting her water back in her canteen. "We're friends of the Avatar. We stopped near here so he could train without being discovered by the people that are after us."

He looked us over, his eyes stopping on Zuko who still had his fireball ready. Without his scar, he couldn't be recognized but he still looked familiar. "And what of this firebender? Isn't he Fire Nation? Why would he be traveling with the Avatar?"

Zuko extinguished his fireball and looked at him, then took a step closer to Katara and grabbed her hand. They understood. They put their rocks down and stepped closer, all intrigued by the mention of the Avatar.

"Where is he? Your friend, the Avatar?" one asked.

Sokka pointed the direction they were heading. "We landed in that clearing up ahead."

Another piped up, "Can we meet him? We've heard rumors of his return but would like to see for ourselves."

The leader stepped in again, "Would you mind?"

Katara smiled at them. "Why not? I'm sure Aang would be happy to see you." They all started walking that way, Katara and Zuko leading, still holding hands. When they entered the clearing, Aang was over at the lake and Iroh standing over him talking. Sokka sat down next to Appa and the rest went to where Aang sat. "Why aren't you practicing? What happened?"

Aang turned around, happy to see her, then showed her his hands. "I burnt myself firebending. It's not big, but it kinda hurts."

Katara smiled and drew water from the lake to heal his hands. Aang looked around at all the people that had joined him at the lake.

"Katara, who are all these people?"

"These are earthbenders from the village on the other side of the mountain. Sokka was talking to one of them when we found him and she must've run off to tell the others. They asked who we were and I told them we were traveling with you. They wanted to meet you." She giggled a little.

Saree, who had come out of nowhere, walked up to Aang. She was slowly followed by a drooling Sokka. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Avatar."

"Please, just call me Aang."

"We've been waiting for your arrival. We knew you would come here. I'm very sorry about this."

Aang looked confused, then understood when the ground slid up to form points around his throat. Suddenly, the other earthbenders started attacking and, even though they were clearly outnumbered, Aang's friends fought. Since Toph had taught Aang well, he was able to get out of his earth prison. He knew all 4 elements pretty well now so they had an advantage. The avatar, two firebenders, a waterbender, and a Water Tribe warrior fighting the now eleven earthbenders. Two of them went down almost instantly when Zuko and Iroh hit them with fireballs. Katara had the whole lake to work with and bended the water so that it dragged one of them into the lake, but they got back out and threw a rock at her. Aang jumped in and used his airbending to spit the rock in half around them, then used his own earthbending skills and threw two big rocks at the attacker, burying him underneath.

Zuko was in an intense fight with Saree. He threw fireballs, she blocked with an earthwall. She lifted the ground under him, he jumped out of the way. Finally Katara noticed and froze Saree's feet to the ground with very thick ice so she couldn't move. Sokka threw his boomerang and hit one guy in the head, knocking him unconcious. That took care of five. Iroh was in no battle at all. He dodged everything his attacker threw his way with no probelm at all. He may be an old man, but he was agile. He finally formed a big flame wall around the man and watched as the man jumped around trying to escape. Appa had joined them and crushed the flame with his tail and knocked out the man in it. Six. Another man attacked Aang, tackling him to the ground, but Aang used the waterwhip to get him off and airbending to knock him down, then a fireblast to knock him out. He had practiced that one a lot, it was his favorite. Seven. The other four saw that they were being defeated and tried to run, but Zuko and Iroh formed a firewall in front of the woods so they couldn't escape and Aang used earthbending to handcuff them and they surrendered.

"Why did you attack us!" Zuko yelled at them furiously once they had gotten everyone bound together inside the cave. The earth was surrounding them, covering their hands and holding their feet down so they couldn't move.

"Orders of the Fire Nation!" Saree yelled back.

"But you're earthbenders, why are you taking orders from the Fire Nation?" Katara butted in.

"They overtook our village a few months ago, they said anyone who disobeyed their orders would die a slow, painful death. They let us use our earthbending, but only to help them. They saw you land here and ordered me to check it out. That's how I met Sokka. He told me all about your odd group, told me you had the Avatar and the banished prince of the Fire Nation. I went back and told my people and we were ordered to capture both the Avatar and the prince. I figured that's you, but the scar.." She looked at Zuko.

Zuko glared at Sokka, but he just looked down embarassed.

"We didn't want to do this, when we found out the Avatar had returned we were overjoyed! It's just that the Fire Nation-"

"I understand," Aang cut in. Everyone looked at him as he stood in the mouth of the cave, head down. "So here's what's going to happen. You are going back to the village. You came here and we were already gone again. They didn't see Appa taking off because you saw him flying too low for them to see. You know nothing of my abilities or Zuko's scar. Your people can still have hope, just don't let the Fire Nation know it or see it. I'm almost ready to take down Firelord Ozai, then Zuko will take over the throne and order all Fire Nation troops to back out and the world will be at peace again. They'll never know what went on here today and you won't be killed, got it?"

They all stared at him with hope in their eyes again and nodded silently. Sokka jumped in, "How do we know that once we free them, they won't attack us again?"

"Because we've already beaten them once." Zuko glared at them, then joined his Katara leaning against the cave wall, crossing his arms. "Surely they're not stupid enough to try it again."

Their eyes got wide and shook their heads, assuring him that they wouldn't. Aang trusted them and brought the rock back down into the cave floor. They all stood up and stretched a little before walking out, right past Aang. Saree stopped next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and they smiled. Then they were gone.

"Now we need to find a new place to go. I'm sure the Fire Nation will want to see for themselves." Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and everyone left the cave. They packed up everything that had taken them a while to unpack and climbed on Appa.

"Appa, yip yip!" Appa took off, making sure to fly low as Aang had asked.

"Do you feel like we've been going on like this for too long?" asked Ty Lee. "Shouldn't we have seen that oversized furball by now?"

"I don't know where they're going, but we have to keep in this direction. They have to stop sooner or later and then we'll get our chance," Mai said quietly.

"How do we know we're even going in the right direction? We listened to a little girl, she may have gotten confused and accidently pointed in the wrong direction."

Azula was getting furious just thinking about it. She looked around and noticed they were coming out of the woods. She looked up at the mountains way off in the distance beside them and something sparked in her head. She pointed up to the mountains. "They're up there, I know it. Head that way, maybe they've stopped already."

Mai looked that way. "Hey, there's a small village over there at the bottom of the mountains. Let's stop and ask if they've seen them, maybe we'll be in luck."

"Yeah, like that luck we had in the last village?" Azula glared.

"We can stop anyway, there are red flags in there, Fire Nation probably . They wouldn't lie to you Zula," Ty Lee pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. "By the time we get to that village, it'll be dark out, so we'll sleep there tonight. I'm tired anyway." They turned to head that way. Luckily Aang was headed the same direction, away from them.

Appa was almost low enough to hit the trees. He was tired. Aang was steering him through the mountains, his now clean white and gray fur brushing back behind him with the wind. Sokka was sitting up against the side of Appa's saddle, falling asleep. Katara was laying on Zuko's chest asleep and Zuko himself was starting to fall asleep. Iroh was the only one that was really awake. He was sitting behind Aang talking to him when he realized that Aang was falling asleep too.

"Do you want me to drive for a little while?" he offered.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Any place the Fire Nation isn't, I'd suspect. We're trying to stay hidden so we have to find a secret place."

"Okay," Aang yawned, "you can take over if you know what you're doing." He climbed back to Appa's saddle and let Iroh up on his head to steer. Appa wasn't used to that much weight on his head and grunted, but kept going. "It's okay boy," he yawned again. "Hopefully we'll be stopping soon for the night. It's getting close to dark, Iroh. Keep an eye out for a good spot to stop." He laid down next to Sokka and fell asleep almost instantly.

It didn't take long for Iroh to find a spot to land, but the sun was setting fast. He wasn't sure if he could land Appa, but when he pointed it out Appa knew what to do. They landed next to a river way on the other side of the mountains. Everyone was so sleepy they couldn't wake up enough to climb down, so Zuko and Sokka (the only ones who were still semi-awake) got the blankets out. Zuko covered up him and Katara and kissed her on the head, and Sokka covered up him and Aang. Iroh got his own blanket and curled up in the middle and Momo slept under the blanket with him. Appa was exhausted and passed out soon after landing. They all slept like that all night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This one was better, right? Right? Thought so.. XD Review, please! I might even start putting up Next Chapter previews for you.. :P**

**Jenn, the waterbending master of the south**


	3. Before the Storm

_Here's where it gets good. This one has a major cliffhanger and you'll be begging for more! Without any further delay, here is Chapter 3: Before the Storm._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula was up at first light, as all firebenders are. The other two got up shortly after and they walked out into the little earthbending town. Azula confronted Saree about the events of the day before.

"Where did he say they were going?" she asked, referring to Sokka.

"He didn't even know where they were going, he just said they had to find a secret and safe place for the Avatar to train."

"And you saw them leaving?"

"Yes."

"Which way?"

"I couldn't tell, they were zig-zagging like they knew we were watching and trying to confuse us."

Azula growled, flames streaming from her fists to the ground. Saree backed away a little. "That is not helping!"

Mai and Ty Lee walked over to her and tried to calm her down. "We still have a ways to go, maybe we'll catch a glimpse of them when we reach the top of this mountain."

Azula thought about that for a second, then agreed. "Surely they didn't get far if they left yesterday evening, we have to spot something from up there." She grinned her trademark evil grin. They set off up the mountain with goodbye's from the Fire Nation soldiers that were stationed there. They were going to stop at the lake that Aang's party had stopped at, just in case there was something the infernal earthbenders missed, then they were going to head for the mountaintop to see if they could see anything.

When they got to the campsite, it looked like a battlefield. Earth was pushed up everywhere, there where scorch marks all over the place, water was all over the ground, and she was sure Aang's airbending had something to do with the tree branches leaning to one side. She knew that girl was lying. They started to leave to go up the mountain when Azula spotted something in the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko woke up with the sun, even as tired as he still was. He looked around and realized he was sleeping on the back of Appa. He didn't remember even getting the blanket that covered him and- wait, where's Katara? He jumped up and looked around frantically only to find her sitting on the edge of the river.

"I thought only firebenders where supposed to be up with the sun," he said quietly, so as not to wake the others. Surprisingly it didn't scare her. He jumped down off of Appa and sat next to her, watching the sun rise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Iroh picked the perfect spot." She watched as the sun peeked over the mountains to say hello. "I don't get to see many of these in the South Pole, so I watch every one that I can. Sunsets, too."

Zuko looked at where they had landed. The river was wide and shallow so you could see the fish, the mountains in front of them, and a single tree next to the river spotted with fruits. The field in front of them was full of different colored flowers which blended perfectly with the orangish-pinkish sky of the fairly warm morning. It is beautiful, he thought. It didn't surprise him, though, when she laid her head on his shoulder, making the sunrise all the better.

"I wish my mother was here to see this. This place is.. perfect." She reached up for her necklace.. but it wasn't there. She felt around her neck with both hands like she didn't believe herself but it was gone. "Oh no, Zuko, it's gone! My mother's necklace is gone again!" She glared at him.

"Hey, I didn't take it this time. I only took it the other times as a bribe to get Aang, why would I take it now that I've joined him?"

Tears started swelling up in her eyes. "Where could it be? I never take it off, what happened?"

Zuko thought about it for a second, then looked almost horrified at what his thoughts told him. "In the mountains.."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes now mixed with the different colors of the sky. "What?"

"In the mountains, that might be where it's at." He looked down into her beautiful, now multi-colored eyes. "The battle, it must've fallen off when we were fighting those earthbenders. That's the only thing I can think of."

"We have to go back-"

"We can't go back, Azula's smart. She may have assumed that we would go into the mountains to hide, she could be at the lake right now for all we know!"

Katara fell onto his shoulders in tears and he just held her. That's all he knew to do. Iroh was watching from Appa's saddle, almost in tears himself. He turned to wake everyone and get ready to head out for the day. He kept Zuko's words in his head, 'Azula's smart. She could be at the lake right now for all we know!'

Zuko and Katara finally heard all the noise behind them and knew everyone was up and getting ready. All they really had to do was put the blankets away and wake up Appa. He was just flat out tired when they landed. He slept good. Aang was the one to wake him up. He just grunted and laid there, but he was awake and waiting for everyone to get on. Zuko helped Katara up and wiped her tears away before anyone could see.

"Don't let them see your weakness. You have to be strong, for them." She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before they loaded up on Appa and took off into the sky. Aang was, of course, steering again. Appa liked that better. Katara sat in Zuko's arms, tracing the spot where her necklace once laid. Sokka was cleaning his boomerang, careful not to cut himself on the sharpened edges. Iroh was lost in his thoughts, still pondering over Zuko's words. Then he turned around to Aang.

"We should head in another direction. Not back towards the mountains, but maybe parallel to them instead of away from them. Follow the river."

"Why, what's up?"

"I just have a feeling my nephew was right. Azula probably saw the mountains after the woods and started heading this way. She could be at the lake by now. If she makes it to the top of those mountains, she'll see us for sure. We need to keep changing direction, just in case."

"Good thinking, Iroh." Aang changed their course and followed the river, just as his teacher asked.

Sokka took his eyes from cleaning his boomerang over to Katara. She looked so sad.. but why? Then he noticed where her hand was and what was missing. "Did you lose it again?"

Katara looked up from her lap, her eyes met his, then she looked back down. Sokka looked over to Zuko, who just looked back and shook his head like he was saying 'She doesn't want to talk about it.' Sokka felt bad for her, but went back to cleaning his boomerang. They rode in silence for most of the day. Occasionally Momo would crawl over to Katara and sit in her lap and purr, but she would just brush him away. He just went back over to Iroh, who comforted him like his feelings were hurt.

Zuko rested his head on hers, almost making tears come to her eyes again but she fought them back. How can I be so happy yet so sad at the same time? she thought. She could feel his breath in her hair. It was hot, but she supposed all firebenders were full of hot air. She had to laugh a little at that, but it was silent. Zuko felt it, but didn't say anything, just kissed her on the head where he had been resting his. She smiled. "I'll make you a new one," he whispered in her ear. "It won't be the same, but it's a start for now. Is that okay?" She nodded her head and buried herself further into him, smiling.

Sokka noticed it and wondered what he said, but didn't care all too much as long as his sister was smiling. Iroh had glanced over at them when he was whispering in her ear and when she nodded and smiled, he had to smile too. He was hoping for that question, but it had only been.. what? 2 or 3 days? They still knew each other all too well from past encounters. He thought, maybe. Just maybe.

That is, after all, what it was. A betroval necklace. It had once belonged to Katara's grandmother, or "Gran Gran" as they called her. It was carved by hand and given to her by a waterbender in the Northern Water Tribe, the great master that Katara had coincidentally learned from after he learned who she was (they normally don't teach girls waterbending, only healing). It was an arranged marriage, but her Gran Gran ran away to the South Pole before they wed. It was passed down to her mother and then to her when her mother died. That's all she has left of her. When Zuko offered to make her a new one, that was basically him proposing to her. I wonder if he knows the meaning behind it? she thought. Surprisingly, he did because at the same time he was wondering if she knew what he was asking.

They turned to each other at the same time and started at the same time, "You do know-" and they stopped. They knew. They smiled. Iroh and Sokka smiled. Aang was clueless, being the driver and all, but Iroh leaned over and told him. He was still upset about the whole thing, but he tried to keep his mind on Toph and driving Appa. He put on a fake smile for them, then turned back as a flock of big birds approached and a bolt of blue lightening struck the mountains where they had been the day before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula knew who the necklace belonged to. She couldn't figure out how to use it against them though. She could kidnap the girl like her imbusil brother has many times before and bribe her with it, but she could just as easily go to their camp and take what she needs. She didn't know what to do with it but carry it with her in case she did think of something. She was holding it up in front of her, admiring the cool blue stone and the blue ribbon it hung from. She looked at the symbols on it, the symbols of the Water Tribe.

"We're at the top, Zula."

She looked up to see a giant plain in front of her with more mountains on the other side against the horizon. She could see the river and a few trees here and there, but looking to the skies she saw nothing. "Does anyone else see anything that could be them?"

Mai looked to one side of her, Ty Lee the other. Mai thought she saw them way off in the distance, but then she realized there were more than one of them and figured they were birds. "All I see are some birds over there," she spoke up. Ty Lee saw the same where she was looking too, so it was impossible to tell where they were. Azula was furious. She sent a bolt of lightening in the air to release some tension, then they set off on a guess.

They rode in silence for a while, Ty Lee and Mai not wanting to make her any more mad than she already was. When they got to the river, Ty Lee noticed a big spot next to it in the dirt. They went to see what it was. Azula jumped down to examine it and it looked like a big animal had been there. A bison, perhaps. She walked around it and found footsteps leading down to the water and knew it was them, but that still didn't tell them which way to go from there. Azula stood up and looked around in the sky for a hint of where they went. She would have to guess.

"Do you think that they think they lost us?" Ty Lee had to ask. "If they think they lost us, they could've gone straight, towards those mountains over there."

Azula thought on that for a minute. "Maybe," she started, "They do need a place to hide and what better place than the mountains, but I'm still not sure. If they head one way, that's back to the ocean we just came from. If they head the other way.. I don't even know what's over there, but the mountains just make sense. We'll try there first. Surely they'll have found another cave to hide in." She laughed as they headed towards the mountains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, did anyone else see that blue lightening from the mountains back there?" Aang asked.

"Azula," Iroh and Zuko said together.

Katara looked up at Zuko, worried. "You were right about her following us this far. Do you think she has my necklace?"

"Chances are.. yes. I'll get it back, don't worry." He smiled at her and she knew she could trust him on that. "I'm just glad there were more mountains across from us. If she assumed we went into the mountains before, she might do the same thing again. That is, after all, the best hiding place to practice."

"That is true, Zuko. We are too far away for her to see us, we blend in with those giant birds that just flew past us so they'll never know. They may have gone to the other mountains that we were headed for at first. I'm glad I changed our course." Iroh was right, he had done good to change course.

Sokka finally finished cleaning his boomerang and said something, "Now who exactly are those girls she's traveling with? I hate fighting with them because they're kind of pretty, but where did they come in?"

Zuko knew. "They went to school with Azula. They're not quite as powerful as she is, but they're still good. After that, Ty Lee went into the circus and Mai was in some kind of government deal. She was the advisor of Omashu when she joined Azula's little group."

"I still hate that the Fire Nation took Omashu, but I understand why Bumi surrendered. He wanted to stay and help his people. That's what a king is supposed to do, right? I hope I still get to see him again one day." Aang laughed, remembering when they were kids riding on the mail chutes that ran all through Omashu, and then remembering when they did it again after he returned a hundred years later with Sokka and Katara. Bumi had almost seemed too old for it by then, but he was still as spirited as he was in his childhood.

"Great city, that Omashu," Sokka said. "Bigger than anything we have in the South Pole. Probably because we have nothing in the South Pole."

Katara laughed a little in agreement. Zuko had to agree too, there really was nothing there except iceburgs and that one abandoned Fire Navy ship near the village. Katara thought about it for a second. "Well, there might be something there now. Master Pakku went there to help rebuild it, remember? For all we know, it's a great as the North Pole." Sokka nodded with half a smile on his face.

Iroh looked ahead of Appa and saw more ocean and an island. "What do you think about that island up ahead in the ocean? She's on land, she couldn't have a boat waiting over here for her, right?"

"There's more ocean? Already?" Katara sounded almost disappointed, but kind of glad too since they could land and she could stretch her legs. We'd be safe over there for a little while, right? she asked herself.

"The island is good, we can stop there for a little while, but it's best that we not stay there too long," said Zuko. "We can all practice there because there's water all around it for Katara." And, he thought, there's all kinds of things I can use for her necklace. Then he thought of something, "Can we stop at the next village really quick? I- I need to get something."

"Sure, Zuko," Aang said loudly from Appa's head. Luckily there was one right on the coast with no clear sign of Fire Nation anywhere. They stopped in and Zuko disappeared almost immediately, leaving Katara wondering what was so important that he left her to go get.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were wandering along the plain, heading towards the mountains in front of them. They were tired, bored, and they felt dirty. Mai looked off to the left and wished they could go back that way to the ocean and clean off. Ty Lee just wanted to get to the mountains and get off the stupid animal that was starting to be a pain everytime it took a step. Azula looked off to the right and wondered what was over there. Probably more ocean, she thought.

"I hope we catch up to them soon. If Iroh starts teaching the Avatar firebending, it'll be all the more difficult to fight them. Father won't be pleased either." Azula sounded disappointed in herself for allowing them to get away. What had happened to her ship anyway? If she had had her ship, they would still have them in sight. Oh yeah, I remember now, she thought. That stupid water girl. That's why she's a pain in my side, she's the one who created the iceburg underneath my ship and made a huge hole in it! Azula didn't realize her fists were flaming just thinking about her.

"Um.. Zula?" Ty Lee tried to get her attention without getting blasted. "Are you okay? You look really mad."

"Ohhhh yeah, I just remembered why we're **GUESSING** about the Avatar's location!" she yelled. "That stupid water girl, my brother's **STUPID** obsession! She's the reason we lost sight of them! She's the reason we had to take that piece of crap **FISHING BOAT**!" When she yelled that last bit, the flames shot from her fists and burned her ostrich horse, causing it to take off across the plain. The other girls chased after her while Azula pulled back trying to get it to stop. She wasn't losing this ride, she couldn't afford to.

She finally got it to come to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. "Well, I guess we're making good time. Now let's get up there and see if we can see them landing anywhere, or if we see a big white spot anywhere in there."

They started climbing, not knowing anything about where the group really was, much less what was happening with them. They just knew that the Avatar had to be in those mountains, hiding like the coward they thought he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh scooted over to sit next to Katara on Appa's back while Zuko was in the market.

"So, he asked you?" he asked with a big smile on his chubby old face.

"He did," Katara replied happily. "He's going to get my mother's necklace back too. He promised. He thinks Azula has it. Do you think he's right?"

"I believe he is. Don't worry though, whenever Prince Zuko promises something, he stays true to his word," he calmly explained. "His sister may be better than he is when it comes to firebending skills, but with time and training I believe he will recover your necklace again. He never backs down from a promise."

"I wonder what he's after here," she thought out loud.

"Who knows, think about who you're talking about!" Iroh chuckled loudly.

Katara laughed with him. "What's taking him so long to get it? Do you think something happened?"

"Do you always think the worst? He'll be back soon, I'm sure. Zuko is careful when it comes to avoiding Fire Nation soldiers. Plus, his scar is gone so that makes a big difference in his appearance thanks to you. Most of the soldiers are too stupid to recognize him without the scar anyway. That's what most of them look for. It was kind of hard to miss, it took up almost half of his face."

"I still can't believe his father did that to him. And for speaking out against the war! How could anyone do that to their own family?"

"My brother is heartless. The only thing he cares for are his evil daughter Azula and ruling the world. Luckily we're going to change that soon. Maybe he'll care for his own life."

Sokka was getting impatient. "He should've been back by now, what's taking so long?"

"I'm getting worried too. I'm going to look for him."

"I'm coming too." Iroh jumped in.

"No, they'll recognize and capture you too, then no one will be able to teach Aang. If we're not back soon, leave without us. Go to the island and if we get away, we'll meet you there. Sokka, come with me."

"Good luck, young Katara."

Sokka and Katara jumped off of Appa and headed into town to look for Zuko. They found him almost instantly because he was yelling. As Katara and Sokka got closer, they saw him fighting with Fire Nation soldiers. There were only two, but he was having trouble fighting them off. Katara saw a barrel of water sitting next to one of the shops and used her bending to throw it at one of the soldiers and freeze it to his faceplate. He let go and struggled to get it off with no luck. Zuko used his free hand to hit the other soldier with a fireblast before running back to Katara and Sokka.

"We have to go, now!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

"What did you do?" Sokka yelled as he turned to run back to Appa.

"Disagreed with a price! The shopkeeper called the soldiers and they- OW!" He slipped on a puddle of water as he turned the corner to go to Appa. Katara stopped and ran back for him as the soldiers came running. "No, leave me! Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you. Sokka, help! He's hurt!"

Sokka turned back to see Zuko being helped up by Katara and the soldiers turning the corner. He instinctually threw his boomerang and caught both of them in the head and went back to help Katara carry Zuko back to Appa.

Iroh jumped up immediately when he saw them returning the way they did. He helped them lift Zuko onto the saddle.

"Aang, we have to go now!" Katara yelled.

"Appa, yip yip!" Appa took off with a grunt just as the soldiers regained their vision from the blows to their heads.

"If we're going to land on that island, we have to fly low over the water and make them think we're just going around and avoiding the island," Katara said, trying to find Zuko's wounds. "Then we'll land on the far side, but we can't stay there long. They're sure to get suspicious."

Aang made Appa fly low over the water and did as Katara asked. When they landed, Katara and Zuko stayed on Appa's back until she could heal him. She insisted that Aang continue his firebending.

"Katara, my arm.. I think my leg too. I can't feel it," Zuko almost whispered. He was in a lot of pain. She was feeling his arm, she knew it hurt but it had to be done so she could find the break. Ew, she thought, wincing. I found it. It was a fracture, the bone had a clean break but you could feel where they were uneven.

"This is going to hurt, but not for much longer. I have to push the bone back into place." She tried to be as gentle as possible, but how do you gently push a bone back into place? It snapped back, he yelled. "Okay, okay, it's back. Now it's almost over." She could see tears in his eyes even though they were closed hard. One even made it down his cheek. She once again used her bending to pull the water out of her canteen to her hand and put her hand over the broken bone. It mended together within seconds. His leg was only a sprain, so it healed quickly as well. "There you go, all better." She smiled as he sat up further and felt his arm. It didn't hurt anymore. She was his miracle worker.

"Thank you so much," he said quietly as he hugged her, wiping that tear off on her clothes before someone saw.

Aang ran up to them. "What happened, guys! I heard him yell all the way back to where we were!"

"Broken bone and a small sprain, but it's better now," Katara said, still in her well-deserved hug.

"What happened in the market?" Aang wasn't quite ready to leave them yet, he hated them being alone together.

They backed off a little. "I disagreed with a merchant on a price, he called the soldiers, and they recognized me."

"Even without your scar!" Aang was surprised.

"Yeah," Zuko sounded almost as surprised. "They were chasing us back when I turned the corner and slipped on some water and broke my arm and hurt my leg. Who knew water could be so cruel?" He laughed a little and looked at Katara, but she just looked at him with a small smirk on her face that said 'Funny, real funny', so full of sarcasm.

Aang thought it was funny though. He laughed himself right back down Appa's big arrowed beaver tail. Then he got up and started back to where Iroh and Momo were. Katara and Zuko watched him go, confused looks on both of their faces.

"Something tells me he's still a little jealous," Zuko said after Aang was out of sight. He jumped down off of Appa's saddle, limbs all healed, and helped Katara down.

"You wanna swim?" she asked, playfully splashing him with a little water she had bended out of the ocean. He just looked at her with a blank expression, then out of nowhere he took off chasing her into the water. She screamed out of surprise, ran and dived into the water, her sanctuary. He still chased her, firebender or no firebender, he was getting her back. He almost ripped his shirt off and dove in after her and finally caught up with her. She jumped up on his head and pushed him under, but he grabbed her legs and flipped her over him. She came back up, pushing her long hair out of her face, gasping for air but with a smile on her face. He swam up to her, also breathing heavily. He hadn't done anything like that since he was a kid. He forgot how fun it was just to play around like normal 16-year olds. She jumped at him, arms wrapping around his neck, and kissed him. It wasn't quite the same with all the salt water all over their faces, but they didn't care. They were happy.

Aang heard the scream Katara let out and started running back towards them despite Iroh's teaching. He skidded onto the beach just in time to see the kiss and he turned around quickly to think about other things, anything to get his mind off of what he just saw. Toph, think of Toph. I shouldn't care about Katara when I have Toph. She's wonderful, and my age. He kept thinking that and walked back to where Iroh stood.

"What was it?" he asked as Aang slumped back.

"Just Katara and Zuko playing in the water."

"Don't be upset, you have to keep practicing. Keep thinking of your own girl. What do you think she would think if she knew you were thinking about Katara? Wow, that's a lot of thinking." He laughed a little, which brightened Aang up a bit. Enough to get his feet steady for practice.

"I guess you're right, I can't let it bother me." Momo ran up to Aang and jumped up to his head. "No, Momo, you can't sit there while I'm practicing. You could get hurt." Momo slowly climbed off and went to chase some bugs he saw flying around. "Don't go too far!" he yelled after the lemur.

Iroh looked out at the ocean towards the town they had just left and saw a ship with red sails just leaving the docks. They were kind of blurry, but he knew they were Fire Nation. "I think it would be wise to leave right about now. They're coming already."

Aang looked that way and nodded. "Momo! Come on, we're leaving!"

Just then, the pirates they had run into a few months ago walked up the way Momo had run off.. carrying Momo. Iroh and Aang started running back towards Appa, Zuko and Katara only to find they were there too. They had Katara tied to a tree, just like last time, but had Zuko's hands bound together and on his knees in the sand with a sword under his throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahaha! Did you love it? I'll give you a hint of the next story.. think of the name of this one. That's right! There's a storm in the next one, but not from who you'd think! I'll put it up soon and give you time to ponder over this cliffhanger. Mwahaha!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	4. A New Katara

_This one might be just a little messed up. I finally caught episodes 19 and 20 and had to rewrite a lot of my story, but I did go backover it. If I messed something up, just tell me. Some things may not make sense, but meh..Now, read! XD_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko, please don't struggle!" Katara yelled through the pirates.

"I won't let them hurt you!" he yelled back, but stopped struggling anyway.

The captain walked up between them, that creepy parrot sitting on his shoulder mocking them. "I knew tha two of ya would end up together," he started. "You were all too nice to her last time, Prince Zuko."

Katara jerked forward against the ropes that tied her against the tree. She hated it when they did that to her, rope burn hurt. "**LET** us **GO**!" she yelled, still jerking against the ropes. The pirates were too busy to notice the waves everytime she did that. She didn't even notice them.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked in a low voice, almost too low for Katara to hear and she was only five feet away from him.

"I got what I want. I have your little Avatar friend and the banished Prince of the Fire Nation. I'm sure the Firelord will pay a hefty sum for the likes o' you two. More than enough to replace that waterbending scroll that yer little girlfriend stole all those months ago."

Katara looked around when he mentioned Aang and saw him standing at the edge of the sand in shock. She was about to yell for him to run when she saw the other pirates walking up behind him with Iroh. They grabbed both of them by the shoulders and pushed them forward, bringing the little group back together on the beach. Another pirate came trailing behind them carrying Momo by the ears. Wait, she thought, where's Sokka?

"Where's my brother!" she yelled at the captain, still jerking her ropes. "If you did **ANYTHING** to him, you'll **PAY**!" The waves were getting bigger, the clouds all around were being pulled in to that island. It made sense because clouds are made of water, they found that out a while back on their trip when Aang dived into them, but she still didn't notice. She never notices anything when her temper is up. "Let us **GO**!" Another big wave. That one, a couple of the pirates noticed.

"Dear child, now what would I do that for? All me money is in yer two friends here." He pointed to Zuko and Aang. "I can't just be lettin'em off so easy, now could I?"

"Let them **GO** or **I SWEAR** I'll get free and **TAKE** them **BACK MYSELF**!" This time a really big wave hit the beach and everyone noticed, except for Katara of course. Something strange was happening to her though. When Zuko looked up to see her big blue eyes, they weren't blue anymore.. they were gold. Almost the same shade as Zuko's amber eyes. "I can do a **LOT** more damage to you than **ANYONE** you've ever been up against!" More tugging against the ropes, bigger waves everytime. Now the clouds that had come for their master were growing dark, rain starting to pour from them in sheets immediately soaking everyone, but still Katara didn't notice. "**NO ONE** messes with **MY** friends and gets **AWAY WITH IT**!" Lightening struck nearby, the clouds started to swirl making the wind pick up into a hurricane. The waves were getting so big they were about to swallow the poor island.

Aang looked around, completely unaware of how this was all happening, then looked at Katara and noticed her eye color too. Something was happening, Katara's own form of Aang's "Avatar State" perhaps. But where was she getting the wind? he wondered. He looked up at the swirling clouds and guessed that her moving the clouds was causing it. He looked at her face as she continued yelling at the captain and realized that she was the only one not getting drenched, and she didn't look a bit aware of what was happening! How is she doing this? he asked himself. He looked back at Iroh, who was just as stunned as he was. He had to help somehow. While everyone was busy watching Katara in fear, Aang drew in a deep breath through his nose so he wouldn't breath in the rainwater, and blew. A big gust of wind knocked the captain so far that one of Katara's waves attacked him and pulled him under.

"Do you really want her to make this any worse?" He yelled at the pirates over the storm. They all looked at him and shook their heads immediately. "Then let us go now! You saw what happened to your captain! Unless you want the same fate, you'll let us go!"

They all looked at each other, then took off towards their ship on the other side of the island in a hurry. The storm was still going, Katara's eyes still an amazing shade of gold. Of course it was still going, Zuko thought, she didn't even know it was going on. He stood up fast, burning off the ropes around his hands, and ran the few steps over to her. "Katara!" He put his wet hands on her face and made her face him. "Katara, are you doing this!" He was trying to yell over the storm. Nothing was happening. He thought maybe if he kissed her, it would snap her out of it so he went for it. Suddenly her eyes faded slowly back to their normal soft blue, and so did the sky. He untied the ropes behind her and she fell to her knees, exhausted. "Katara, are you okay?" She looked up at a soaked Zuko.

"What happened? Why are you guys wet?" She looked around and saw that she was the only dry thing on the island. "Where are the pirates? Where is Sokka?" She looked confused and scared, but Zuko sat down next to her and held her. Then she passed out.

Sokka came running out of the trees near where Aang and Iroh stood. "Okay, does someone want to explain that? There were pirates, I was hiding to try to take some of them out, then a storm came out of nowhere and they left. Freak storm? Or is there an explanation?"

Aang looked over at Sokka, shocked and confused. "That was all Katara"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee reached the top of the mountains they had been climbing, Azula almost burned it up with her flames. There was nothing on the other side but more ocean.

"OOH, where did they go!" Azula screamed through clenched teeth. Mai turned and started back down the mountain. "Where are you going?"

"Well, since there's nothing up there, there's really only one direction to look now."

Ty Lee agreed with her, "We know the ocean is in front of us and on our left, behind us are mountains that we've already been through, so the only direction left for us to go is way off to our right."

"Yeah, that's where all the.." Mai stopped short as she noticed that all the clouds were headed that way, not just the ones from their direction but the ones way far away. They were all headed for one spot way to the right of them, where they were now headed.

"Where all the.. what?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula noticed them just as Mai stopped short. "The clouds. What's happening?"

"What are you- oh.." Ty Lee trailed off as she looked up and saw them.

"Come on girls," Azula pushed on. "We have a way to go still."

Going down the mountain was a lot easier than going up, so they were back at the bottom in no time. Now Azula they had to do was shoot a little fire and their ostrich horses would run and they'd make good time, perhaps reaching the place the clouds were going in the same day. They didn't know what was happening, but they were going to find out. Surely it had something to do with the Avatar's little group. They were hauling through the plains following the clouds, but they weren't fast enough. They were still a little ways off from the ocean and the village that had been very busy earlier today whenever the clouds stopped.

"Hey look," Ty Lee pointed to the sky, "they stopped."

Azula and Mai looked up and the clouds just sat there, not moving. "I wonder what happened?" Mai asked.

"We don't even know why they did that, why is it strange that they stopped?" Azula pointed out.

"We should keep in that direction anyway, there might be something there." Ty Lee said as Azula shot another flame and took off again, the other girls following.

They didn't make it to the town by the end of the day, so they camped near the river they had been following. They didn't know that they were right outside the town, but they were tired and had to sleep soon. They made a little fire, ate whatever food they had gotten from the last town, and passed out, not knowing how close they were to their goal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Katara woke up and everyone explained to her and Sokka what had happened, it was nearly dark. They both still had a lot of questions, but were wore out. Aang and Sokka started to set up camp there, still talking about it. Zuko had Katara in his arms, she was shaking pretty badly from earlier. It had taken a lot out of her and she needed to eat soon. Iroh was out looking for Momo, who had run off when the pirates dropped him. Appa was just laying on the beach, still a little wet but he was relaxed.

"Gold? But.. how?" Katara was asking Zuko.

"I have no idea, but they were almost the same shade as my eyes. Not quite as dark though."

"I don't even remember it happening," she was still going on.

"I've only ever seen power like that whenever Aang goes into his Avatar State. When I noticed what was happening, I thought it was him but I looked at him and he looked just as surprised as me. I looked up at you and thought it was impossible, but it wasn't. You are probably the greatest waterbender I know now, but you can't even remember it. Well, actually you were great before that when you beat me in the North Pole."

"I think I need to talk to my Gran Gran, maybe she'll know what's happening to me."

"Well, I think right now you need to eat," Sokka said, walking over to her with food. "That was amazing and I want to find out what happened just as much as you do, but right now we have to get your strength back up. We're sleeping here tonight and we're off in the morning."

Katara nodded in agreement. "Can we start heading back for the South Pole, though? I really need to talk to Gran Gran, maybe even Master Pakku if he's still there."

Aang looked over at her, his eyes still confused about what happened. "Yeah, we might actually be safer there anyway. We'll head out at first light tomorrow in case someone wants to come check out what happened."

Iroh came walking back to camp with Momo on his shoulder, ready to go to sleep. He had been looking for him for a while and was really tired. "I had almost given up and assumed the pirates took him before I found him hiding in the trees."

Momo saw Aang and jumped over to him, right up to his head. "Hey Momo," Aang said quietly. He really didn't know what to think about Katara's storm. He was happy that her bending has improved.. no, improved is an understatement. Dramatically increased is better, but still not good enough to describe it. He was just wondering how she could do all of that, especially when just a few months ago he was better than her. And the storm happened with her hands tied down! That's what a waterbender uses to move their element, but all she did was jerk herself against her ropes and a whole storm came to her command!

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked suddenly, making him jump a little.

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out what happened," he said before jumping up on Appa to get his sleeping bag.

"Hopefully that's what we're going back home to figure out," Sokka said.

"Yeah," Katara yawned after she finished her dinner. She laid down in her sleeping bag and went to sleep almost instantly. Zuko sat next to her for a little while, watching her sleep. He pulled something out of his pocket and started carving into it with a dagger he kept in his boot. He had gotten some paints while he was in the last town and after everyone had gone to sleep, he painted the thing he had been carving. Then he laid down next to Katara, his head touching hers.

The next morning, Iroh and Zuko were up just before the sun and packing up what they could until everyone else got up. Right before the sun touched the water, they woke everyone and got things packed quickly. By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, they were already off for Sokka and Katara's home in the South Pole.

This time Sokka drove Appa. He wanted to give Aang a break from all the driving he's been doing the last few days. Aang sat next to Iroh and talked about what his next lesson is going to involve and, as usual, Katara and Zuko sat next to each other. No one said anything about Katara's new appearance, they had wanted her to discover it herself. Katara had her face buried in Zuko's chest, still thinking about the day before. She couldn't get it out of her head. She tried, she shook her head a little but felt something weird. She shook her head again and felt it again. It was on her neck. Slowly her hand traveled to the spot she felt it. Iroh watched with a smile as she felt what it was.

Her necklace. Her eyes got wide and her heart skipped a beat as soon as her fingers touched the smooth stone and traveled to the ribbon it was hanging from. Zuko unfastened it for her in the back and she looked it over. It wasn't her mother's.It was the one he had promised her. The stone was red and blue, fire and water. The colors were in a yin-yang shape, half of the Water Tribe symbol on the blue side, the other side with half of the Fire Nation symbol. The ribbon it was on was purple, the color red and blue make when they come together. It was perfect.

"I know I was banished from the Fire Nation, but that is who I am and who I will be again when all this is over," Zuko said, watching Katara trace the Fire Nation symbol with her fingers. "With you by my side, we can rule it together and make the world right again."

She looked up at him, a big smile on her face. "It's beautiful. I love it." She hugged him probably harder than she ever had before. "Thank you."

Iroh reached out for the piece, which Katara gladly handed him. "Is this what you stayed up half the night making?"

He hugged her again. "Only for her."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Iroh smiled. He studied the necklace with great interest before handing it back to its new owner. "It is very beautiful. Fit for a queen, you might say." Iroh chuckled at his little joke.

Sokka finally spoke up in the front, "I think we're out of Earth Kingdom waters. We only have a couple stops left until we're at the South Pole. Are there any troops that you know of at the Air Temple? That's our next stop, we could stay there tonight if it's free."

Zuko looked up. "Not since the first battle there that I know of. We could fly over and see, but I'm not completely sure."

"Let's hope not," Aang finally looked up. "That's where I grew up, I'd hate to have to destroy it fighting to get them back out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula and her crew were up at dawn. They only had to travel a little ways to get to the small town on the coast, but they traveled quickly to see if they could see the Avatar flying away anywhere. They had just missed them again. When they got to the town, the people were watching them. There were only a few soldiers that she could see so she called a couple over for questioning.

"Was he here?" That was all she had to say.

"Yesterday. There was trouble here and we recognized him almost immediately." Azula glared at him as he spoke, wondering how it could've been 'almost' immediately with a big arrow on his head. "We almost didn't recognize him without his scar-"

"Wait, what?"

The soldier started off slow, figuring maybe he said something wrong, "I said, we almost didn't recognize him without his scar?"

"Zuko? Without his scar! What about the Avatar!"

"We didn't see him, but we did see his animal flying away right after Prince Zuko and the Water Tribe kids ran off. We think he is hurt."

"How so?"

"When he was running away, he slipped and we think he hurt, if not broke, his arm.. and maybe his leg as well. His girlfriend helped him up and they took off before we could catch them."

"Wait, they slipped and you still didn't catch them?"

"The, uh, boy in the Water Tribe clothes kind of knocked us in the head with his boomerang.. really hard. It took us a minute to get our vision back, but by then they were taking off in the air on that bison."

"You IMBUSILS! You are a disgrace to the Fire Nation!" Flames jumped out on her fists, ready to attack one of them.

"Th- there was a disturbance on that island over there after they left here!" one of the soldiers butted in, trying to save his skin.

"Is that where the clouds were going yesterday? That island?"

"Yes. We managed to catch a glimpse of a pirate ship heading over there right before the storm, but right before it ended it looked like they were fleeing. It was strange because it was only over that little bit of island. It came on so fast and left even faster and didn't go anywhere else. We have a boat over there now checking the island for signs of those kids."

"Those kids have the Avatar with them. He's gotten too powerful already, judging by what you've told me. My father won't be pleased with this news. I assign you the job of delivering it to him. Did anyone see anything flying away from the island this morning?"

"One person did. An old fisherman. He said it looked like they were heading south."

"I know where they're going.. you can tell my father he is safe for now and I am closing in on his trail as well. Now go, both of you! Tell him what we've discussed here, nothing more, nothing less! Make sure to include my brother's scar." She grinned her famous evil grin.

"Yes, Princess Azula!"

She watched as they took off, surely to be destroyed by Firelord Ozai once they told him the news. She had to smile at that. She looked towards the remaining soldiers. "We'll need a ship.. NOW!" She smiled as they scattered to get a ship ready for her. Luckily they had a Fire Navy ship ready in case of emergencies and she ordered the soldiers to go with her and her friends as her crew. They dared not argue with the daughter of the firelord. They were off in no time, heading straight for the South Pole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sokka, don't leave me! Zuko, Aang, someone help! Come on, Sokka. Open your eyes, you can't leave me! It'll be okay, you'll be okay, please hold on! Someone help me!_

Katara jumped up, startling everyone. Zuko grabbed her shoulders to calm her down and she wipped around, a scared look on her face.

"Whoa, easy. It was just a dream. Calm down."

Katara was still breathing hard, looking around. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Not long after we left the island. You've been out most of the day, I'm guessing yesterday's deed left you more wiped out then we all thought." He tried to smile at her, but saw the fear in her eyes that still lingered from her dream. "What was it?"

"I.. I don't know. I know it was just a dream, but.." she looked up in front of her. Iroh and Aang were looking at her concerned, Sokka was too busy driving to notice that anything even happened. She crawled over to him, Iroh and Aang moving out of the way, and hugged him. It caught him completely by surprise and he jumped, but she had him too tight for him to go anywhere.

"Okay, what happened to you?"

She kissed him on the head. "Thanks for being a great brother, Sokka. I just wanted to tell you that. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

He patted her on the head and smiled. "Thanks Katara. If it wasn't for your storm, I don't know where we'd be right now.. even if you didn't know you were doing it." He laughed a little, making her laugh. They all thought that was a wonderful sound right about then. She crawled back over to Zuko with a tear in her eye. She was still a little shaken up over her dream, but she was happy right then. He grabbed her face and turned it towards him, wiping away the tear.

"Don't let them see your weakness." She smiled, then leaned into his chest with his arm around her and tried to fight sleep.. but it was still calling her.

Aang and Iroh were talking among themselves again. "When we get to the Air Temple, I know the perfect place to practice."

"Is that so?" Iroh said with a familiar tone of voice, the one he always used when Zuko used to tell him he was ready for the next move before he really was.

"Yeah! There's a balcony where me and my friends used to play. They invented a game there with an airbending trick I made up and showed them.. I wasn't allowed to play it though."

"Why not? It was your trick that they were using."

"After I showed them the trick, I was called to speak to the council. That's when they told me I was the Avatar. They said they normally don't tell them until they're 16, but they feared war was brewing and they needed to start my training right away. After that, I went back out to play with my friends again but they wouldn't let me because they thought it would be unfair to the team I played against."

"But you had just found out, there was no way you could've known your other elements then."

"That's what I thought at the time, but I didn't want to push them."

"What happened?"

"The head monks wanted to send me off to the EasternAir Templeto start training, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want that responsibility yet. I'm 12 years old! I just wanted to be a kid, I didn't ask to be the Avatar. Anyway, I ran away. I took Appa and headed south, right into a storm. A big wave buried me and Appa and I guess I went into Avatar State and formed an iceburg around us, keeping us alive until Katara and Sokka found us over 100 years later. I found out soon after that the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temple right after after I left and killed everyone."

"That's terrible. I understand why you left, but don't feel bad about it. You could've died right along with the other airbenders if you had stayed. Do you see how happy Katara is? She never would've met him if it weren't for you." Aang looked down at that, but Iroh continued. "She never would've met you either. For all we know, she would still be stuck in the South Pole with her brother. She never would've learned from Master Pakku in the North Pole, she never would've seen Omashu or met your friend King Bumi, she would probably be miserable. You have changed her life, and the lives of everyone you've come in contact with. You are a miracle to this world, and their last hope."

"Wow," he said, "I never thought about all that." He looked over at Katara, who you could tell was fighting sleep. I wonder how her dream was so horrible she's still fighting sleep? he thought. How is she still sleepy? When I go into Avatar State, I'm only weak for a few minutes. She's been sleeping almost the whole time since yesterday's storm. Maybe something's wrong.

"Aang, are you okay?" Iroh asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think maybe something is wrong with Katara.. I mean, besides the whole 'storm' thing yesterday. She's been sleeping almost the whole time since then and she's still falling asleep over there, but she's fighting it."

"I guess the sooner we get to the South Pole, the sooner we'll know, hopefully."

"Does anyone else see those clouds in front of us?" Sokka asked the guys that were sitting behind him.

"Oh no, it's happening again," Aang said, his eyes even wider than normal. He looked at Katara but she was sleeping, then looked at Zuko with a question in his eyes. He was watching ahead of them, probably seeing the clouds before Sokka pointed them out.

"I don't know, she's asleep. What's happening?" He wanted to go up front with them to watch it, but he couldn't leave her.

"Maybe it's a real storm this time," Iroh thought out loud.

"It doesn't look like one. All the clouds are gathering up again." Aang started to get worried, but calmed a little when he thought that maybe he could use his own waterbending skills to make it through the storm. Splitting big waves, maybe trying to calm them down some. He already tried to fight the storm, to push it away, but it wasn't having that. "Sokka, do you think we can go around it?"

"Are you sure it won't follow us?" he almost yelled as thunder rolled in the nearing storm.

"We'll just have to see!"

Zuko just sat and watched as Appa turned to change course slightly. The storm was following them. He looked down at Katara and his stomach flipped. "Um, I think you guys might want to see this!" They all turned around and looked at the strand of hair he was holding. It was Katara's. It was gold. "She's doing this in her sleep!"

"Well, wake her up!" Sokka yelled as they entered the storm, all of them instantly getting drenched again except Katara.

"We don't know what could happen, it might be dangerous!" Zuko watched in horror as more streaks of Katara's long brown hair turned to gold and the storm got worse. "But it may be all of our lives at risk here. I'm going to try it!" He tried whispering in her ear, but of course that didn't work. Then tried shaking her shoulder a little. No luck. Then he got out from underneath her to sit in front of her. He took her face in his hands and tried yelling her name. Still nothing. Then he kissed her, hoping that would bring something again. Unfortunately it did.

Her gold eyes popped open as lightening struck nearby. Zuko let go of her, turned to his uncle and yelled, "That can't have been her, lightening is firebending!"

"Maybe it's just the clouds then!" he yelled back. "Maybe she dragged regular storm clouds over here!"

She sat up by herself, Zuko backing off a litte still calling her name. Iroh got up on his knees, arms facing the sky at an angle, preparing to defend them from the next bolt of lightening. Katara was staring straight ahead, not saying anything. She slowly started looking up towards the sky. No one knew what she was doing, but they were unable to take their eyes off of her. While everyone was staring at her, the biggest wave any of them would've ever seen, had they been looking, hit them head on and pulled them under.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you liked this one. Ha! Another cliffhanger! Mwahaha! Tell me if anything is messed up, like I said. Thanks for reading and please try to review:)**

**One more question. Was the ocean spirit's name La? I wasn't sure about that.. but the next chapter will be up soon! Gotta leave ya hangin' again.. Mwahaha!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	5. The Temple and The Spirits

_Why does everyone start these things off talking to their characters?_

_Katara: Maybe they want to! You should join the crowd.._

_Me: Weirdos.. continuing the next story!_

------------------------------------------------

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee watched the storm off in the distance, trying to figure out what their next move was.

"We have to avoid that storm by any means necessary!" Azula yelled as she looked ahead. "We can't afford to get taken down in that."

"What if it's like the one the soldiers saw yesterday?" Mai asked her, almost afraid that the storm would follow them anyway.

"Yeah, it could be the Avatar again," Ty Lee spoke up from behind them.

"Well, we know where they're going. We'll keep heading that way avoiding what we need to until we get there. We'll keep going through the night while they stop and we'll be there before them to surprise them." Azula's evil grin spread over her face.

Mai walked over to a chair and sat down. "I'm starting to get really tired."

"We can go to bed and let our new crew take us through the night," Azula laughed. They all walked out and she ordered the soldiers to take over for the night. She made sure to remind them what would happen if they stopped or got lost. She didn't want to waste any time.

She watched the storm for another minute before they changed course to go around it. She just caught a glimpse of a giant wave before she lost sight of it all.

-----------------------------------------------

Katara came up coughing, waves still coming pretty hard but calming down a little. The water was freezing and she was so cold her bones didn't want to move, but she had to find her friends. What happened? she thought. Where is everyone? She found a fairly large iceburg to climb up on. "Sokka! Zuko! Aang! Where are you!" She saw something floating a little further away. She used her bending to pull it to her. It was Sokka. "NO!" She pulled him up out of the water and laid him on the iceburg next to her, bending the water out of his clothes so he wouldn't freeze to it. He wasn't moving. She thought quickly and bended the water out of his lungs, but still nothing. "Sokka, don't leave me! Zuko, Aang, someone help! Come on, Sokka. Open your eyes, you can't leave me! It'll be okay, you'll be okay, please hold on! Someone help me!" She was crying hard, she didn't know what to do. My dream, she thought, I knew I shouldn't have gone back to sleep! What have I done!

She heard coughing and looked at Sokka, but it wasn't him. She looked in the water and Zuko was swimming towards her slowly with Aang under his arm. "Katara, help me get him up there!" She used her bending again to pull them over and helped them up. Iroh had climbed up behind them dragging Momo up by the tail. No sign of Appa yet. They had to wake Aang and Sokka. Katara bended the water out of Aang's lungs as she had done Sokka's, but Aang woke up coughing. Sokka was still laying there. Katara noticed that his chest wasn't even moving and put her ear down to hear his breathing, but he was silent. Her hand jumped up to her mouth and she started crying again. Zuko went to him and tried what we know as CPR, but in their world it was just called saving someone's life. He gave him mouth-to-mouth and after a couple minutes, Sokka's eyes started moving and he took a breath. He leaned over and coughed hard.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled and jumped on top of him. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around. Katara was on top of him, Zuko right next to his head, Aang and Iroh down near his feet, everyone staring at him.

"What happened? Where's the storm? Why is everyone looking at me funny? And why are you on top of me again?"

"We thought we lost you," Katara whispered still crying. They were happy tears now. She sat back as he tried to get up on his elbows.

"Why do I feel like I've been kissed?" he asked, wiping his mouth. Everyone but him laughed at that. "Wait, that's not funny. Everyone here is either a guy or my sister. Who did it!"

Katara looked at Zuko, who in turn looked at Sokka. "It wasn't a kiss. I just saved you. You weren't breathing, I had no choice."

Sokka sat up the rest of the way and looked at him. "Thanks."

Their little touching moment was interupted when Aang yelled, "Appa!" They all looked in the direction he was looking and saw a big patch of fur in the water.

"Aang, he's too big." Katara was already trying to pull him over. "You have to help me!"

Together, Katara and Aang pulled the water around Appa and got him as close as they could before attempting to raise the water to get him up there with them. Aang and Katara got on either side of him and together they pulled the water from his huge lungs. Iroh and Zuko had to hold his mouth open for it to come out. It was hard for them because he's so big, but they managed. When they saw the water come floating out, they put his mouth down as gently as possible only to have him open it again, grunt, and then lick Zuko, drenching him again. Everyone laughed.

They let him rest for a little while before jumping on and heading south again. Aang drove again, spending time with the friend he had almost lost for the third time since he got Appa. They were close to the Air Temple. If that storm hadn't come up they would be there by now, but no one could help that. It was dark out, so Iroh, Sokka, and Zuko were sleeping. Katara didn't want to sleep. She couldn't. Not after that.

Aang spoke up from Appa's head. "I like your hair like that."

Katara looked confused. "Like what?"

"With the gold streaks in it. You didn't see your reflection?"

"I didn't pay attention. Besides, it was getting dark and I was focusing on getting everyone back. Why is my hair gold?"

"I guess it turned gold the same way your eyes did, but your hair stayed. It happened while the storm was forming in front of us and you were sleeping. Zuko pointed it out, it was weird. He actually saw a strand change. It looks good though." Aang smiled at her before turning back to watch for the Temple.

"Thanks for being cool about all this. Me and Zuko, I mean. You've been a better friend than I deserve. I would come up there and give you a hug, but.." she looked down in her lap at a sleeping Zuko, "..I'm stuck." She laughed a little quietly so not to wake him.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. If it weren't for me, you and Zuko wouldn't even have met! I'm happy I could help."

She smiled and looked down at Zuko. She tried to run her fingers through his short, scruffy looking black hair but it was too short to really do anything. She was tired still, but fought sleep as hard as she could. When we get to the Air Temple, we can sleep inside and not have to worry about my sleep storms, she thought. She laughed as she thought about her whole new meaning to 'brain-storming'.

"I think I see it up ahead," Aang called to her. "I'm pretty sure that's it, we're headed that direction. It's supposed to be the next thing we see after the mountains."

"Good, maybe we can sleep in peace.. or at least inside away from whatever storm my brain conjures up next. I didn't even know we were back over land."

Aang laughed. He just got the 'brain-storming' thing. Appa started going faster when he saw the mountains in front of them. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. Aang noticed and looked ahead. They were basically right in front of them.

"See if you can get him to the Temple before he falls asleep," Katara laughed.

Aang started a little worried, "Um, Katara? This can't be it."

----------------------------------------------

Azula and Mai walked up to the ship's front deck to find Ty Lee already up. "We passed the Air Temple mountains a couple hours ago. We're getting close."

Azula looked at her funny. "Why were you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I keep catching myself thinking about those storms. If the Avatar can do that, what else is he capable of?"

Mai and Azula looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. "I have an idea. If we capture his friends, those Water Tribe peasants, then he'll have to give up," Mai suggested.

"Isn't that what Zula's brother did all the time? It never worked. He ended up joining them, remember?"

Azula looked at Ty Lee and smiled. "Yeah, my brother never was cut out for that kind of stuff. He can't even beat me in battle! He's weak. That's why I was my father's favorite."

"He's still hot," Mai laughed.

Ty Lee had to laugh a little with her, but she was still curious. "What about your mom?"

"She 'died' a while ago, but she always like Zuko better. I think because she felt sorry for him for not being as good as me. Pathetic, really. Anyway, Mai, it was a good idea but it's been done and we've seen firsthand it doesn't work. Unless.." Azula was thinking hard about this before she spit it out. "Unless we do capture his friends and have them guarded while all three of us take him! Surely we can do that! He can't be powerful enough to take on all of us at the same time, we're strong!"

Mai and Ty Lee thought about that for a second and agreed. "We might as well try, if that doesn't work then all we have left is the hope that the firelord can defeat him," Ty Lee hoped.

"If we can't defeat him, my father can and will," Azula growled.

-----------------------------------------------

"Where is the Temple?" Zuko asked when he woke up. Aang had been up for a little while, trying to figure out what could've happened. Katara was sleeping soundly, no storms this time. Iroh was starting to wake up as Zuko jumped down off of Appa. They had landed in the mountain range that was supposed to be home to the Air Temple, but it wasn't in sight.

"This is it. It's supposed to be here, but it's not. I went to the place it sits, but all I found were a couple piles of rocks and the foundation that it's supposed to be sitting on. I- I think they destroyed it."

Zuko walked over to where Aang sat and sat down next to him. "How long has Katara been asleep?"

"Almost since the time we landed. It was pretty dark. I stayed up for a while after she fell asleep, but all that came were a couple big clouds."

"We should try to find some food, everything was lost in the storm."

Aang sighed. "Yeah, I guess we should." He got up, Zuko standing up next to him.

"We could stay here today and go to the place the Air Temple was to practice your firebending if you want."

Aang smiled up at Zuko, happy he made the offer. "Race you there?"

"Don't cheat and you're on!" They took off through the trees and disappeared.

Sokka woke up when Iroh started digging through whatever was still tied to the back of Appa's saddle. "At least we can still have tea," Iroh chuckled, pulling his things out of the small bag. "Would you like some?"

Sokka yawned and stretched, then jumped down from the saddle. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"No storms, I guess that means she's okay for now."

"I hope so. I hope even more that our Gran Gran can explain what's going on. She probably can't though. Katara's the only waterbender in our whole village, she taught herself."

"That's a sign of true greatness. Maybe the storms are her powers strengthening. Soon she may be able to control them consciously and remember everything, but until then she needs all the support she can get. She can't control them right now so it's really not her fault."

"I know," Sokka sighed. "Maybe we can help her control it somehow. The first time she was upset. She was yelling and that's when the storm started. But the second time, she was asleep. Could she have been dreaming of something that was upsetting her?"

"We could ask her. We need to take these things into consideration, they could help her control the oncoming of the storm, but how to make them stop is a bit more difficult. The first time, Prince Zuko kissed her. The second time, I'm guessing she woke up in the water. It must be something that either startles her or makes her feel comfortable."

"Maybe.. why do you still call him 'prince'?"

He chuckled. "I don't know, I guess I just got used to it. That's what I had to call him. Well, either that or just 'nephew'. Now it's just a bad habit that I can't rid myself of."

"Where did Aang and Zuko go?"

"They went to where the great Air Temple once stood to practice."

"It's not there anymore?" Sokka looked around and realized he didn't see it. "It was just here a few months ago when we first started our trip to the North Pole, what happened?"

"Given it's just a guess, I'm going with the Fire Nation destroyed it"

"Somehow, I feel more powerful standing here," Aang said. He was out of breath when they reached the Temple ruins. Zuko had beat him, but just barely. Aang was fast for a twelve-year old.

"Well, you're an airbender," Zuko was out of breath too, "Aren't you supposed to feel that way here?" He paused for a second to catch his breath. "I always felt that way when I entered the Temple in the Fire Nation." He laughed thinking about it. "It never helped me though."

Aang laughed a little before throwing a fireball at him. Zuko jumped back and looked him in surprise. "Gotta keep you on your toes, expect an attack at all times."

Zuko smiled. "You've been talking to my uncle too much." He fireblasted at Aang and Aang threw up a firewall. "Good, good. Has he taught you to redirect lightening? He just taught me that one recently."

"No, not yet. We could've used that yesterday, huh?"

"That's what he sat up on his knees to do, right before that huge wave took us down. I can teach you the movements if you want."

"Okay!"

"Okay, first put both your arms pointing towards the sky, but at an angle." He showed Aang how to do it. "Then the arm that extends further will take the lightening and you will guide it through your body with your other hand: down your arm, into your stomach, and out the other arm. When you go from your arm to your stomach, be careful to avoid your heart."

"That's actually pretty easy," Aang said, practicing his new move.

"If you ever go up against Azula, and I'm almost positive you will if you ever plan on taking my father down, you'll have to know that move. She can do lightening. I still haven't gotten that one down, everytime I try it blows up in my face.. literally! My uncle says that it's not about anger or force, but I could never fully control that part."

"Why don't you try it now? I'm sure with Katara you're happy and calm alot, maybe it'll work."

"You might be right, Aang. Okay, back up a little. I don't want to hurt you if it blows up again." Aang backed up as Zuko got into the stance. He cleared his mind and made his face blank, no emotion in his eyes. He extended the two main fingers on each hand, moved his arms around along with his body then thrusted them towards the sky. Blue lightening. He stood there shocked for a few seconds before Aang tackled him with a hug.

"You did it! You did it!"

"I did!" He was staring at his fingers, then looked at the sky as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Come on, let's go tell Iroh! I'll race you back!" Aang took off, leaving Zuko behind trying to get to his feet to chase him.

Katara was awake when they came bursting through the trees together yelling. She was gathering water in the pot that Iroh found, he was boiling it, and she was cooling it down enough to fill their canteens.

Iroh looked up at them and smiled. "Which one of you figured out how to do that?"

"Zuko did it!" Aang yelled as they ran into the camp out of breath again.

"Zuko? Is this true, nephew?"

"Yes, Uncle. I made that. After all this time of it just blowing up in my face, I finally got it!"

"I told you that you couldn't be angry when you did that or it would blow up like all the other times. You finally found your muse, Zuko."

"He taught me how to redirect lightening, too!" Aang said excitedly. "He didn't shoot any at me though, he just walked me through the stances in case I ever had to go up against Azula."

"Sounds like you two had fun," Katara finally spoke up.

"Yeah, except for the part when Aang cheated when we raced back here." Zuko elbowed Aang and Aang just smiled really big. "He couldn't take losing again."

"There's a village somewhere in these mountains, should we risk it?" Aang asked. "I mean, if the Fire Nation destroyed the Temple, they might have soldiers in the village. Do we need supplies that bad? I mean, we're only about a week from the South Pole."

"I think I found enough food for us for the next few days," Sokka said, walking out of the trees behing Iroh and Katara. "Come help me get it, there's a lot."

They all followed Sokka through the thick trees and came to another small semi-clearing. It was full of small trees with lots of different fruits on them, and there were animals all over the place.

"I remember this place!" Aang whispered loudly so he didn't scare the animals off. "I used to come here all the time, the other airbenders used to take care of the animals who lived here."

"Well, it's their turn to take care of us. Aang, gather what fruits you want to take. Everyone else, pick an animal and let the master get it for you."

Zuko gave Sokka a funny look, then bent down and pulled the dagger out of his boot and threw it at a rabbit that was running by. Direct hit. Sokka returned the funny look. He took his boomerang out of its holder and threw it at a deer, but it stuck to the tree it was running past. He did his nervous laugh, complete with the scratching the back of the head before going over to pull it out.

Katara was standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, the same position she had known Zuko to do in the past, and said, "I guess the master needs more practice." She couldn't help but laugh when she realized how much she felt like Zuko standing that way. "I think you two can handle the food, I'm going to go practice my bending some more. Maybe I can find some way to control the storms that I don't remember making."

Aang was running around gathering the fruits already when she headed back, Iroh following close behind. When he spoke up, it startled her because she didn't know he had followed her. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"The storms?"

"Yes, I need to know what you were dreaming about when you went back to sleep on Appa after your bad dream yesterday evening."

She hesitated, but then thought maybe he could help so she told him, "I dreamt of Sokka. That he died. I couldn't save him. No one was there to help until I woke up and it started coming true. Then I heard Zuko, he brought Aang, and then you popped up with Momo."

"That's something like what I expected. Sokka and I were talking about it this morning and we noticed something. You're upset whenever the storms come and it takes something to startle or comfort you to end them. It's like you're connected spiritually with your element. It can sense when you're angry or upset and it comes to help. It's almost like Aang in his Avatar State."

Katara thought about that and realized he was right. "That's how I found Aang," she said quietly. "Sokka and I were fishing and he made me mad. I was yelling at him and he said that every time I flung my arms back, the waves hit a giant iceburg that was behind me and it cracked up the middle and fell apart. Aang and Appa were inside." She stopped for a second thinking about that and realized that's not the only time it happened either. "And in the North Pole, Master Pakku taught Aang and refused to teach me because I'm a girl. I confronted him and yelled a challenge at him in front of their council and every time I moved my arms the floor cracked and I broke a couple of water vases that were on either side of the stairs to the counsil's chairs. And in the battle with him, I did things I had never learned before because I was angry and they just came to me."

Iroh looked at her with a smile. "I think we found it. Let's just hope you don't do what Aang did in the North Pole and turn into La himself."

She wanted to keep talking, but stopped and looked up at him still somewhat in shock that she didn't realize this sooner.

"I just think that on the island, when your eyes turned gold, it was the ocean spirit posessing you to make you more powerful. Let's try something." He took her over to the edge of the lake they landed beside. "Now, just think about every bad thing that's ever happened to you. Let the thoughts flow through your mind, get angry, thrust your arms, yell if you have to. We're going to see if we can control this."

Katara closed her eyes and concentrated. _Her dad leaving, being captured so many times, losing her necklace, her necklace, her necklace, Azula still has her necklace, Azula is still after them, she wants to hurt them, she's trying to destroy the world's only hope, she'll kill her brother, her Zuko, she's trying to take him away, she wants him dead, she wants all her friends dead_... When she opened her eyes, she felt different. The clouds were moving all around the lake and through the mountains, the lake's waves were coming in fast and hard and getting bigger, the trees were blowing from the swirling clouds. She looked at Iroh, who was watching her.

"You're doing it! Your eyes!" he yelled over the storm. She had control. She could feel the spirit in her. Then she whispered in her head a thank you and the spirit left, the storm leaving with it. Iroh walked up to her quickly, proud that she had learned how to control it and he had helped. The boys came running out of the trees as the clouds were leaving, prepared for anything. All they saw was Katara jumping up and down in excitement and Iroh laughing, holding his stomach.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, running up to his sister.

"I did it!" she yelled. "I controlled it! I thought about bad things that have happened and things that are going on and I opened my eyes and I could see it all! I felt him with me!"

Zuko walked over to his uncle. "What did you do? Who is she talking about?"

"The ocean spirit is connected to her somehow. I was helping her control her new power and when she looked at me her eyes were blue and gold spotted. When the gold faded out, so did the storm."

Zuko walked over to her and Sokka. "The ocean spirit, La? Really? Uncle Iroh said when he saw your eyes, they were blue and gold spotted so you could actually see what you did?"

"Yes, it was amazing! I could feel him with me, the energy just flowing out of me into the lake and right back at me. I'm going to try it again later when I get some energy back. I didn't use that much this time. I want to see if I can talk to him. I need a couple questions answered."

------------------------------------------------

They coasted the ship slowly through the mess of iceburgs so they wouldn't hit any. Azula was pacing back and forth, getting impatient with how slowly they were going but she knew they had to or they'd sink. Mai was out at the front of the ship watching the iceburgs float by, occasionally throwing a flame at one. Ty Lee was in her room writing. Azula walked outside to join Mai throwing flames.

"Bored?" she almost laughed.

"Just a little. How much longer do we have to go? I'm ready to get back on land right about now. I've never been on the water for so long and it's starting to get to my stomach." Mai laughed a little, but stopped quickly for the sake of her nausea.

Azula thought it was a little funny, but didn't laugh. "We'll be there soon. Probably tonight."

"Good. I'm sick of the water, literally. Is Ty Lee still in her room?"

"Yeah, I think she's reading or writing or something. She's been acting kind of funny today. I mean, the sudden interest in my family."

"I noticed that. I wonder if something is wrong?"

"Who knows, she hardly talks about herself." Azula saw a big iceburg and blasted it, melting the whole tip off.

"What do you think they've taught the Avatar in the time we've been chasing them?"

"No idea. Iroh is most likely the one teaching him firebending and Iroh is almost as powerful as I am, but we still don't know how quick a learner he is. I've heard he's pretty fast, but rumors aren't always true. He could still be learning a fireball or mastered lightening by now. I don't even know how much of water and earth he knows. Judging by the lake in the mountains, either he's good or the people in the village lied."

"They probably lied. You saw the storm, that could've been him. Traveling with the waterbender girl, he's probably picked up a lot from her, especially since she's a master now."

"Yeah, and that earthbender girl that was traveling with them for a while.. oh, how I hate that day." Azula blasted another iceburg. Mai looked at her confused. "The day enemies joined forces to take me down. The two Water Tribe kids, the Avatar, Zuko, Iroh, and that earthbender girl." She smiled. "That day, I finally showed my brother how serious I am. I hit my uncle with lightening the second he took his eyes off of me, but then everyone hit me with everything and I had to get away."

One of the soldiers came from the bridge. "Princess Azula, we're coming up on the.. city?."

Azula looked out at the new and improved South Pole and smiled. "Good."

---------------------------------------------------

_Her necklace, her necklace, Azula has her necklace, she's planning on taking the world's hope, she wants the Avatar, she wants her brother, she can't have him, she'll never have him, over her dead BODY!_

Katara's eyes snapped open. Wind blowing, rain pouring, black clouds, huge waves. Maybe she let it get too far before she stopped. Okay, she thought. I need a favor from you, La. She felt the spirit moving around, telling her he was listening. If you are in contact with the other spirits, my friends and I could use their help soon. We're preparing for a great battle, possibly more than one. We need help preparing and possibly battling to put the world and the nations back in peace. Can you help?

The spirit finally spoke to her. I can try, it said. I will try. Then the storm was over, the gold specks were gone from her eyes.

Zuko ran to catch her before she fell. Her eyes closed before she fell and they stayed that way until dark. She awoke to a surprising sight. A little way in front of her, there stood a great tower where the Air Temple was supposed to be.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to it.

Zuko was there with her. "You were kind of talking in your sleep, except it wasn't you. We think it wasLa. He said for Aang to go to the ruins and wait. Well, Aang went and next thing we know, that shot out of the ground. When he came back, he had green specks in his eyes before he passed out next to you. We think it was the earth spirit. He went up there after he woke up and said the Air Temple was back. What did you ask when you talked tohim?"

"I asked for help in our upcoming battle. I think he just gave me an answer."

----------------------------------------------------

**I know this is a bit weird, but keep in mind that I wrote all this before I saw episodes 19 and 20, before I even knew about La and Tweebeing mortal and whatnot. I went back and fixed a few things, but I left most of it the same because I didn't want to rewrite the whole thing and the next few chapters.The next chapter has a pretty kickass fight scene that I may spice up morebefore I put it up. It's called "Azula vs. Katara". XD**

**R&R!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	6. Azula vs Katara

_This is one I had to rewrite so feel free to point out any mistakes you see. The battle scene is pretty good, so read up!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"We should be able to get there in a couple days." Aang was waking up, stretching on the sand after a good night's sleep. It had been a couple days since they left the Air Temple. "That is, if Appa will wake up," he giggled as he walked over to his furry friend and lifted up the fur over his eyes. Appa opened one eye and grunted loudly, almost knocking Aang over, before closing it again. "He'll have to fly straight through those days though."

Katara yawned and looked around. She sat up as she noticed it was still pretty dark outside. Zuko was still asleep beside her, and for some odd reason Sokka was on her other side. Aang was the only one awake. "You realize it's still dark out, right?" she asked as she walked over to where he was. He was already putting the little supplies they had left into the little bag on Appa's saddle.

"I know, but the sun will be up any minute now. We have no idea where Azula and her friends are now and I'd rather get moving before we find out."

"I guess that makes sense." She walked back to where she had been laying and woke up Sokka and Zuko. "Guys, come on. We have to go."

"Are they coming?" Zuko asked, still half asleep and yawning.

"No, but we should go before they do."

Sokka had rolled over and gone back to sleep, so Katara threw some of the icy cold water from the ocean on him and finally he got up. "Ah! That's cold!" He looked around. "It's still dark! Why do we have to leave?"

Katara just sighed as she walked over to Iroh and Momo to wake them up. Momo had really taken to Iroh, he slept with him every night they had been together. Katara touched Iroh's shoulder and his eyes popped open. He looked like he was about to wake up anyway. Momo, on the other hand, didn't want to wake up so Iroh carried him to Appa's back and let him sleep. They were off right before the sun peeked over the horizon.

-------------------------------------------------------

"They should be here in the next day or two with the Avatar and two traitors of the Fire Nation. They will not be harmed as long as they cooperate and hand them over." Azula had been pacing back and forth by the people of the now fairly large tribe.

Katara's Gran Gran stepped forward. "My Katara won't give up without a fight and neither will her brother."

"The grandmother, I suspect?"

"I am," she said with pride. She had no signs of fear in her voice and that agitated Azula.

"Well then, you're the first to go if they decide to fight back. I'm sure they won't be able to resist that, what do you think?" Azula was up in her face by then.

Pakku stepped forward at that. "Kana will not be harmed."

Azula lifted an eyebrow at him. "And what do you plan on doing to stop me?"

"I am the waterbending master from the North Pole. I'm sure you've heard of me, the other Fire Nation soldiers have. I'm the one that taught her Katara to be a master herself and if you plan on harming Kana, you'll have to go through me first. If I can't stop you, Katara can."

Azula laughed. The water peasant she hated so much was a master? "Wow, you're funny! I should hire you to entertain my father!" Sarcasm dripped off of every word. "There's nothing you can do to me that I can't handle. You forget, I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I am the firebending prodigy, everything my brother is not. I can handle anything you throw at me."

Kana held her hand out in front of Pakku as he started forward. "Let my Katara handle her. She is very capable, I'm sure. She learned from the best. If she needs your help, let her ask."

Pakku stared at her and sighed. "You're right. But you will go down in the end," he said as he turned his attention back to Azula.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You know what?" Katara was talking to Sokka and Zuko. "I feel so stupid, I forgot my own birthday."

Sokka looked at her, confused. "Your birthday? When was that?"

"The.." she paused for a second and thought about it, eyes widening. "The day the pirates found us. The first storm. That was my fifteenth birthday. Well, no wonder I forgot about it! There was waay too much stuff going on that day."

Zuko had to laugh. It was funny! "That was good, that was just funny. I'm sorry, I had to laugh." He laughed a little more before Katara's glare shut him up. "Sorry. Happy late birthday." He smiled a little at her and got her to smile back.

"Yeah, happy late birthday, sis." Sokka grabbed her around the neck jokingly. She laughed and pushed him off.

"I can't believe I turned fifteen already. It doesn't feel like that long ago that I turned fourteen. I guess time just flew after we left the South Pole with Aang."

Aang turned back to them. "Appa's really flying today." He laughed as he realized he made a joke. "We should be there in no time."

"Good," Iroh said, stretching. "I'll be glad when we can stop running for a little while. The day we spent in the mountains felt good."

"I wonder what the Fire Nation will think when they see the Air Temple back," Aang laughed.

"I can't wait to see Gran Gran again." Katara smiled thinking about it. "I haven't seen her since.." She looked at Zuko. "Actually since the day you crashed through our walls and we first met. You and Aang are the reasons I left home all that time ago. He's the reason we met, you know."

Zuko hugged her. "I know. I just wish I had realized how great you are sooner."

"Like, our first run-in with the pirates where I ended up tied to a tree?"

Zuko almost laughed remembering that day, but then remembered he had lost his ship to them over the waterfall. "That's actually when I first started liking you."

"Yeah, I thought I heard a hint of flirting in your voice when you had my mother's necklace hanging right in front of me."

"Well, one, you had guts talking to me the way you did and I guess I liked that. No one ever talks to me like that. Two, you looked so pretty and helpless. Three, I saw no fear in your eyes, I saw fire. You were ready to fight for your friends the way I fought for my uncle not long after. I respected that about you."

"At least someone respects me," she said, elbowing Sokka.

"Hey, you get respect when you give it!" he said, elbowing her back. He took out his boomerang and started sharpening and cleaning it.

"I think sometimes you care more about that thing than you do me, your own sister. You would probably remember its birthday over mine."

"It's almost here. Dad gave it to me before he left to fight in the war. He left it up to me to be the warrior in our village, but I left. With good reason, of course, but I still left. Gran Gran kind of made us go. We had to warn Aang about.. him." He pointed at Zuko.

Katara looked at him. "I wonder what she'll think about seeing you again. You weren't exactly a gentleman, yelling in her face and all."

"Well, the first thing I'll do is ask her forgiveness for that day. Then I'm sure when she sees you, she'll notice the necklace and we can tell her together about that."

"Sounds like a plan!" she said, burying herself into him. "Iroh, did you see any blue parkas in the bag or were they lost in the storm?"

Iroh turned his attention away from the view for a second. "I think I saw one in there."

Katara turned around and looked through the bag, luckily finding both of them in there. "Here Sokka, this one's yours." She threw his at him and put hers on. If the blankets had been in there, she would've grabbed one for Zuko but they were lost in the storm. She wrapped her arms around him to help keep him warm and realized he's a firebender. He heated his ownbody up, but let Katara's arms stay around him.

Aang didn't have a problem with it when they found him frozen in the iceburg or after they brought him to the village, and he still didn't have a problem with it. He just thought of it as 'a bit chilly'. He was weird like that though. Iroh seemed comfortable. Momo was keeping his lap warm, but the rest of him didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. He was just watching over the saddle at the water and iceburgsflying by them.

Suddenly, Aang yelled, "Oh no!" He swung around to face them. "They're already there!"

Katara jumped up and looked out in front of them. There was her.. home? I guess Pakku really fixed it up, she thought. But sure enough there was a Fire Navy ship there. She started to get angry. She knew that if Azula was on that ship, her Gran Gran was in trouble, and maybe Pakku too. The gold spots popped up in her eyes again as dark clouds formed over the ship. The waves crashed against its sides, the rain poured down on it. Appa flew faster at Aang's command, towards the city just ahead. Aang looked back at Katara. She was sitting on the edge of the saddle, hanging right over Aang's shoulder. Her brown and gold hair was flying, her eyes practically glowing, her face concentrated on the growing storm ahead.

"Guys, she's doing it again!" Aang yelled back to the others.

"Let her this time. She's warning Azula to back out, but my sister is stubborn. I think she's looking for a fight!" Zuko yelled. They were almost right on top of the storm now. Suddenly, Katara jumped off the front of the saddle, towards her home and the unwelcome ship.

"NO!" Aang yelled. He tried to reach for her but just missed. Then he tried to use his airbending to manipulate the air around her and make her float down safely. That seemed to be working. She floated down right behind Azula. Azula had heard the storm behind her and saw the bison almost right on top of them, but luckily didn't see Katara floating down behind her. She felt the wind from Aang's airbending around Katara and spun around. She was almost afraid. All the other times she had seen the waterbender, her eyes were blue. Now, they were spotted with gold and almost glowing and she looked incredibly angry. Azula couldn't help but smile at the challenge. It made it all the better when she noticed the necklace around Katara's neck.

"I knew my brother had a thing for you," she said, preparing herself to fight. "That's what made him weak, just like you."

At that, lightening struck right beside Azula's feet, making her jump. "Gotta keep on your toes, expect an attack at all times!" Zuko yelled as he jumped down from Appa as they landed.

Azula smiled at him. "Aw, my big brother finally learned how to fight!"

He was still running towards them when Katara's hand flew up, forming a thick wall of ice around her friends. "I can do this," she said, her eyes never leaving Azula. Azula stepped back and got into her stance.

"You can't beat me, I don't know why you're going to try," she smirked.

"Luckily for me, I have help." Her voice was mixed, just as Aang's was in his Avatar State. Suddenly, Katara's eyes burst into full gold. Her spirit now had full control and spoke through her. "By all the waters in the ocean and sky, you will not win this battle!"

Azula looked surprised, but kept her stance. What was that? she asked herself. That was not the Water girl's voice. She could hear behind her the running footsteps of her soldiers. Obviously running back to the ship, she thought. Maybe I can get a surprise move in.

Azula shot a fireblast at Katara fast. Right before it hit her, she shot up in the air on a big stream of water from the ice below her. The fire hit the water and created a little steam, but didn't affect Katara at all.She shot the stream down at Azula, forming it into ice as soon as it hit her. She was frozen, back to the ground with her hands frozen down by her face. By then she had gotten really angry at this stupid peasant that was defeating her at her own game. Her hands were frozen down, but she just heated up her whole body and the ice quickly melted away. Katara lifted a hand and refroze the wall that Zuko was trying to burn through. Azula kept shooting at her, but Katara kept dodging.

"I thought dodging was the airbender's job!" she yelled.

Katara jumped down from her big stream and attacked her head on. Ice spikes, fireballs, waves, lightening, back and forth like that for at least 10 minutes. Everyone in the city was watching as the young waterbender slowly overpowered the princess. Katara glanced at Pakku, who was silently begging with his eyes to help, and she nodded him in. He drew her attention away when he formed a big water whip and Katara caught her offguard with a thick, hard ice ball to the head. Azula fell limp, blood running slowly from her head from the impact of the ice. Katara walked over to the limp princess. She lifted both her hands and released the ice wall Zuko had been trying to burn through, then released the storm.

Ty Lee was watching the whole battle from the deck, along with Mai and the rest of the crew. Ty Lee held back a smile when the 'simple waterbender' took down one of the most powerful firebenders, not to mention the princess. She thought the whole war was stupid and, although Azula was her friend, she thought she was taking it too far. She started down the ramp when Mai yelled at her.

"What are you doing!"

"What I should've done a long time ago. I'm leaving."

"Azula ordered-"

"Azula isn't in charge anymore!" Ty Lee snapped. "Your precious princess has been defeated, I won't go down with her over a stupid war that I never wanted anything to do with in the first place!"

"Then why did you join her?"

"I had no choice, she almost killed me! Now I have a choice and I choose peace."

"She's still our friend!"

"She's your friend now." Ty Lee walked down the ramp and over to Katara. Kana had already run over there to her and hugged her, then ended up catching her when she passed out.

Zuko and Sokka ran over to her as soon as the ice wall was released. Kana held her while Sokka ran inside her home for a blanket. Zuko knelt down beside them. She looked up at Zuko and recognized him instantly, the eyes gave him away.

"You.." she almost whispered.

"She'll be okay, La took a lot out of her. She just needs to rest now."

She glared at Zuko before returning her eyes back to Katara. That's when she noticed the necklace. "Where is her mother's necklace?"

Zuko looked up at her, then walked over to his still unconcious sister. He looked through her pockets and finally found it and pulled it out. "It's right here. She lost it in the mountains on the way here and we had a feeling Azula picked it up."

"What's this?" She touched the red and blue stone.

"I made that for her a few days ago. Apparently it was her birthday, but she didn't remember until earlier today."

"You? Made this? Do you know what this is?"

"I do."

"But you're the prince of the Fire Nation. Why-"

"I was banished some time ago. I no longer belong to the Fire Nation, but I will again. When the Avatar, Aang, defeats my father, I will rule with Katara at my side and we'll bring the nations to peace."

She studied the necklace, tracing it with her fingers as he had seen Katara do before.  
"It's a beautiful piece."

"I hope so, it almost cost me my life!" he laughed a little. "I wanted to apologize for everything. I'm sorry for being the way I was when I came here the first time. I was just so set on being accepted by my father that I wouldn't let anything stop me from capturing the Avatar. I was mean to a lot of people, then I met her and she was as mean to me as I was to her. She was the only person who ever stood up to me even when she was tied to a tree and couldn't use her bending." Kana looked at him confused, but didn't ask. She figured Katara would tell her everything that happened when she woke up. "I liked and respected that about her. It was only about a couple weeks ago that I joined her group. She talked me into it.. and my uncle being attacked helped convince me."

She was just watching him when Sokka came running back with the blanket. "Sorry it took so long. They rebuilt everything, I couldn't find your place!" He put it over her and Zuko picked her up.

"Let's get her inside."

When they turned around, Ty Lee was standing there watching. "I didn't want to fight you guys. Azula pretty much threatened my life, I had no choice. Now that she's.. well, defeated, I was wondering if maybe I could come with you guys, or at least help somehow." She batted her eyes at Sokka and he blushed. She had liked him since she fought him on a river right after she joined Azula's group. They thought she was weird for that.

Sokka was still blushing. "Yeah, sure!"

Zuko gave him a look, but brushed it off and walked past them. "You can start by helping us take care of her until she wakes up."

Ty Lee and Sokka followed behind him. Sokka yelled at Aang, "Aang, come on!"

Aang was busy trying to do something with Azula. He made a hole in the ice big enough for her to fit in, then lifted the ice underneath her, sliding her in. The he closed the hole tightly around her so she couldn't move when she woke up. "That'll hold her for now," he said to himself, then he yelled at his friends, "Coming!" He was walking past the ship and he noticed they were slowly starting to come down, probably to get Azula. "No! You will turn around and you will go home now. This war is about to end, I'd suggest you find a place to hide. I'm sure Zuko will be harsh on traitors once he gains control of the Fire Nation." He built up a bunch of air and pushed them out of the city and back into the ocean and watched them leave. Mai was still on board, glaring at him as they sailed away.

He walked back with Kana, walking into the now crowded house. She walked through the people right to where Zuko was sitting beside Katara, holding her hand. "What happened to her?"

"We discovered just a couple days ago that Katara is connected somehow to the ocean spirit. Whenever she gets angry or upset, he comes to her aid. She just learned yesterday how to control it. She thinks about bad things and the spirit comes. She talks to him now. I guess she let it fully posess her this time because the normal Katara wouldn't have been able to take my sister out that fast."

"Your sister?"

"Unfortunately. I never did like her though."

Sokka looked at Pakku, who had now joined them. "How long have you been down here?"

"I left the day we won the battle in the North Pole and I haven't left just yet. I'm not sure if I want to," he nodded towards Kana.

Zuko looked back as Katara squeezed his hand. "Where am I? Gran Gran?" She tried to sit up, but got light-headed and Zuko laid her back down. Kana sat down next to her and hugged her.

"You're back home now, Katara."

"Where's Azula?"

Aang spoke up behind everyone, "I buried her back in the ice. She's unconcious right now."

Katara's eyes got wide. "I beat her?"

"Yeah," Zuko proudly said, "It didn't take you any time at all. You knocked her unconcious with a really hard ball of ice when she turned her head towards Pakku."

"Wow, I only remember telling her I had help and I blacked out. I think I subconciously told the spirit to take over because I don't remember telling him to. Either way, she's beat. Now we can focus on getting Aang trained the rest of the way so he can finish the fight." She yawned and her eyes started closing again, but she fought it.

"Go to sleep now, you've had a long day," Zuko said softly. He pulled her mother's necklace out of his pocket, put it in her hand, and closed it. "I promised you I'd get it back."

She smiled up at him. She whispered, "I love you," before she passed out again.

He smiled and kissed her on the head. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"If Sokka approves, I guess I approve as well. After all, since Hakoda isn't here to choose her husband, it's her brother's responsibility," Kana said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "But you'd better take care of her."

He stood up and smiled at her. "If you like, when we take back the Fire Nation back you can come live with us. I mean, you're family. Chances are, my uncle will live with us too." He laughed a little thinking about it.

"I would like that."

"Good, now everyone clear out. Katara needs sleep and Aang still needs training. Uncle Iroh, take Aang out near Azula so you can train him and keep an eye on her at the same time. I still need to train too, but I don't want to leave her just yet."

Iroh and Aang left while Sokka and Ty Lee followed right behind. "Judging by the way my Sokka is acting, I'd say he has a crush on that girl."

Zuko watched them walking out. "You know, I think she flirted first. She's like me in that department. My father and her friend both made us chase the Avatar and we both ended up falling for the Water Tribe kids he was traveling with." He laughed again. "Now I'm glad I chased him. I never would've met her." He looked back down at her and smiled.

"So, you want to explain how she got tied to a tree?"

"Which time?"

"There was more than one?"

"Well, how about I let her tell you when she wakes up, that way you'll feel better about hearing it."

"Okay. Go ahead and go train. I'll stay here with her. Keep an eye on Sokka for me, will you?"

"Sure," he smiled as he walked out.

Outside, Aang was practicing the lightening bolt. It blew up in his face when Zuko walked out there and he had to laugh. "See? It's not as easy as it looked."

He tried it again and got it that time. "I'm a quick learner, remember? Now I think I've got just about everything mastered! This should be no problem." He threw up a flame wall and extinguished is when he remembered they were on ice. He mended it back together when he saw it melting. "Awesome! I wish there was some earth around so I can bend all four of them now."

"We'll stay here for a couple days and let Katara and Sokka catch up with their Gran Gran before we head out for our final battle. I think everyone could use a break." Zuko said as he sat down on the ice next to them.

Iroh chuckled. "That's for sure. I'd like to keep my feet on the ground for a day or two."

"What's going to happen to me?" Ty Lee asked him.

Zuko looked at her. She was sitting next to Sokka, of course. "You're helping, so I'll let you go. Plus, you have a crush on my future brother so we're okay. You break his heart, I break yourneck. I think that's about how you said it, isn't it Sokka?"

Sokka and Ty Lee looked at each other and blushed.. again. "Yeah, something like that."

"You guys are no fun." He got up and walked over to his sister, still passed out and frozenin the ice. "Here's fun." They all watched him as he melted the ice around Azula and let her float off into the ocean. They just stared at him. He looked back. "What? I didn't know what else to do with her. The ice wasn't going to hold her, air won't hold her, there's no earth here to work with, that was all I could think to do! And I was bored."

Sokka laughed. "The only thing she can do with her firebending is melt the ice chunk she's on or the ones around her if she gets free. She's stuck out there! It's perfect!"

"Okay, I'm going back to check on Katara. I know it's only been a couple minutes, but she might be awake."

Aang wanted to follow, but Iroh held him back. "You need to practice while you can. The more you practice now, the less you have to practice the rest of the time we're here."

Aang sighed as he watched Zuko go back into the house. He was right, she was awake. She had been talking to Kana about their adventures and she seemed so excited to tell her about everything that happened while she's been gone. She covered the pirates, the earthbenders, the North Pole incident with Kana's ex-fiance Pakku, all her encounters with Zuko, she didn't leave anything out. She just kept going and didn't even notice Zuko come in. He watched her for a minute, then turned around and walked back outside and sat down outside the door.

He hadn't really had time to himself to think about anything. He was trying to imagine what their lives would be like when he and Katara took over the Fire Nation. Would Aang stick around? What about Sokka? How would his father's troops react to his fall? He was sure there would be a rebellion, but he was almost afraid to imagine how big it would be. He knew that once they took over, he would have to increase guards because of all the rebellion that he knew would happen. He was almost afraid to think what would happen if he and Katara ever decided to have a baby.

"Are you okay?"

Zuko jumped around to see Katara standing in the door. He stood up and hugged her.

"Okay, I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just letting my mind wander." He hugged her tighter. "I love you."

He was done thinking about the upcoming battle for the world. All he wanted to focus on was Katara. His life. His love. His soon-to-be wife.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**You know you loved this one. I know the battle was a bit short, but I'm not really good at battle details. I'm trying though! The next chapter will be up soon and you will laugh. Penguin sledding!R&R!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	7. Countdown to War

_Okay guys, here we go! This one has funny in it, hope you enjoy it!_

---------------------------------------------

"Penguin sledding!"

Katara opened her eyes to see Aang jumping around trying to wake one of the other boys. Sokka kept swatting at Aang, but Zuko just sent up a small flame from his hand. Neither one of them wanted to get up just yet even though the sun was visible. Zuko thought he deserved to sleep in for once in his life, literally. They were, after all, taking it easy for a couple of days, right?

"Come on guys, let's go penguin sledding!"

Katara sat up and looked at him. "What is it with you and those penguins? That's the first thing you said when I got you out of that iceburg. 'Wanna go penguin sledding with me?' Can't you go by yourself?"

"It's no fun by myself! Besides, I forgot how to catch them."

"One word: fish."

"Oh yeah! Will you come with me?"

Katara sighed and laid back down. "Maybe if it wasn't so early in the morning."

"I'll go!" Iroh called. "I've never been penguin sledding, it sounds like fun!"

"Alright!" Aang yelled excitedly as he ran out the door, Iroh slowly following behind.

Zuko rolled over to face Katara. "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I just wish he'd wait until later in the day to start it." She laughed a little. "We should let him be a kid while he still can be."

Zuko looked almost confused, then saw what she was getting at. None of them knew the outcome of the upcoming battle they'd have to fight. For all they knew, they would all die trying to fight his father. He knew he should keep positive about it, but couldn't help thinking what would happen if they lost. He would surely die, he was already a traitor. Iroh as well. Aang was the Avatar so they wouldn't kill him. They would keep him locked up until he died and the next Avatar was born, then they'd begin the hunt again. But what of Katara and Sokka? Would they die next to him? He shook that thought out of his head. He would never live to see her die. He refused to let her die.

"You've been thinking a lot lately. Tell me what's on your mind." Katara's voice almost surprised him.

"I was just thinking about what you meant by that. Do you think he'll die?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but we're going to do everything we can to make sure he doesn't. I'll be right there next to him when he faces the firelord."

Zuko's eyes got wide. "I know he's your friend, but the battle is meant to be between him and the firelord. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then fight with us. Stand up against your father, I know Iroh will. If we all fight him together, we're sure to do some damage. Tell him to his face that he's a disgrace to Avatar Roku. Take your honor back. I know we can beat him."

"I'll fight!" Sokka yelled from the other side of the room, holding his boomerang up in the air. He sounded still half asleep. Zuko and Katara looked over at him. "I'm right there with you, Tar-" he yawned. "Katara.." He fell back asleep.

"I think I'm getting up, I'm not used to sleeping in past sunrise and it feels weird." Zuko laughed a bit as he sat up. Katara leaned over and hugged him around the waist so he couldn't get up, then she let him go. "I'm going to see if I can find my uncle and Aang. Maybe I'll try penguin sledding. I have to have fun too while I can."

He got up and walked out. Katara thought for a second, then she got up too and ran after him. Sokka was left sleeping. "Wait, you don't know where to go!"

Zuko turned around as Katara caught up to him. "Um.. follow the penguins?"

"There's one penguin over there and he looks lost. You're already going the wrong way! Follow me." He followed her out of the city andover an ice hill and there were hundreds of penguins. Aang and Iroh were right in the middle of them trying to catch a couple.

"I've never seen one up close before," Zuko said, almost amazed.

"They're adorable, aren't they?"

"They're bigger than I thought."

"Well, you can't ride them if they're small." She took off running through them towards Aang and Iroh. "Still not catching any?"

Aang looked up. "No, they just won't come!"

Katara pulled a small fish out of her parka pocket. "Did you forget something?" She threw it at Aang and the penguins attacked him again. He wrangled a few and he, Iroh, and Katara took them up to the top of the biggest hill.

Katara looked back where Zuko was just watching. "Come on! You have to play! We're going to race them to the bottom." Zuko walked over to where they were getting ready. He sat down on the back of the one they got for him and held on.

"First one to the bottom wins! Woohoo!" Aang yelled as he took off, the others following closely. Iroh was laughing the whole way down, Zuko was yelling. He didn't know what to do. He got down closer to the penguin and held on tighter and flew right past Aang into the lead. Katara was right on his tail, battling Aang for second and Iroh didn't care where he was, he was having fun. Zuko was first to the bottom, followed by Aang, then Katara and Iroh. They got up and the penguins just waddled away like they were used to that already.

"Ha!" Zuko yelled, pointing at Aang. "I beat you again!"

Aang laughed at him. "You were screaming half the way down! You were scared!"

Iroh almost fell down laughing. "That was fun, let's do it again!" He went back to the top with another penguin and rode back down by himself while the other three watched, laughing at him.

"It was kind of fun, it was just my first time and it startled me a little. That's all." Zuko tried to cover up the fact that it did scare him a little. He's not supposed to let anyone know he's scared of anything.. except losing Katara. That one everyone already figured out. "Can we head back to the village now? I'm kind of hungry."

Katara and Aang watched as Iroh came sliding back down again. "Yeah, we can go. I don't think Iroh wants to just yet though, so Aang can stay with him.. if you want to Aang. It's up to you."

Aang looked at her for a second. "Actually I'm hungry too. Let's drag Iroh off of the penguins for a few minutes and see what Gran Gran cooked up for lunch!"

Zuko yelled at Iroh, who was trying to climb back up the hill. "Uncle, let's go! We're going to eat!" He slid the rest of the way back down and followed. Zuko had never seen him having so much fun.

Kana had cooked up a big lunch for her big group. Aang had gotten out some of the fruit he had stored in Appa's saddle and was already eating. They all sat down around the small table while Katara helped Kana serve lunch. They ate mostly in silence except for a compliment here and there on the food. When Iroh was finished, he thanked her and ran back out to play with the penguins.

"He's obsessed," Zuko laughed. "He's going to either want one or want to move here and have them all to play with."

"He's welcome to stay here if he likes," Kana spoke up.

Zuko looked up at her. "He probably won't. If I know my uncle, he'll be eager to get back to his home in the Fire Nation. He'll definitely visit though." He finished his meal and thanked her before walking outside.

When everyone was done, Katara helped her clean up. "That boy of yours is a keeper."

Katara looked at her. "I hope so. He's amazing. It's almost crazy how fast it all happened, but we knew each other pretty well before he even joined us from all our past encounters."

"I noticed his scar was gone. What happened with that?"

"I healed it right after he joined us."

"Do you know how he got it?"

"From his father. He spoke up in a war council meeting and was challenged to an Agni Kai, a duel between two firebenders. He accepted thinking he was going to fight the general he spoke out against, but instead faced his father. He refused to fight and for that he lost his honor and was physically and mentally scarred. That's why he was looking for Aang, so he could take him back to his father and regain his honor and his place in line for the throne."

"I think you've been good for him. He's not nearly as tense as he was when he came here the first time. He's actually happy and trying to make you happy as well."

"I know," she smiled. "I'm happy too." They finished up and she started to walk outside but stopped at the door.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know if it's tomorrow or the day after. I'll ask when I talk to them." Katara turned and walked out. Zuko was sitting outside the door again. He looked up surprised when she sat down beside him. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know. I've had so much on my mind lately I don't even know where to begin."

"Let's start with your fears." He looked at her, but before he could say anything she continued, "When I catch you thinking, I see fear in your eyes. What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you. Losing you and all my new friends. Trying to live a semi-normal life after this war is over is going to be hard with all the rebellion groups coming at us all the time. My father's followers aren't going to stand by and let his war fall apart. They're going to fight back. What if one day we have a baby?" He saw her blush. "I know that's too soon to think about now, but what if? How many people do you think will be after him all the time as payback? I know Aang will be there and some people will be happy the war is over and will help to keep it that way, but my father has a lot of loyal followers. We won't be safe."

"I'm willing to take that risk to be with you. I knew what the risk was when I accepted your proposal." She touched her necklace at that. "I can handle them. Remember, water beats fire." She laughed when she got a look from Zuko. "I'm glad you finally opened up to me. That's how I want our relationship to be, open and honest.. unless one day I do get pregnant, you can't tell me I'm fat even if I look like I'm about to explode." She laughed again. That made him smile.

They sat quietly beside each other watching Aang practice. Iroh hadn't been able to get another penguin so he was helping again. Aang was getting stronger every time he practiced. At this rate, he would be able to defeat the firelord as fast as Katara had defeated Azula the day before. He stopped for a minute, looking at a fireball in his hand.

"Iroh, step back a little. I wanna try something again," he said as he started tossing the fireball back and forth. Katara knew what he was doing. That's what he did right before she got burnt. He made a couple more and started juggling them. Then he put them all together and created a stream of fire that almost looked like the water whip. He was moving it around like water, then started moving it in a circle around him and slowly expanding it. Iroh looked back at Katara as she motioned for him to get back further. Aang was concentrating hard on trying to form it into a dragon like the one at the Fire Festival they had snuck into a while back. There's the face.. now the rest of the head.. and there's its leash.. and WHOOF! He lost it. Iroh applauded from where he stood back all the way next to Katara and Zuko. "That was a very advanced move, I don't even think I can do that. Where did you learn that?"

Aang blushed. "We snuck into a Fire Nation costume party and I saw a guy doing that. Katara almost got swallowed by it though, but I blew our cover and blew it up. That was how I met my other teacher, Jeong-Jeong. He was the first person to ever leave the Fire Nation army and live. He's the one who taught Zhao."

All of them had almost forgotten Zuko's other former enemy. Luckily for them, he was killed in the North Pole battle. Katara remembered the question she was supposed to ask and figured now would be a good time while they weren't practicing. "Aang, are we leaving tomorrow or the day after?"

He looked over at her with an almost surprised look on his face. "Well, I thought maybe tomorrow. I had fun today and ended up practicing anyway, I think my mind is trying to tell me something. If it's okay with you guys, that is."

Katara was all in, Zuko followed, then Iroh. Katara looked around for her brother. "Where are Sokka and Ty Lee?"

------------------------------------------------

Sokka helped Ty Lee to the top of the hill that overlooked all the penguins. She hadn't seen them up close either, but there was no way she was sledding on one. "Aww, they're sooo cute! Look at their little mouths and whiskers and they're four little wings! Can they fly?"

"Not in the air, but my sister and Aang proved they could fly on the ice. That's what they meant by 'penguin sledding'. They ride on their backs downhill and race them."

"Does it hurt them?"

"They haven't complained yet!" he laughed. He helped her down to them so she could pet one.

"It's smiling at me!" she laughed out when she pet one of them. "He likes it! Aw, now I want one!"

"Not if you live in the Fire Nation. They won't survive up there, it's not cold enough. But, if you want, you could stay here with them.. and me. But only if you want, you don't have to 'cuz I know you have a family you have to get back to and-"

She stopped him with a small, quick kiss on the lips. He blushed. "You're so funny," she laughed as she started climbing up the hill back to the city.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled after snapping out of his trance. He caught up and they walked back to the city, hand in hand.

"Aww, how cute!" Katara yelled as she saw them approaching.

Zuko turned to see them. "Who did I tell about that? I knew that would happen!"

"Now he can stop being jealous of me." She teased him, even pinching his cheek and talking with a mocking baby tone that he hated, but he didn't care right then.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Sokka. Is that okay?" Aang called, walking towards them.

"I guess so," he replied with an 'I don't care' tone of voice. "I don't want you getting hurt, will you wait here for me?"

Ty Lee stared at him. "Um, and miss my chance to help bring down Ozai? I don't think so. I want to be remembered as one of those who helped bring him down. Plus, I want to get a hit or two in. I'm not exactly his biggest fan." She laughed.

Zuko stood up next to him and nudged him. "I already tried with Katara, the girls won't back down," he whispered in Sokka's ear. "They're either really stubborn or brave."

Sokka whispered back, "I say both." They laughed at that.

That made Katara happy. She liked seeing them get along, it made her feel better about them being together. "I'm going to tell Gran Gran what the plan is," she said, trying to get up. Zuko helped her. She kissed him on the cheek and walked inside.

Aang was drawing faces in the ice, melting them into it. Iroh was just sitting there, looking at the wall where he and Zuko had crashed through. It was fixed back after Pakku and the other volunteers from the Northern Water Tribe moved there. Aang sat down and stared at the wall, thinking about how much was going to happen when they reached the Temple that Firelord Ozai would surely be in when they got there. He needed to meditate before he lost it completely.

"If you need me, I'll be meditating on top of the wall," he called as he got up and started up the ramp to Sokka's former lookout.

They all looked at him worried, but who wouldn't be if there was a chance you could die in the next few days? If Appa flew the way he had the day before, that's all it would take for them to get there. Unless..

Katara walked out of Kana's house, thinking. "Sokka, is that old Fire Navy ship still in the ice?"

He looked at her, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. "You mean, that one that was boobie-trapped but you and Aang just _had_ to explore? Yeah, of course it is. You were the only waterbender here, you're the only one who could've gotten it out."

She smiled. "Zuko, come with me. I think I have a plan." She grabbed his hand and they took off for the old ship.

"Oh no, I think I know what she's thinking." Sokka sighed and put his head in his hand.

------------------------------------------

"This is the one that gave away your position the day Aang was found. I remember seeing the flare shoot up, then you and Aang hopping out and down the side. Oh, I remember that day like it was yesterday. I apologized to Kana about that day, by the way."

"Shhh, I need to concentrate. This is pretty big, I may need help but I'd rather not disturb Aang and I don't know where Pakku is." She held her arms out in front of her lifting them slowly. Zuko noticed the ship moving up. She kept going until it was out of its little ice prison, then she flattened the ice slowly so it wouldn't break through. "Walk around, take a look and see if it needs any repairs or anything."

Zuko circled the ship twice, but found it in perfect condition. "It's good enough to sail."

"Perfect! We'll make better time if we use this, plus we can go through the night and we won't have to rely on Appa and he can relax and let us do the driving!" All the ice around the ship turned to water and Katara made a trail to get the ship out. She and Zuko climbed aboard and checked the inside to make sure it was safe. He found some Fire Nation armor that looked like his old armor. There was a small hole in the ceiling of one part, but it wasn't anything big. Other than that, it was in perfect condition.

Zuko started it up and they sailed it the short distance to her village, scaring everyone until Katara showed up at the front to bend the ice open for it and stopping right in front of a meditating Aang. He looked up and smiled. "That's perfect!" he yelled. He jumped up onto the deck and looked around the ship. Sokka, Iroh, and Ty Lee joined them to explore.

When they all went back out on the deck, Katara unleashed her plan. "I thought maybe we could take this instead of Appa." Katara started. She saw the look on Aang's face, then said, "No, I mean instead of riding Appa. He can come, we just give him a break since now we have a new addition to our crew. This can go all night and the Fire Nation won't try to attack us if they see it. When we enter Fire Nation waters, Zuko can tell the guards that he has the Avatar so they'll let us through peacefully. Then, he and Iroh and Ty Lee will walk us three into the Temple as their prisoners, seal the door once we get in, and the battle will begin. What do you think?"

Everyone stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. Then, "That was actually really well thought out and it might just work." Ty Lee looked around at everyone staring at her. "No, really. If you think about it, most of the soldiers are baffoons anyway. They would never suspect anything! We would have nothing to worry about, especially if we have the Avatar."

"She's got a point," Zuko said. Iroh laughed in agreement. Everyone liked the plan. Katara was proud of herself. Zuko hugged her for it.

"We can set out tonight if you want," Katara suggested. "Some of us will sleep during the day and drive at night, the others will do the opposite. There are plenty of rooms so we don't have to worry about that, and if you think we should recruit some of the other villagers to help sail this thing through the night, go ahead and ask around. We need all the help we can get right now."

Kana heard everything and came aboard. "I'm going with you then." Everyone spun around, completely surprised to see her. "A few others want to help as well. The sooner we get there, the sooner this will be over. That's what we all want."

Katara ran to her and hugged her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure I want to see my granddaughter help end this war and make peace by marrying water into fire. I never thought I'd live to see the day and since I'm still alive, I'm not going to miss it." She laughed, then waved behind her. Five more villagers came aboard, including Pakku. "These are the ones that want to help. We can leave as soon as we pack up all the supplies we need.. and your bison."

Their things were packed up in no time and they determined which half would have day shift and which have would take night. Then they set sail, on their way to fight the biggest battle of their young, and a couple old, lives. Little did they know that tragedy would strike in the midst of someone's victory.

-------------------------------------------

**I know the Fire Navy ship had a big hole in it thatKatara and Aanggot through, but it ruined everything so I "fixed" it. I hope you liked it. R&R! XD**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	8. Return to Keyoshi Island

_Please don't burn me for this. You can tell by the name that Suki is in this one, but.. well, just read. And thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my stories. It makes me feel better about them. XD_

---------------------------------------------

"This one is a little saber-tooth moose-lion."

"That cloud almost looks like a bunny."

"That one kind of looks like the Fire Nation symbol." Zuko sat up to look for a different cloud. The ship was moving fast enough, they were about an hour past the new Air Temple already and it was barely dusk. Driving was simple enough, there seemed to be nothing to it. I guess that's why he and Katara were laying on Appa's back on the deck watching cloud shapes.

"Hey, there's a dragon head over there!" Katara pointed the direction Zuko was looking. He had already noticed it, but was trying to figure it out.

"It's almost dark, when should we get the night shift up?"

"When it gets dark, maybe?" she laughed. She sat up and slid down Appa's side to the deck. "I'm going to make sure we're still on course. Run and heat up the engine a little more, let's see how fast this thing can go."

Zuko slid down the other side and went below. Katara walked to the bridge to check up on everything. They were headed slightly off course, but she adjusted it with no problem. She stood there watching the sunset for a minute, not even noticing Sokka and Ty Lee coming in for the night shift.

"Are you going to bed tonight?" Sokka asked, startling her.

"Oh, yeah. I was just watching the sunset. It's just so pretty today."

"Well, go to bed. You have a long shift tomorrow."

"I know. Goodnight!" She walked out and headed below. Zuko was already in their room, almost asleep but fighting it until she got there. "You look tired," she laughed.

He yawned and stretched across the bed. She just laid down on top of him until he gave up and moved over. "I'm worn out. I ran all the way down there and back. I'm about to pass out now."

"Aww, my poor little prince is sleepy." She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. He was asleep before she could blow his candle out, so she just laid there with him enjoying the company until she fell asleep.

Sokka and Ty Lee checked to make sure everything was running smoothly before going out on the deck to sit. They were still heading in the right direction and the engine was running smoothly.

"Thanks for helping me with the night shift, Sokka."

"No problem. I like the night anyway. It's not as hot as the daytime is and the stars help me relax for some reason."

"Who else is on night?"

"Just a couple of people from the village, Iroh, and Aang. My Gran Gran helps in the day with Zuko and Katara.. and Pakku I think. Katara thought it best for Aang to take night because she and Zuko would be taking day and Aang would've been keeping an eye on them. He has a girlfriend, but he's still upset about the whole thing."

"Where is his girlfriend?"

"She lives in a big Earth Kingdom city. He urged her to stay there with her father until he came back for her after the war was over and she fought with him over it, but stayed. She could've been a big help. She's the one that taught Aang to earthbend. She's the greatest earthbender I've met, definitely a challenge for King Bumi."

"Who?"

"King Bumi. The former king of Omashu before the Fire Nation stormed them. The only reason he didn't fight was because he wanted to stay there with his people. He said something like 'Their fate will be mine' or something like that."

"Wow. He's a couragous man."

"Yeah, especially for his age. He's about as old as Aang really is, overa hundred years! They were friends before Aang was told about being the Avatar."

They heard a noise underneath them. Sokka went to the edge and looked over, but it was too dark to see anything. They heard it again. It sounded like something was rubbing against the keel. He walked back towards Ty Lee.

"Go under now. If something comes out of the water, I don't want it to get you." He pulled his boomerang out of its holder on his waist. Ty Lee hesitated for a second, then went under just a little, making sure she could keep an eye on him. There was that noise again. Sokka went back to the edge but that couldn't change the fact he couldn't see anything. He heard a noise on the stairs and looked back to see Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Iroh running up.

"What is that?" Zuko demanded.

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" Sokka yelled over the noise. It kept getting louder like something was trying to scratch its way through the bottom.

"We have to get off the ship," Katara said, sounding scared. "Something's trying to get through and we have to get off now."

"Where are we?" Aang asked as if he might have an answer.

"Hold on," Sokka called, running towards the bridge. He checked and ran back. "I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news it we're near Keyoshi Island. Good news is we're near Keyoshi Island!"

"Wait, how is that bad and good news?" Zuko snapped.

"Well, it's bad because there's a giant sea monster that lives here and that's what's trying to get through. It's good because we're friends with the people who live on this island. They're worshippers of Avatar Keyoshi and their warriors are modeled after her."

Katara laughed thinking back to that. "That's the day Sokka got his butt kicked by girls and was too ashamed to admit it."

"I remember those girls. They were.." Zuko looked at Katara, who was glaring at him. ".. brave. Not pretty whatsoever. They were nothing compared to you." Katara smiled at him, but she knew what he was really going to say. She's just glad he knew better.

The noise was even louder now and sounded like it had broken through. Aang jumped in the water, catching everyone by surprise. "Aang!" yelled Katara as she ran to the side of the deck where he jumped.

"He somewhat tamed this thing last time we were here, he can do it again, I'm sure." Sokka walked up behind her. Suddenly the beast shot out of the water, Aang on his head pulling his whiskers back like reins. "See? That's what he did last time!"

"Sunagi broke through at the bottom! It's sinking, but Keyoshi Island isn't far away! You should be able to get there before it sinks, just stay up on the deck!" Aang yelled from the monster's head.

"Oh no, Gran Gran! I'll run down and wake everyone up!" Katara took off below, Zuko right on her heels.

"Maybe with some luck, the Keyoshi warriors will let us have a ship! They love us there, especially Aang because, well, he's the new Avatar." Sokka was only hoping he was right. They did like him, but now with them traveling with firebenders, who knows? Especially since one of them nearly destroyed their town last time. Maybe they won't recognize him with his 'new make-over'.

Zuko ran back up with Pakku and a few of the others. "Where's Katara?"

"She isn't back yet, she probably had to go further than you."

"SOKKA!" They all heard the call from below. A pain shot through Sokka's heart, he hoped it wasn't what he thought. He took off as fast as he could following Katara's continuing screams.

Everyone on deck tried to follow, but Zuko stopped them. "Stay up here and get off when we get to the island. If we're not back by then, make sure the Avatar gets to the Fire Nation Temple." He ran down the stairs, Iroh calling after him. He could hear Katara yelling for Sokka to help, he knew he had already found her. He ran into her Kana's room and slid to a stop. There was a little water on the floor from the hole in the bottom. The ship was sinking faster than Aang anticipated. Katara and Sokka were trying to get Kana off the bed. She was either unconcious or.. he didn't want to think about it and hoped for the better. He ran over to them and helped lift her up and carry her out onto the deck.

"What happened?"Pakku asked, running to help them as they came up the stairs.

"We don't know, she just didn't wake up!" Katara panicked. "I don't know if she's.. oh, I don't know!" She was in tears. Zuko wouldn't say anything about them this time.

"Appa! Follow Aang and land on that island! Yip yip!" Sokka yelled, hoping Appa understood. He took off, following Aang as Sokka had asked. They laid Kana down and tried to determine if she was still breathing.

Iroh kneeled over her and put a hand on her chest to see if it would move. Nothing. He felt her throat for a pulse. There was one, but it was very small and felt like it was fading. "We have to do something right away, she doesn't seem like she's going to last much longer."

Katara was in Zuko's arms, still crying. She couldn't look at her, not like that. They felt a bump and Sokka looked over the side. "Hey, we're on land. Let's get her down now!"

Ty Lee started down the ramp as soon as it was released. "I'll run ahead and wake some of the villagers up and see if they can help!" She waited for a nod before she took off across the sand and into the dark as fast as she could.

Pakkuand Sokka picked her up and started slowly down the ramp. Zuko helped Katara down. By that time, she was crying so hard she could hardly stand. "There's nothing I can do, there's nothing I can do," she kept repeating. "I can't heal her if I don't know what's wrong with her and there's nothing I can do.." Zuko finally gave up and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. If anything, this would bring them closer.

Iroh brought a blanket off of the ship to lay her on until help came. They didn't want to move her too much so they laid her on the blanket in the sand. Iroh kept a close watch on her pulse, Sokka wouldn't let go of her hand, Katara couldn't stop crying, and all Zuko could do was hold her until she calmed down. Finally Ty Lee came running back with a few of the Keyoshi warriors.

"We have to move her to the village, it's not far," one of them said. She was obviously the leader. Sokka looked up at her and automatically recognized her as Suki, the one that kissed him last time they were here. This should be fun, he thought sarcastically.

"Is it safe to move her?" Pakku asked before they would let them touch her.

"We have no choice. If she doesn't make it there, then she wouldn't have here. Now let's go before it's too late. Our medicine woman is waiting."

Six of them lifted her on the blanket she was laying on, making it easier and faster to move. Zuko carried Katara, still bawling. They got to the village pretty quickly, it was very close to the beach they had landed on. They hurried her in and most of them came back out. Sokka refused to leave her side and Pakku and Iroh stayed with him. Zuko sat Katara down on the porch outside the door and sat next to her letting her continue to cry on his shoulder. He kept his arm around her and tried to reassure her that her Kana would be okay.

"She's in a safe place now, they'll take good care of her and see that she gets better. She'll be okay, she promised that she wouldn't miss our wedding day or the day that we bring this war to an end. That's why she came, remember?" He felt Katara nod and kept going. "She'll fight to keep her promise, she will be okay." He turned his head to where hers was laying on his shoulder and kissed her on the head.

Suki sat on the other side of Katara and touched her hand. "Our medicine woman is a miracle worker, your grandmother is in the safest of hands." She looked at Zuko and he turned his head away quickly before she recognized him like the others had. Frankly that had him confused. Katara had taken his scar away so that no one would recognize him, but it hadn't helped so far.

"She just needs some rest now," Sokka wimpered as he walked out slowly. He sounded like he had been crying too. "She's okay, they think she just overexcited herself about leaving home for the first time since she came to the South Pole and had a heart attack. We're lucky we got her here as fast as we did. We're taking her off the shifts if we can get a new ship or somehow fix ours." Suki got up and let Sokka sit next to his sister. She leaned away from Zuko and hugged Sokka, still crying a little. He hugged her back hard. "It's okay Katara, she's okay."

"Wait.. aren't you..?" Suki started. Zuko's stomach jumped, he thought she recognized him. "You are! You're the ones traveling with the Avatar! Sokka and Katara, I remember you now! Where is Aang?"

Zuko jumped off the porch. "I'll go find him, he might be back at the ship." He walked away quickly leaving Katara to her brother. He was right, Aang was sitting on the sand beside the ship. No one ever saw him get off of that monster. He must've gotten off after they had left the ship to go to the village. "Why aren't you in the village with everyone else?"

"I don't know.. I know Katara's crying and I guess I just can't be around her when she's like that."

"Sokka's crying too if it makes you feel any better."

"Not really."

"Come on, the warriors are looking for you. They're excited you're back."

"What about you?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm afraid they'll recognize me like everyone else has since my scar was healed."

"But you're on our side now. They'll accept you if you're with us."

"I don't know.."

"Come on, you have to go back. Katara needs you." You could hear the sadness in his voice when he said that.

"You still don't want us to be together, do you?"

"Don't worry about me, I think I'm just being selfish. Besides, she thinks of me as her little brother.. that's how it's always been."

Zuko walked up to Aang and put his arm around his shoulders and smiled. "Well come on, little brother. Your family needs you right now."

Aang looked up at him and smiled. "You've really changed, Zuko. It's good to have you with us now."

They walked back to the village like that. When they got there, Sokka and Katara were talking on the porch. They looked up and saw Zuko and Aang walking together and it surprised both of them. Aang felt better since neither of them were crying anymore, but he could see Katara's eyes were still red. He walked up to both of them and hugged them. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay Aang," Katara sniffled a little. "She's okay now, she just needs to sleep."

Aang let them go and backed up a couple steps. "What happened?"

"Heart attack. She was overwhelmed with leaving the South Pole for the first time since she moved there and her heart just couldn't take it I guess. She needs to rest so we're taking her off of her shift if we can get a new ship."

"Maybe they'll let us have one, or at least borrow one."

Sokka looked up. "I was thinking about that, but I wasn't sure they'd let us because of who we're traveling with now. Let's hope they don't recognize Zuko."

"The Fire Nation prince?" someone spoke up behind them. Sokka jumped around. Of course it had to be Suki. "He almost destroyed our village last time and now you're traveling with him?"

Katara stood up for him. "His sister was hunting both him and Aang so he joined us."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"She caught up with us in the South Pole and I battled and beat her."

"You? Beat the Fire Nation princess? Isn't she, like,the best firebender there is? A prodigy?"

Zuko looked down. "Not anymore."

Suki looked down at him. "That's him? The Zuko I remember had a ponytail, a scar, and a bad attitude."

"I had an attitude adjustment when Katara and I got together. Now, whenever we get our ship fixed, we'll be on our way to the Fire Nation to take down my father and she and I will take over. We're bringing this war to an end."

"Hold on a minute. A firebender and waterbender engaged? Not to mention you're the PRINCE!"

"A banished prince, mind you," he added. "What can I say? You can't help who you fall in love with." He walked over to her and hopped up on the porch next to her.

"So, what about you Sokka?" she asked, sitting down beside him. Just then Ty Lee walked up.

He pointed at her. "My girlfriend." That's all he could say. He knew he was in trouble but he couldn't have helped it either way. He didn't know he'd be seeing her again!

"Ah.." She looked at Ty Lee and got up. "I'm glad you found someone." Then she walked away.

Ty Lee was staring at him. "What was that?"

Zuko, Katara, and Aang decided it best that they leave for this. Sokka looked back at her. "We kind of had a thing for each other a while back when we came through here. I guess she was still hoping I was available."

"Would you have said yes if you were?"

"Probably. It's not often I find a girl that likes me, now I have two that I know of.. and a third that doesn't really count anymore."

Ty Lee looked confused. "Who's the third?"

"The princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She died though."

"I'm sorry. I've never had a real boyfriend before, I guess I get jealous easily. Forgive me if I act like that again?"

"Already done."

The next day, everyone went down to the beach to check out the damage the sunagi had done to the ship. Katara, once again, used her waterbending to get it out and up to the shore. There was a big scratch into the keel of the ship. It looked too small for water to have gotten in as fast as it did, but you can never judge things like that. That looked to be the only damage. It was very fixable if they had the supplies they needed. Unfortunately they didn't.

"We have a ship you can take, but I want to come with you." Suki walked up behind them. She had done that a lot since they arrived. "I'm one of the few who know how to work it.. and I want to help you take on the firelord. I figure you might need all the help you can get and I'm the best warrior on this island. I can help."

Sokka looked uncomfortable about that, but Aang piped right up and accepted her. Sokka looked over to Ty Lee, who just shrugged at him. Neither of them knew what to think. At least they had a ship now so they could be off. Kana had woken up when they got back. Sokka and Katara helped her to their new ship. This one was a bit bigger and had more rooms below, which was good since it looked like their party was growing. The entire village had, once again, gathered to say goodbye to their savior. The crazy foaming guy was, as usual, going crazy and foaming. Aang was standing on the deck waving at everyone while Suki got the ship going. Sokka and Katara walked over next to him and waved goodbye. Who knew if they were going to see these people again?

"Let's get moving, we still have a little ways to go. The Fire Nation isn't far away now, we may be there tomorrow if we're lucky.. or unlucky, depending on the outcome I guess." Sokka and Katara looked at Aang. He looked back at them before walking to his room. He was still night shift and needed his sleep. Sokka followed.

Appa had taken over the deck again, but since this ship was bigger there was still room to walk. The shifts stayed the same, except since Kana wasn't allowed to work, her shift was taken over by Suki. Everyone was sleepy from the night before, but the day shifters fought back hard. They knew how quickly they could be there if they kept up, so they did.

"This ship is easy to run so I'll run it during the day and.. I guess Aang and Sokka can battle out the night. Everyone else can just keep an eye out for suspicious ships."

Zuko heard Suki say that as he was walking towards Katara and realized that she was right. Mai and her crew could still be out there hunting them. "What kind of weapons does this thing have?"

"None that we can use. There are cannons below that earthbenders used to shoot rocks and earth from, but there aren't any rocks or earthbenders."

"Aang is an earthbender now, but no rocks, no help." Katara felt stupid for bringing it up.

Zuko looked at Suki with a question clearly written in his eyes. "What kind of cannons?"

"They're made of metal. The earthbenders stuck the rocks in and then pushed them out hard enough to fly into another ship."

"Could they withstand fire?"

"Definitely." She knew what he was getting at. "Are we expecting someone on this trip?"

"It's very possible. We still have someone out there looking for us. We lost her at the South Pole, but now that we're headed back for the Fire Nation she could catch us at any time. I just want to make sure we can take her."

"Well, you can check them out if you want. I'd better get back to the bridge to make sure everything is looking okay."

Suki walked off and left Zuko and Katara to watch the ocean below them and the sky above them. Katara turned to Zuko. "Clouds?"

He turned and raced her to Appa. He jumped up on the saddle, Katara right behind him. They laid down together and stared at the sky. "Look, there's another bunny!"

---------------------------------------------

**I know everyone is obsessed with seeingSuki and Sokka together, but I didn't evenknow I was going to bring Suki into the story until I started writing it.. if that makes sense lol.R&R!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	9. War for the World pt 1

_Thanks to everyone who gave reviews! They're very appreciated! Special guest appearance at the end, but can you guess who it is?Here's part one of the war for the world.._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"Aang, stop! I'm not leaving you! I can help!"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt, you're all that I have. Please, just go back. I can do this!"_

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

Aang jumped up out of his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. When he caught his breath, he got up and walked to his window. It was getting dark out and his shift was approaching. "She's coming.." he whispered to himself. He touched his hand to the window. "I told her not to, but she is." He got dressed and walked out onto the deck. Sokka and Ty Lee had gotten up already and were eating.

"Hey Aang, Suki showed me how to work the controls here and she said we can battle out who works them."

"I'll do it Sokka. I need to think some things over. You and Ty Lee can go ahead and keep an eye out for any ships like Suki said. We're getting close."

Sokka looked worried about him but started to leave. He stopped next to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about a dream I had and I need to think over it for a few minutes."

"Okay. Don't let it get to you too much, it was just a dream." Sokka walked out the door and left Aang to his thoughts.

Ty Lee was looking over the side of the deck at the water rushing past. She loved the ocean. She wanted to jump right in and swim but it was incredibly cold at night. Sokka joined her on deck and looked around them for any lights. He thought he saw some way off in the distance, but it disappeared. Probably just a star or something, he thought.

"I never get to see the night. Firebenders are supposed to be up with the sunrise and down with the sunset. It's nice to see the other side of the day. It's beautiful." Ty Lee was staring up at the stars.

"Yeah, it is," Sokka agreed, but he wasn't staring at the stars. He was staring at her. She noticed and laughed. They climbed up on Appa as Zuko and Katara had done earlier that day and laid there looking at the stars.

The day coming ahead of them was going to change the fate of the world. They knew that, everyone knew that. They just didn't know what to do to prepare themselves anymore. Sokka heard a strange noise in the water. He sat up to see Aang bending water from the ocean. I guess he knows how to prepare, he thought. All Sokka could do was sharpen his boomerang and hope for the best. And Suki, all she has are her fans to fight with. Ty Lee was a very flexible and skilled jitsu master, but still no bender. Maybe luck will be on our side and we can catch the firelord offguard while he's fighting the other five benders, his thoughts continued.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Ty Lee interupted.

Sokka jumped and wondered how long he had been like that. He sat up and looked around. The sky was already starting to get a glimpse of light on the horizon. "What happened? Didn't our shift just start?"

"Yeah, when the sun set. Now it's about to rise again. I didn't want to break you from your thoughts, but it's almost time to wake the day shift."

Oh no, he thought. Today's the day. His stomach was churning, he was so nervous. He looked down at Aang, who was just standing there watching ahead of him. He looked tired and depressed and a little scared. "I'm going to check on Aang. When the sun peeks, wake the crew that's not already awake. Zuko, Katara, and Iroh will already be up."Ty Leenodded as Sokka slid down Appa's side and walked to where Aang was standing. "It's almost time to switch. Are you nervous?"

"You have no idea." He kept staring straight ahead. "I just hope we have enough to beat him."

"We have five benders, two warriors, and.. whatever you'd consider the former circus star that is Ty Lee. I'm confident we can beat him."

Aang looked up at him, a little hope now shining in his eyes. "Do you think we can?"

"Absolutely. Now go to bed and rest. We have a big day ahead and you can't afford to be tired."

He smiled, "You're right. Thanks Sokka."

They walked out together just as the sun started over the horizon. The three of them walked down towards the rooms to wake everyone. Some of the other people from the night shift were coming up from the engine room to go to bed as well. Zuko, Katara, and Iroh were already getting up like Sokka had said. Ty Lee went down one hall to wake up the other day shifters and Sokka went down another. He knocked on one door before opening it to wake them. Of course it was Suki's room, that was just his luck. He closed the door back most of the way before calling, "Day shift wake up call," and running down to the next door. When everyone was awake, he went to bed.

Katara was still sleepy, but forced herself to get up. She would have to get used to waking with the sun being with a firebender. Zuko was still half asleep too, but he knew what today was. He was so nervous but hid it well. Katara couldn't.

"Zuko, what's going to happen today?"

"I don't know. I try not to think about it and hope for the best outcome possible."

"I'm scared."

Zuko sighed. "I am too."

They walked out together and ate before going out to the deck. Suki was already out there slightly adjusting their course. Appa had gotten up and was flying above them. He needed that since they were on the ship so much. When Katara walked on the deck, she could hear him grunting above them. She could tell he was enjoying the air time. Suddenly he dived down right into the water and splashed it all over the place. Katara lifted her arms and stopped the water before it hit the deck and pushed it back out into the ocean. Appa was swimming next to the ship, and almost as fast. She walked to the edge and looked over at him. He flipped over to get his back and head wet and flipped back over. She laughed at him, then drew some water up and practiced a little.

Zuko walked up behind her, startling her. "Fight me."

She spun around, dropping her water. "What?"

"Fight me, water peasant," he repeated with a smirk.

She studied his eyes, unsure if he was playing or not. "Okay, Zuko. If you want a fight, you'll get a fight."

She took water from the ocean, formed it into spikes, froze it and shot them. He danced around most of them, but melted the rest when he shot a couple fireballs at her. She dodged them easily enough, at the same time maneuvering some water to underneath his feet. He was too busy concentrating on her that he didn't notice this and slipped when she froze it. Suki was watching them but wasn't sure as to whether she should help or not. Zuko jumped up as Katara shot an arm at him, a really sharp icicle aimed for his neck with every intention of stopping before it hit. Zuko kicked the ground towards her, shooting a trail of fire at her. She quickly doused the fire before it took their new ship and whipped him with her water whip. He yelled when it hit the back of his leg. He made a circle of fire around them to try and close them in, but Katara threw water on that too.

"Are you trying to catch the ship on fire?"

"No, I'm trying to get you closer because it's easier to fight like that."

Katara's eyes narrowed. She drew a lot of water to her and wrapped it around Zuko, pulling him closer. She could steam rising from where his fists were buried but he couldn't do anything else because.. well, water beats fire. She released the front and wrapped herself in with him and froze them together.

"You did say you wanted to get closer, right?" They were almost nose to nose if he hadn't been taller than her.

He smiled at her. "Good fight." He brought his face down and kissed her. Her hands were still free and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were heating up and finally broke through the ice and wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer. She pulled away for a second, long enough to say, "Water beats fire," before he pulled her back to him. They were both out of breath from their battle and she kept trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go. She finally got free of the liplock and was gasping for breath but happy she was.

"Fire beats ice," he said, breathing heavily as well.

"Not if you slip on it," she laughed.

He pulled her back to him and she turned her face and tried to get away, playfully screaming and laughing. Pakku and Kana walked out on the deck and saw them playing and smiled.

"That's not something I expected from a Fire Nation Prince."

Zuko was startled and let go of Katara quickly, making her fall. He helped her up and apologized. "We were playing."

"That's what I was talking about. I thought you were too serious to play."

"The old me was. I like the new me better, everyone says I act more my own age now. I guess with my past, I was forced to grow up too fast."

"I guess so."

Katara smiled a little when she thought about the reason he was like that now. She was proud of herself. She looked at Kana and noticed she still looked tired. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Oh goodness, I've been resting since we left that island. I think I'm all rested out."

Suki had walked out to them with Iroh. Apparently he had joined her while they were fighting. "We're getting close. We should be there just after noon."

Zuko looked up at the sky. "Uncle, it's almost noon now."

"Then we should be there soon. Hopefully Aang, Sokka, and Ty Lee are rested."

Everyone was getting incredibly nervous now. It was coming right down to the time. By then everyone was doubting themselves. Zuko walked over to the front of the ship and squinted his eyes to see if he could see anything.

"I think there's a thing in here you can use," Suki piped up. She ran to the bridge and started going through shelves and cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She took it back out to Zuko. "I can't remember what it's called," she laughed.

Zuko took it from her and examined it. "It's a telescope." He extended it and looked back out over the ship. He could finally see something way out there. His uncle was right, they were very close now. He saw a couple of the ships that protected the Fire Nation waters.

He turned around to face the others. "We're practically right on top of them now. I saw the guard ships way out in front of us. When we get there, everyone hide down below. I can handle them."

"No problem," Suki gladly said.

Katara started walking back down towards the rooms. "I'm going to wake Aang, Sokka, and Ty Lee and tell them that we're almost there. That'll give them a little time to wake up before we get there." She ran down the stairs and disappeared.

Zuko was thinking about how to get them in there without being attacked. "Suki, are there any handcuffs or chains or anything like that on this ship?"

She knew where he was going. "Downstairs in the room with the cannons I told you about. Come on, I'll show you where it's at."

"I have to change into the uniform I found first, I'll meet you down there." They ran down the stairs.

"Kids grow up so fast, don't they?" Iroh asked, trying to make conversation.

"That they do, I'm afraid."

"I remember when Zuko was younger. He was so happy when his mother was alive. His father never cared for him because he wasn't the great firebender he wanted him to be. Azula, on the other hand, was. She hated Zuko and always tried to overshadow him. She cheered the day that Zuko's father gave him that scar. I looked away. Sometimes I felt like his mother and I were the only people who ever cared for him, and I felt that way until he met Katara. Even before they were together, I knew he liked her but he would never confide in me. He wouldn't stop talking about her though."

"I knew I saw a spark when he first came to our village demanding the Avatar. He walked right up to Katara and me. He looked at her and fought himself inside to keep his eyes away from hers. I could see that. He may hide emotions well on his face, but his eyes tell everything you need to know. No one can hide that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara burst into Aang's room. "Aang, get up. We can see the guard ships now. You have to be awake by the time we get there."

Aang sat up in his bed. "What?"

"Wake up! We're coming up on them!" She slammed the door behind her as she took off down the hall to Sokka's room. She burst in and quickly turned back around and slammed the door. "Oh _geez_.. Sokka, get up! We're coming up on the Fire Nation guard ships right now! And.. bring Ty Lee with you!" She ran back up to the deck wanting to gag. Kana, Pakku, and Iroh were sitting on the deck watching the ships come into sight in the distance. "Where's Zuko?"

Iroh turned around to her. "Are you okay? You look sick."

"Yeah, I'll be fine as soon as I can get my mind away from my current thoughts. Where'd he go?"

"He and Suki went under to get handcuffs and chains. He had a plan."

She was tired of running around and sick to her stomach from the disturbing image she caught in her brother's room, but she ran back down to help them. She almost tripped over her feet on the last few steps to the room they were in. She stopped right at the edge of the room to overhear their conversation.

"Why that water girl?"

"After all the run-ins we had, she completely grew on me." She could hear noises that sounded like chains moving around.

"But she's so.. weak. Besides playing with water, what can she do that I can't?"

"She's not weak. She's a great waterbender with the most unique and caring personality. She's probably the best person I know and I'm glad I met her." She smiled at that, but kept listening anyway.

"Unique and caring personality? I'm sure that's not what you were looking for. You need a warrior."

She couldn't stand by and listen anymore. She quietly tip-toed up a few steps before pretending to run back down. "Guys, come on. The ships are getting closer and-" she stopped and looked at them, pretending she didn't hear anything Suki just said. "-did I interupt something?"

Zuko picked up the chains they found and glared at Suki. "Nothing at all. We were just looking for these." He walked towards the stairs and stopped next to Katara and kissed her. "Come on, I have a plan." They started up the stairs together, leaving Suki below.

"Ty Lee and Uncle Iroh will be leading you five by these chains since they're known Fire Nation people. I have a way of hiding emotions in my face, in case none of you noticed, so I'll be leading all of you straight to my father and since we'll have Aang they'll let us go without a problem. They'll just think I've come to get my honor back. When we get inside, we'll get you guys off the chains and lock the door and bring him down. Surely with eight of us it'll be no problem, but we still want to be very careful."

Zuko looked proud of his plan and everyone thought it was brilliant. Katara was looking over the chains. They had cuffs on them, but they were pretty long. She pulled some water from the ocean, flattened into a disk, froze it and hurled it at both sets of the chains, breaking them off after the cuffs they needed. That way Ty Lee could lead two of them and Iroh could lead the other three.

"Good thinking, Kat," Zuko said, kissing her on the head. He made sure Suki was watching and that he was serious about her. "That'll make things smoother. Okay now, everyone down below. We're coming up to the guard ships." Everyone ran down except for Zuko, who stood on the deck, and Suki, who was still driving.

"What's your business here?" one of the guards called.

Zuko leaned over the edge and yelled back, "I've captured the Avatar and come to reclaim my honor and my position for the throne! Let me through!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you, Prince Zuko. Very well." The guard shot up three fireballs to tell the others to let him by.

They got by the other ships with no problem as he had said. He walked over to the stairs and told everyone to get the cuffs on and prepare to dock. They were a little bit loose on Katara's and Aang's wrists, but they just held the chain under the cuffs and they stayed up fairly well. Ty Lee and Iroh grabbed the ends of the chains and they got ready to walk out. They could hear people yelling out there and their stomachs started doing flips. They were docking.

Zuko came to the stairs and yelled, "Bring up the prisoners!" He did a good job acting, he sounded like the old Zuko again.

Iroh and Ty Lee walked up the stairs with the chains in their hands. They didn't jerk them until they got out where everyone could see them. Iroh was leading Katara, Pakku, and Aang and Ty Lee was leading Sokka and Suki. They lead them down the ramp and onto the dock.

"These people were traveling with the Avatar and refused to leave him, so we brought them as well," Zuko said to a man at the dock. He walked over and inspected Aang before letting them go.

They walked through the town towards the Fire Temple. Everyone stopped in the streets to watch the Avatar pass. Some people threw things, some people yelled obsenities, some people even spat at them. A few people took the time to welcome Prince Zuko back. He just shoved through the growing crowd and kept going towards the Temple.

"I'm not liking this," Aang whispered to Katara as spit his his bald head.

Zuko whirled around. "Silence from you, prisoners, or you'll _be_ silenced!" He startled them all. He turned back around and continued walking. I hope this isn't going where it sounds like it's going, Katara thought. He's acting like his old self again and I can't tell if he's acting or not. They were getting closer to the Temple, getting more and more nervous. The "prisoners" didn't even have to pretend to look scared, they were scared. People continued to throw things at Aang, some hitting Pakku as well. A couple of things hit Sokka and Suki trying to get to Aang. Nothing got to Katara until they got to the Temple and people were throwing things from behind.

The doors to the Temple opened in front of them. They started to walk in when they heard someone yelling.

"Aang, stop! I'm not leaving you! I can help!"

-------------------------------------------

**Don't hate me for making Suki like that, I had to do something that would make her want to leave after the battle. Mwahaha! If you can't figure out who the voice is at the end, you'll have to wait until I post part 2! R&R!**

**P.S. Part 2 _will_ make you cry. I was cryingwhile writing it lol.Prepare your tissues!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	10. War for the World pt 2

_Loving the reviews! (hugs to everyone!)Sorry about this fight scene, I'm not good at them. Don't forget your tissues, this chapter has more than one sad scene.._

------------------------------------------------

The crowd was seperating where the voice was coming from. They all stopped just inside the doors to the Temple to see what all the commotion was. Aang's head was down. He knew who it was and was seriously hoping she didn't show up for her sake.

"Aang, what's going on?" Katara whispered.

"She's here. I told her not to come, but she wants to help."

"Who wants to help?"

"Toph."

The little blind girl was pushing through the bit of the crowd that didn't move. She was small and about Aang's age, but she was fierce. "You're not taking him!" She marched right up to them.

"Toph, what are you doing?" Aang whispered loudly.

"Let him go!" she yelled at Zuko.

"Toph, it's a set-up," Aang tried to whisper again. "Zuko's going to take you, just let him."

Zuko knew what Aang was whispering about and walked up to her. "Do we have to take another prisoner?"

"If you're taking him, you're taking me."

He kept his serious face and grabbed her and dragged her in with them, leaving the crowd confused and wondering what just happened.

They stopped just inside the doors after they closed behind them. "What are you doing here?" Aang almost yelled at her.

"I wasn't about to let you have all the fun."

"I don't want you to get hurt, you're all that I have. Please, just go back! I can do this!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Zuko looked at Sokka and smiled. "What did I tell you? Stubborn or brave."

"Both," Sokka smiled back.

Aang was almost in tears. He was nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. He was afraid of who would be hurt today, who could lose their life today, who would come out on top. All of them were still kids, except for Iroh and Pakku, and the outcome of this battle would change the world forever no matter who wins.

"Okay, let's do this." They kept going and entered the chamber that Firelord Ozai was waiting. Aang whipped the air around and slammed the doors and he and Toph called the earth under the floor to seal it make sure no one outside could get in.

"Well, if it isn't my former son. I heard you were coming with the Avatar, but I half expected him to be in chains. I always knew you were too weak to capture him. You were always weak. Your sister, on the other hand-"

"My sister is no more," Zuko cut in. Ozai almost looked shocked. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and brought her to his side. "My soon-to-be wife took care of her no problem."

Ozai looked her over. "A waterbender took down my prodigy?"

"No ordinary waterbender. A master."

"She's fourteen years old, she's no master."

Katara glared at him. "I'm fifteen and I can prove I'm a master. You people seem to forget that water beats fire. Azula was no match, she was down in a matter of minutes." Toph walked up to join her. Ozai just watched them with an amused look on his face.

"I suppose she's some kind of master too? She's tiny and blind."

Toph stomped on the ground, causing all the earth under the floor to rise up in a trail to where Ozai sat. "Do you want to repeat that? I think I might be deaf too!" For someone so small, she sure had a lot of courage and a big attitude.

Zuko finally stepped back in, putting a hand on Toph's shoulder to calm her down. "Step down from there so we can finish this and end this war."

Ozai stood up and started to walk down to them. "I noticed your scar is gone. I suppose your girlfriend did that?" Zuko didn't reply. Ty Lee was almost laughing inside because she just realized that Azula's messengers never came. They were supposed to tell him all these things, including the storms.

He stepped onto the floor in front of them and looked over them all. His eyes stopped on Katara. "Is she okay?"

Zuko looked at her. Her eyes were starting to speckle with gold. It was time. "Oh yeah, this is what happened to her right before Azula died. Something similar happened to Aang right before the Southern Air Temple was rebuilt. I don't think you're in a very good position here, father."

Ozai continued to look around. Toph's eyes were changing too. Green spots were popping up in them. He looked at his long hunted Avatar and noticed his eyes and his arrows all over his body were glowing a bright blue, his Avatar state. Then his own son's eyes were popping up with a flaming red against his own amber. He started to get a little paranoid, but tried not to worry. Besides, he's the firelord and these are a group of teenagers and a retired general.. and another old man he didn't seem to recognize.

Katara walked right up to Ozai's face and stared him square in the eye. "The only reason we know for a fact that you won't win here today is because we have friends in high places that are helping us. The spirits of the four elements, including fire, are disappointed in you and will use the talents we already posess to make us stronger to defeat the likes of you." Her voice changed again like it had the day she fought Azula. Her gold speckled eyes glowed when she spoke.

All four of them spoke up at the same time, all in mixed voices, "You will not win here today, Ozai."

Zuko walked up and pulled her back from his face. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever." Ozai was so unsure of himself right about now but if he was going down, he was going down fighting. That's what firebenders do. He got in his stance, as did the other six benders and the three warriors.

Thunder rumbled overhead. They could hear the rain start to fall. Zuko looked up and shot the ceiling with his lightening bolt so the rain could get in for Katara. Ozai was startled by this move thinking it was a first shot and hit Zuko with a blast of fire, sending him flying. That made Katara really mad. The rain started pouring in like a faucet. She yelled at everyone, "Everyone at the same time. Now!" All at once, there were streaks of lightening, boulders, ice disks from everywhere, a tornado of wind, and all kinds of water spikes, fireblasts, whips and everything you could think of from every direction at once, all headed straight for Ozai. There was nowhere to jump out of the way and was hit with all of it. He went down, but somehow recovered quickly and jumped back to his feet. Zuko's eyes were flaming now, Katara's eyes completely gold and Toph's all green as well.

Aang was still in Avatar state and suspended in mid-air surrounded by his tornado, which was now gathering earth, fire and water in it. Ozai tried to hit him, but nothing was getting through that tornado. Sokka and Suki had snuck up behind Ozai and attacked while he was mesmerized by the blur of colors in the tornado. Sokka hit him with the corner of his boomerang and Suki jumped off the steps and kicked him square in the back of the neck. While he was down, Iroh blasted him. You could smell his clothes burning, but he weakly got back to his feet. Zuko ran up to him, his father braced himself for another blast, but Zuko went sliding across the floor in front of him and kicked his feet out from under him making him hit his head on the now destroyed marble floor. Blood was dripping from a spot on his head and some from his ear, but he managed to get to his feet. Just then, Toph stomped causing the earth underneath him to lift really fast, making him fly. She put it back down and he came hurtling back to the marble floor. Katara quickly gathered water and whipped him with it as he was falling, sending him back. He blasted the ground, slowing his fall but not quite enough as he hit with a loud thump. He slowly lifted his hand and tried to hit Iroh with a bolt of his own lightening, but it only made it halfway to him when Aang's tornado hit him head on, all the elements engulfed in it.

This time he didn't get up. Everyone started to get excited when they walked over to him and he still hadn't moved. Iroh put a hand on his throat to check for a pulse when he flung himself over and shot a random lightening bolt to the back of the group. Ty Lee jabbed at a pressure point so he couldn't move and he fell limp again before Sokka pulled out his sharpened boomerang and slid it across the firelord's throat. Blood poured out around their feet, as dark and red as his own robes. He was down for good this time. They had won. Zuko turned to leave and his heart fell to his feet.

"Katara!" He ran to her. He had a feeling that lightening bolt wasn't so random after all. "Katara, wake up please!" He picked her up and held her limp body. Aang's Avatar state receded and he slowly floated to the ground and fell to his knees, weakened greatly by the battle. Toph helped him over to Katara and Zuko and everyone else slowly followed. Zuko was crying, he wasn't holding the tears back like he had always done. "Aang, can you help her? Please, you have to do something. I love her and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Please, try something. Anything!"

Aang sat down next to her and looked at the scorch marks in her Water Tribe clothes. He felt for a pulse as he had seen Iroh do. Nothing. It was too late. He couldn't save the dead, even in the Avatar state. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

He started crying even harder, burying his face into her chest. Toph release the earth on the door and soldiers came running in to see what happened. They took one look at the mess, the firelord on the floor dead, and then Zuko. Aang walked to them. "Your new firelord has arrived. Tell the people." They nodded with almost scared looks on their faces and ran out. He could hear Zuko muttering into Katara's chest. He couldn't make it out, but he knew he was telling her to come back to him.

Iroh walked over to him and tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge. "Leave me! Everyone, just leave please!"

"Firelord Zuko, you couldn't help this. It's not your fault." Iroh leaned down and kissed his nephew on the head before walking out with everyone. Sokka stayed behind, crying just as hard as Zuko. He was sitting next to her, holding her hand in both of his.

"Katara, please wake up," he cried. "Come on, you're stronger than this, I know you are. You're the strongest person I know because you're my sister. You have to come back now, we won. We won for you." He couldn't talk anymore because he was crying so hard. He put her hand up to his cheek and just hugged it since Zuko had the rest of her. "I was supposed to take care of her. My baby sister.." he faded out again to cry.

Kana ran in to the room screaming. Both of the boys moved for her. She knelt down beside her granddaughter with a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming more, tears streaming down it. "What happened?" she finally got out.

"Surprise attack move from my father right before we killed him." Zuko was almost all cried out by then, but couldn't stop. He was sitting next to her with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

Kana's tears hit the floor and ran across the ruined marble to Katara. Then, something happened. Her body lifted up in the air. There was light all around her from the gaping hole in the ceiling but it made it all the more dramatic. They heard a voice that sounded very familiar. It was a spirit, but not hers. It was the moon spirit. It was Yue.

"Tears from her loved ones will be cherished forever for they contained pieces of her spirit. La also contain those pieces and with them all, she can continue through her life as a wife, daughter, sister, and mother." Zuko looked up with big eyes at that. "She gave her life to bring order back to a world of chaos, and for that she gets to keep it."

The light dimmed some and she started coming back down. Yue appeared under her and she landed in her arms. She handed the limp girl to Zuko. He watched her for a second, tears still lingering in his eyes. Then, she took a breath. A smile grew so big on his face that it hurt, but it was a good hurt. She was still unconcious, but alive and well.

He looked at Kana and Sokka, his eyes welling with tears again. "Did you hear that last part?" They looked at him, too happy to talk. "I'm going to be a father."

"You have your love back. You helped in avenging my death, it was the least I could do for you. It came at a cost, though." She turned to Sokka. "I told you I would always be with you." She blew him a kiss before disappearing and the light fading the rest of the way out.

A happy tear ran down his cheek as he walked outside to his new kingdom. Sokka was about to cry again, but wondering what it had cost them. Then they all looked up and gasped. Aang was laying on the ground surrounded by everyone that had fought with them. Sokka ran up to them, Zuko trailing behind carrying Katara.

"What happened?" Sokka asked as he reached Aang.

Toph had a tear running down her cheek. "He gave his life to save hers."

"There was a bright blue spirit coming out his mouth and flew into the sky, then a light shone through the clouds onto the Temple," Iroh spoke up. "The Avatar has passed and the Water Tribe is the next in line."

Zuko's eyes lit up. "I'm going to be the father of the Avatar?"

Everyone looked up at him confused. "What?"

"When the light shone in, the spirit of that Water Tribe princess spoke to us. She said that because Katara gave her life to bring order to the world, she gets to keep it. She said.." he hesitated as if it were almost a dream. "She said I'm going to be a father." Another happy tear rolled down his cheek.

Iroh stood up and walked over to his nephew, the new firelord, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, nephew. I think you will make a greater father than yours ever knew to be."

"I think you were a better father than my own," he smiled. "You cared more and never left me even when I didn't want you around."

Sokka picked up Aang's lifeless body. "Let's give him a proper burial. In the Southern Air Temple where he grew up. The only family he knew before us died there, it only seems right."

"Where's Appa?" Zuko wondered. Just then, almost like a sign, the bison whistle fell out of Aang's clothes. Zuko picked it up and blew. It didn't make a sound. Sokka was looking up in the sky for Appa. "It doesn't work," Zuko said, noticing him.

"Yes it does, it's a whistle only animals can hear." Appa came flying towards them with Momo riding on his back and only a few of them climbed on so not to weigh the animal down too much.

Zuko turned to face his people. "I will return to bury my father and claim my position on the throne, but right now my friend is more important." Then they took off to the Southern Air Temple, leaving the crowd baffled.

Katara woke up when they landed. Her eyes fluttered open to see Zuko still holding her. "Where are we?"

He jumped a little, looked down at her and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay. We lost you there for a while. We're at the Southern Air Temple."

"What for? Didn't we win?"

"Yes, we did but at a great cost." He helped her sit up and pointed over to Aang's body. "He sacrificed his life so you could keep yours."

A tear rolled down Katara's cheek as she shakily crawled over to the boy that had become her little brother. "Aang," she whispered, rubbing his cheek. "Come back to us, Aang." Another tear came to her eye but she wiped it away.

Zuko came up behind her. "We came back here to give him a proper burial in the Temple he grew up in. It was Sokka's idea."

"But he can't be.." she started, but stopped when she felt a cry rising up in her throat. She fought it back. It's a sign of weakness.

"It's okay to cry sometimes."

"He wouldn't want us to." She helped them lift his body off of Appa and carry it to the chamber that they discovered the first time they ever went there. Surprisinly, it was already open. The statues of all the past Avatars went up at least five stories high. They went to the center, next to Avatar Roku's statue, and there was Aang's. Katara looked confused when she saw it. "This Temple was just rebuilt, all the statues are still here, and now Aang's is here too? His wasn't here the first time we came, and Roku's name wasn't engraved either. Someone's been here."

Sokka helped guide Toph to the center of the room. They decided it was the perfect spot to bury him. She stomped the ground and a giant chunk of stone lifted out of the ground. They moved him into the hole and laid him as comfortably as they could, not that he could feel it. As they climbed out of the hole, Katara grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground. Zuko rushed to her to make sure she was okay.

"Don't let that rock drop yet!" she yelled, still clutching her stomach. Toph laid the rock down to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking to them.

Katara was in too much pain to answer with words, so she just screamed. She was in that position for a few minutes, unable to move. Then it just went away like it was never there. She uncurled and tried to sit up, almost afraid it would come back.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Katara looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. She looked around to make sure everyone was okay, then got up and hugged him. "Aang, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"How? I mean, what happened?"

"I got to talk to Roku. He sent me back, but he said that since the Avatar spirit had already been passed on I'm just a normal airbender now. I think I can live with that."

Toph grabbed him as soon as Katara let him go. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Wow, how long was I gone?"

"Well, however long it takes to get from the Fire Nation Temple to the Southern Air Temple."

Zuko was looking at Katara. He was kind of glad she didn't know about their news in case something happened to it just now and hoped that everyone else knew not to say anything. He was glad that Aang was okay though. "Let's get back to the Fire Nation Temple. We still have business there."

Toph put the stone back in the hole and they walked out. When they got back out there, Momo was playing in the trees. He came running back to Aang when he saw him, but he had another one following him that jumped up to Katara and Zuko. Zuko picked it up and noticed it was a girl.

"Aw, let's keep her!" Katara squealed. Zuko already wanted to, it would be a good pet for their child if they still had one. He was so hoping they did, even though they were still very young. "Her name will be.. Kaia. I like that name, it fits." The leemur crawled across Zuko to Katara and purred in her ear, making her giggle.

"Okay, we can keep her. Now let's go please."

Appa saw Aang coming back and licked him with his huge, Aang-sized tongue, making him laugh and hug the giant beast. Everyone climbed up on his back, and there were quite a few of them, and they left for the Fire Nation Temple they had just come from.

There were crowds around the Temple when they got back the next day. They made room for the flying bison to land before they took up yelling again. Zuko stood up on Appa's saddle and tried to calm them down. "Quiet!" They shut up instantly. "My father is dead. My sister is long gone. I am your firelord now and you will listen to me without a fight or you'll be harshly taken care of. I, whether you like it or not, am taking a waterbender as my wife and she will help run this nation that my father ran into the ground. This place will be better and I am putting an end to this ridiculous war and pulling back all troops before any more get killed out there. If you want to fight me on it, so shall be your death. Any takers?" The crowd was completely silent. "That's what I thought. Now you can go. If you have any questions, you can come to me in the Temple with them."

Zuko jumped down off of Appa and helped Katara down. Kaia was still sitting on her shoulder, wide-eyed and looking around at her new home. They walked towards the Temple together as the crowd watched. A little girl stepped out to them and hugged Zuko's leg. "Thank you, Firelord Zuko. Can my daddy come home now?"

He knelt down to face her. "I'm bringing all the soldiers home, little one." She hugged him again before her mother pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, Firelord Zuko," she apologized.

"It's quite alright. I'm starting to get used to them." He smiled and kept walking until the doors shut behind them. He looked around. Someone had been here. They cleaned up the mess of the battle and removed Ozai's body. They had started on patching up the ceiling and all of the floor that had been destroyed.

Zuko walked up the stairs to his father's chair and sat in it. "Wow. After all that time running around the world, I never thought I'd be sitting here." Katara watched him with a smile as he sat there looking around him. He noticed her. "I'll have them make one to sit right next to mine. You're helping me run this place."

She walked up the stairs and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck. "What was the deal with that little girl outside?"

"I figured if we're going to have kids, I want to be a better father than mine was. I need to talk to you about that."

"We have time. Right now we need to get you settled in here."

"No, we don't have time." She looked at him confused. He sighed. "When that spirit brought you back, she said that you would continue through life as a wife, daughter, sister, and.. a mother. That's when Aang died. Uncle Iroh said that the spirit left Aang's body and went towards the sky, then the clouds opened and shined onto the Temple. That's when you came back. You're carrying our child. Our child is the next Avatar."

"Which means he or she is a waterbender," she smirked. He didn't like that, but it only made sense. "We need to start making up a nursery then." Somehow she didn't seem surprised by all of this.

One of the guards came in. "My lord, my lady, there is someone here to see you. He says he has a question for you."

"Let them in! We welcome all questions!" Zuko yelled cheerily, which didn't suit him much.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed slightly and walked out.

A young man walked in who looked about Zuko's own age. "My lord, my lady," he said as he bowed slightly. "I know you aren't well liked just yet, so I was wondering if there was anything I could help with. I'm glad you are ending the war and I fully understand the mix of elements. You can't help who you love, right?"

"I like you," Zuko said, walking down to him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kiatoh. I'm the son of your late enemy Commander Zhao. I thought of my father the way you thought of yours and I'm offering my services to help and to spite him, even if he is dead."

Zuko looked back at Katara and smiled. "I like you even more. Would you like to help build a nursery?"

"You're expecting already? Wow, I'd love to help!"

"It has to be perfect, our son or daughter is the next Avatar. Now, run along and see how many of your friends you can sway. We are going to make this world better, you'll see."

"Yes, my lord!" He sounded excited as he ran out.

"Aw, we have loyal subjects!" Katara said, putting her hand to her mouth. Kaia had fallen asleep in her lap as she sat in the chair. "That's sweet."

Zuko walked up to her and picked her up. "You want to see the bedroom of a firelord?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. He carried her off to their new estate, she was laughing the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------

**Told you I wasn't any good at fight scenes. It was too short and not enough action.. Did you cry? I did.. again lol. I have more chapters after this one, but it's up to you whether I put them up or stop right here. R&R! XD**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	11. The Birth of the New Avatar

_Oh, you guys are AWESOME! I love having fans! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was in Michigan. I came back and checked mymail and had more reviews. All of you wanted me to continue my story, so here's the next chapter for ya! The name of the city, I got from another fanfic cuz I don't know the real name of the Fire Nation capitol. Forgive me!_

-------------------------------------------------

It was so hard to imagine that only a few months before, they had been enemies. Now they were married and Katara's large stomach was bellowing out before her. It was almost double the size it was supposed to be in her sixth month, which either meant she was eating too much or they were expecting twins. Zuko had almost hoped for twins. He was quickly adjusting his mind to the thought of them, a girl and a boy, one water, one fire. He decided he wasn't going to play favorites like his father had, even though he secretly hoped they would both be firebenders, but since their mother was water and one of them was supposed to be the Avatar, he knew one of them would be water.. if not both. He wondered which of them would be the Avatar, or, by some randomness that is the world, if both of them would be.

Katara's belly looked at full-term by now, if she had been carrying one. She was hesitant to the thought of it growing bigger but she knew that it would. It hurt to walk as it was and she would soon be bed-ridden and she would be in the hands of the royal doctors. Kana was there with her every step of the way, helping her, advising her on what's going on with her body, granted her dear grandmother never had twins but it was basically the same process. Zuko was so worried about her that he sent for a few of the women healers from the Northern Water Tribe, just in case she needed it and was too incapacitated to do it herself. Chances are she would be.

This particular morning, she had felt rather good. No signs of nausea just yet, but she hadn't had her breakfast yet either. She woke and sat up in her bed surrounded by the thick red drapes that kept most of the light out. That is, until someone rudely ripped them back, momentarily blinding her. Zuko was almost surprised to see her awake for dawn had just broken, but his stomach eased at the sight of her bright face this morning.

"Good morning, my love," he smiled cheerily. That was something that happened almost everyday since they got together and Katara was happy that she made such an impact on him. He set her tray of food in her lap once she had gotten settled for it. She sniffed at it hungrily and found herself surprised at her lack of repulsion and urges to vomit.

"Ooh, good. I can eat today," she joked. She could always eat, she just ended up throwing it up later. She could always tell when that would happen because before she ate, she'd get nauseated at the mere sight of food. She had to force it down anyway, fighting back the urge to let it come back up before it even hit her empty stomach.

"Maybe the nausea is coming to an end," the young firelord hoped. He hated to see her like that in the morning, it made him sick too. Sympathy pains, he thought. I feel what she feels.

"Oh, let's hope so. I'm so sick of seeing the inside of the toilet more than I see you.. and food." She laughed a little, knowing that soon she'll be craving things to no end and Zuko would have to be the one who fetched them in the middle of the night. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_. She started picking through her food and got as much of it down as she could. She wasn't nauseous, she had just, for some odd reason, lost her appetite. That didn't stop her from being fiercely hungry, her stomach told her.

"Well I have to go for now. Some things have come up that I need to attend to, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Sokka was outside when I came in, he wanted to see you this morning. You want me to let him in?"

"Yes. Thank you," she replied as sweetly as she could, fighting back the sudden urge to cry. Where had that come from? she asked herself. Is that normal? I need to talk to Gran Gran.

He walked out and let Sokka slide by him to his sister. His baby sister. She smiled a forced smile, one that he obviously picked up on.

"Is something wrong? Did he say something?" Wow, he genuinely sounded worried.

"No, I just-" she was cut off by the sound of her own sobs, which had just come out of nowhere. She tried to fight it, but knew there was no stopping them once they came. Sokka sat on the edge of the bed next to her and held her.

"Emotions running amuck?" he asked her, almost sounding amused. The only answer she could force was a nod of her head. It was barely there, but he felt it. "Do you want me to get Gran Gran?" Another nod. He let her go and she took to sobbing into her own hands uncontrollably as he walked out.

"It's completely normal," said a voice over her crying. She looked up to see Kana's face. She hadn't even heard her come in. How long had she been crying? "During this part, your emotions can be set off by the simplest of words no matter how kind or crude they may be. Just the word 'hi' could set you off." Katara heard a small laugh come from her grandmother. "Maybe I'll do good to warn Zuko before he finds out for himself?"

Her sobs had been reduced to sniffles and red eyes as she looked Kana in her eyes. A very small smile came to her face and she wanted to laugh, but just couldn't. Pregnancy is so confusing! she thought angrily at herself. She finally got to where she could talk almost normally again. "He's in a meeting right now, doing firelord chores. Would you warn him for me when you see him? I don't want him freaking out if I'm crying when he comes back."

Kana kissed her on the head. "I'll find him and explain it to him. Maybe this time I'll explain it more thoroughly and he'll refrain from yelling at you again." With one last smile from Kana, she left the room in search of her new grandson-in-law.

----------------------------------------

"Uncle, what are we going to do?"

"We'll just wait for her arrival and word from Kiatoh when she gets here."

"Do you think Katara is in danger?"

"Not unless someone has informed her of the new addition that will be here in just a couple months."

Zuko sighed as he paced back and forth in front of Iroh and a few of the council members. He had only had the throne for six months and he somewhat had the hang of it, but his uncle was still getting questions from him every now and again. Kiatoh had come running up to them, breathless.

"Lord.. Zuko.." he panted, trying to stand and catch his breath. He took one deep breath and regained himself. "Mai's ship was spotted on the rim of Fire Nation waters. She's coming."

Zuko's eyes got wide. "Thank you. Send two ships out to meet her and inform me immediately when she docks."

Kiatoh bowed and ran back out of the room, trying not to slam the door behind him but not succeeding well.

"Well, this has been quite a morning. Who wants tea?"

"Is that all you think about, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled at him. "That and your wife." He chuckled as his crude sense of humor got him a dirty look from Zuko. A couple of the council members silently chuckled as well, but stopped instantly as they too got a glare from the firelord.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes.. or tea! I need to get Katara moved to a safe place. The moment she sets foot on Fire Nation ground, someone will tell her. She may have pursuasion over a few people here and they'll be sure to let her know what's going on. Everyone is dismissed."

Zuko stormed off down the hall, Iroh chasing closely behind. He came around a corner and would've slammed right into Kana if her senses hadn't been so high at the time. She could feel his heat down the hall, she knew he was headed that way.

"Lord Zuko," she started with a slight bow. "Katara asked me to warn you about her mood swings before you freaked out. Her emotions are running loose on her and the simplest of words could upset her so be careful when you talk to her. She was crying earlier as soon as you left her this morning over nothing. It's normal, but I thought you should know."

He looked at her for a second, his eyes yelling _'oh no'_. "I've told you before, you don't have to use my title," he calmly said to her. "And thank you for the warning. I'll have to watch my words, I guess." And it came at the best of times too, right? How was he going to explain why she was being moved without freaking her out? He walked smoothly past her continuing to his room, hoping for a good, bright, cheery Katara when he walked in. He got the complete opposite.

"Where were you? What's happening? I know something's wrong! Tell me something! What's going on!"

You're going crazy, that's what, Zuko thought to himself. She glared at him. Oh.. geez, what? Is her pregnancy making her that perceptive? "How do you know anything's happening?"

"I'm pregnant, not stupid!"

Why is she so pissed? "Sweetie, calm down. Get off the bed before you fall."

She looked down and realized she was yelling at them standing on her bed. He walked over and helped her down and hugged her, hoping that made her a little feel better. It had and she calmed down and stopped yelling. For the time being, she thought.

"Now, we have to move you. Something's come up and you can't stay in this room. It's not safe."

Her eyes got wide. Iroh hit his forehead. My dear nephew, you never were good with words, he thought. Katara just stood there, mouth gaping. "I knew something was happening. What is it?"

"Mai is in the area. If she finds out about you and the babies, you will most certainly not be safe here."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle her.. let's weigh the odds here. A pregnant, hormonal waterbender against an arrogant, hard-headed bitch. Wait, we've almost tested that before, haven't we? Except I wasn't pregnant and the bitch was your sister." She was staring him down.

He was the first to break the stare. He never broke first, but he tried to keep in consideration Kana's words. "I know you can take her, but I don't want to risk it. What if the baby kicks at the wrong moment and she hits you? I could never live with myself if anything happened to you."

She looked away and sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But I won't go quietly!" she yelled before leaving the room. Iroh followed them, chuckling at her the whole time.

----------------------------------------------

"What!"

The young man looked fearful at the woman standing in front of him. She had the same evil glare as her friend, Princess Azula, and that made him uncomfortable. "Um.." he started again, clearing his throat. "Fire Lord Zuko requests your immediate presence at the Temple upon docking. He has urgent business with you."

Mai stared bullets into the messenger until he disappeared, back at the docks of Kotzut, the heart of the Fire Nation. She turned to the captain of the ship. "Did he just say Fire Lord Zuko? ZUKO!"

The captain staggered back a little before nodding at her. "Y-Yes, I believe he did."

"So, the banished prince is now the firelord.." she thought out loud. How can I play this to my advantage? He has to have some kind of weakness that I can use. What would Azula do?

She walked to the railing of the deck and she could see the harbor and noticed two ships leading them in. She knew that if Zuko had been expecting her, she would have people waiting at the docks to pick her up and deliver her to the Temple. She was getting aggravated just thinking about that boy, no matter how much she liked him, on her friend's throne. He was.. how old? 17? 18? Who knows, but he was too immature to run a great nation and command a war. Azula was much more responsible and heartless. How had he beaten his father anyway? That was the real question.

She jerked around. She had to get her mind off of all that before she killed someone. She started barking orders at everyone, preparing for their arrival in her own homeland, and with Zuko on the throne, probably her arrest too.

------------------------------------------

Zuko winced as Katara started yelling at him again. He had moved her to a guest room in the palace in the opposite wing of their own room. Maybe Mai, if she got past him, wouldn't think to look there. She was banging on the door, yelling obsenities, and screaming in frustration before finally passing out on the bed. Silence, as scary as it was from her, was also a nice relief. He slid down the wall next to her door and sat with his knees folded up against his chest, looking up at the ceiling.

Footsteps. Good news or bad news, I wonder. Do I have to open my eyes? I'm so tired. He felt a gentle hand shaking him back to conciousness and peeled one eye open to see his uncle. "Something important, I hope."

"The ships are leading Mai in as we speak. They'll be here in a matter of minutes."

Zuko closed his eye back and grumbled, but got up anyway. As was the duty of the firelord. His eyes looked droopy the whole walk with Iroh back down to the Temple to await her arrival.

"-am I right?"

Zuko's eyes popped open and looked at his uncle. "What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I guess I'm not getting enough sleep anymore. I wake up everytime she moves, which grows more and more often with every passing night because her stomach is making her so uncomfortable. Sometimes, I wish it would just go away and leave us be for a couple more years. When we're old enough."

"Zuko, you are eighteen now? You and Katara are both old enough and mature enough to handle this and plenty ready. You two have been through so much, seen so much, done so much, how can you possibly handle an entire fleet of ships at fourteen and not be able to handle a child at eighteen?"

Zuko stopped and looked at his feet, hands clasped behind his back. "I don't know, Uncle. I'm just.. afraid, I guess. You remember my father, I don't want to be that and I'm afraid everyday that that's where I'm going to end up."

"You are better than that, Zuko. Maybe he knew that when he banished you. He felt a threat from you, not in your firebending abilities but in the sense that you are a better person than he was."

Zuko continued walking. "That's not what I meant. I'm afraid I might become just as ruthless and utterly heartless as he was or picking the better bender to be the favorite or maybe the firebender to be the favorite. My father picked Azula as his favorite and I felt neglected and I don't want to do that, I don't want my children to feel how I felt when that happened."

"Then don't let them feel that way. Love them with all your heart equally, no matter who bends better or which of them is the firebender, if you have one." He got a look from Zuko before continuing. "If they speak out against you, listen to and consider what they have to say before challenging them or banishing them. Of course, they wouldn't be able to come back as easily as you. There is no war, you can't banish them to a seemingly endless search for the Avatar because that's what at least one of them will be. If you challenge or banish your own children, that's the day you become your father. That's the day the love between father and son or father and daughter evaporates until all they can think of is revenge, murder, deceit. Keep a level head when dealing with children because they are very sensitive to emotions around them. Don't drive the emotion from them though. Your father taught you that emotions make you weak. In case you haven't noticed, they made you stronger. You couldn't even do lightening until you fell in love with Katara."

"Okay, Uncle. Calm down. You'll be around for a while, you can remind me of all this when it comes time." Zuko laughed a little light-heartedly now. "Right now, we have more important matters at hand."

"You're right, let's go take care of Mai." He put his hands in his sleeves and a smile on his face and started singing loudly, "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Sei, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty.."

--------------------------------------------

Mai stared at the city as they docked. It had been a while and who knows how long that air-head has been on the throne, but it didn't look much different. At least he hasn't driven us completely into the ground, she thought. She looked down along the docks and noticed that almost every ship they have was there.

"How are we fighting a war if all of our ships are here?" she asked as soon as she stepped of the ship.

One of the guards sent to escort her to the Temple looked oddly at her. "The war has been over for months."

Mai smiled. "Did Ozai finish them off or Lord Zuko?" She said Zuko's name mockingly, but the guard didn't notice.

"Lord Zuko and his friends and wife defeated Lord Ozai and Lord Zuko ended the war in peace."

"Wife?" Mai was suddenly overcome with hate at all of that, but jealousy at the fact that he married. All the time she had known Zuko she had liked him, but she had never known him to have any interest in girls. "Who is his wife?" she asked stupidly, already knowing the answer but needing a confirmation.

"Lady Katara, the waterbender from the south."

Mai's eyes popped open wider. She smiled an obviously fake smile. "A waterbender and a firebender? That should make for an interesting child if they have one." Before I kill them both, she added mentally.

The guard looked at her as if to say 'Boy, have you been out of the loop' but Zuko has asked them specifically not to mention the pregnancy. He led her to the ostrich-horse that would take her to the Temple. When they arrived, the guards escorted Mai into the Temple where Zuko and Iroh sat.

"Where is your wife? Did she not want to be here?" Mai said mockingly as she approached Zuko.

"My wife is no concern of yours, Mai," he snapped back.

"So, I see you're in a good position, eh? What did you call me here for, Firelord Zuko?"

Zuko stood up and walked down the steps from his chair to face her. "I called you here for punishment."

Mai looked shocked. "Punishment for what, my lord? I have done nothing punishable since arriving here."

"Punishment for how you've treated me, my uncle, my wife, and my friends before today. You never had respect for anyone other than my sister and you helped her try to end my life and my search for the Avatar. I knew this day would come and I prepared for it."

Mai had a glint of fear in her eyes that made Zuko smile. Mai didn't like that smile, it almost scared her even if he was her age. She had an idea of what was coming and braced herself for the worst.

"So here's what I've decided for you. You are banned from the Fire Nation. If you return, you will be more severely punished by my own hand. You will not be given a ship or crew, how you travel is none of my concern. You have until the day's end to be gone and my men will see to your departure. You may use what money you have to buy what you need, then you will be gone. If anyone leaves with you, it is by their own choice. I don't care where you go, where you live, or whom you live with as long as it isn't here. Understood?"

Mai stood with her head down. She felt weak and helpless and she hated that feeling. She went from Azula's best friend and loyal partner to nothing in just a few days. She had no power over anyone. The money she had was barely enough for a small boat, then there would be hardly any left for supplies. She had very few friends here, but they all had families of their own and would never go with her. She hated that he would treat her like that after all they had been through growing up together. She vowed to get revenge on him and the Water Tribe slut that stole him from her. She knew exactly what she had to do.

He fought back a laugh so hard that it hurt his chest, but it stayed there until Mai was escorted out and the doors shut. Then the laugh came out like one big tsunami. Iroh looked at him in shock as his young nephew, the firelord no less, fell to the ground grabbing his stomach laughing. Iroh couldn't help but laugh with him, though probably not quite as hard. There was nothing better than giving punishment to his sister's friends and seeing the color drain out of their face. Of course, there wasn't really any color there to begin with. She was a gloomy person.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Zuko up and straightened out his clothes. "Uncle, I think we can move Katara back to her own room.Mai may not be an issue anymore. And Kiatoh," he started as Kiatoh walked in the room, "how's the nursery construction coming along?"

"It's going better than planned. We should be finished within a few weeks now. The best part is that woman, Mai, doesn't know a thing. I don't think she has contacts here anymore."

"Perfect." Zuko clapped one hand on Kiatoh's shoulder. "Keep up the good work, when you're done I'm sure there will be a promotion waiting for you."

Kiatoh bowed. "Thank you, my lord." He walked out, back towards the nursery construction site. He didn't see why they were building on, the palace had more than enough rooms that they could've used, but he was grateful for the work and the room that Zuko had been letting him stay in. A promotion would be more than he could've hoped for. He was finally stepping out of his father's black shadow and moving up.

Iroh and Zuko headed back for the room Katara had been taken to. "I hope she's okay. She'll be happy to hear what happened."

Iroh gave a small laugh. "I'm sure she will, nephew. I think she hated Mai almost as much as you, maybe more now that her emotions are off the wall. She told me once that she would've taken her bad encounters with you over the ones with her and your sister any day. Probably Zhao's too."

Zuko stopped. "She had bad encounters with him? Did she specify, tell you anything about what happened with him? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Zuko, let her come to you when she's ready. You can't force information out of someone you love."

He sighed. "If he did anything to her, I swear I'll.. well, he's already dead. There's really nothing I can do except hate him more."

Katara was still sleeping when they got to the room. Zuko peeked in and whispered at her, just in case she was laying and thinking, but she didn't move. He tip-toed over to her, just to make sure she was okay. He saw her big stomach rise up and down and knew, but he just had to watch her sleep for a few seconds.

"Why are you watching me?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

It startled him. "Sorry, I was just making sure you were okay. We came to get you and move you-"

"Again!" she yelled as she shot up in the bed.

"Whoa, easy! We were moving you back to our room. Mai is gone at sunset and we are worry-free. She doesn't know about our little treasures so we're safe." He sat down beside her and rubbed her growing belly. She smiled gently and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired."

"You're always tired," he joked. "And it's just going to get worse. You don't have much longer though. Granted there have only been a handful of twins born in the city, none of them have gone all the way to full-term but they all came out healthy so there's no worry."

"I need to walk, let's go back to the room. By then I'll be tired enough to go back to sleep."

Zuko helped her up and when they got out the door, Iroh was there to help her on the other side. She fell asleep as soon as she hit their enormous closed-in bed. Zuko pulled the thick curtains shut so she could sleep easier.

--------------------------------------

"Sokka, are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Katara. I know she's got Gran Gran to help her, but I'm still worried. I don't know anyone who had twins, something might go wrong."

Ty Lee held his hand. "She'll be fine. The women from the Northern Water Tribe should be here in the next few days and she'll be in the best of hands. They can heal so there's no chance of anything bad happening."

"You're right. I've met them before, I trust them with her. I'm still worried."

"You have every right to be, you're her big brother and now you're about to be an uncle. I'd be worried too."

They had been walking through the gardens behind the palace. Zuko had let them stay there since Sokka was Katara's brother and he actually got along with him. Sokka had also been helping supervise the construction of the nursery for him.

"Do you know anyone who's had twins? That's mainly what I'm afraid of, that maybe something will happen to one of them. One is the Avatar, but the other one is just as important. She would die if anything happened to them, I probably would too."

"Don't worry so much, if anything happens it'll be taken care of. Royal doctors are the best in the nation, maybe the world. Nothing will go wrong."

They sat down on a bench next to a big bunch of beautiful red and gold flowers, the Fire Nation colors. On the way in, they had seen a recently added addition of blue and red in the shape of a yin-yang, just like Katara's necklace. They thought of themselves when they saw that. In that way, they were like Zuko and Katara. The only difference, Sokka didn't bend.

"I wonder what Toph and Aang are doing.." he thought out loud.

"Who knows? They're probably playing at Toph's house or something, maybe competing. You know how Toph likes to compete with those other earthbender guys that think they're better than her because she's blind."

"I hate that they left, but at least they promised to visit. They should be back soon for the babies. Aang didn't want to miss that."

"Do you think he misses his powers?"

"I don't know. I bet it'll be weird for him whenever the Avatar gets older. Part of Aang's spirit will be inside him or her and.. it'll just be weird." He thought about how that would work but who knows how the Avatar stuff works? It's all craziness in his mind.

"Let's go swimming!" Ty Lee suggested, jumping up quickly. Sokka sat there for a second, looking up at her before reluctantly following. He was hot, but he just wasn't in the mood to swim. He would most likely just sit there and watch her. Sometimes he wished he could bend, it always seemed to help Katara relax, but all he could do was sit and clean his boomerang and occasionally look up at Ty Lee splashing around in the pool. He set down his boomrang and took off, jumping in the pool and startling her. It relaxed him some and he calmed down about everything. His sister would be okay. Everything would be okay.

------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Calm down, calm down sweetie. It's okay, just hold my hand. OW!"

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so baaaad!"

"No, it's okay. I grew up dealing with pain, I'm sure I can handle THIS!" Zuko bit back another yelp. Oh, it hurt so bad but this was the least he could do for her right now. She needed him. Even if she was breaking his hand.

The doctors and waterbender healers were everywhere and hadn't really wanted Zuko to be there, but he was helping by holding her hand. They were afraid she would break the bed if she held on to that. Sokka and Aang were standing outside the door, panicking everytime she screamed but they knew not to go in.

"What's going on in there? I need to be there, she's my baby sister and she's in pain. I want to help!" Sokka was frantic. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to just standing around and waiting for something.

"Calm down, Sokka. They have plenty of people in there to take care of her and the babies. They'll be fine."

Another scream. Sokka jumped up and tried to run in, but Aang jumped on him. "Aang, I have to help!"

"She's fine, we'll just get told off by the doctors in there. We can go in and visit after she has them."

Sokka grumbled something, but sat up against the wall and waited.

"I see the first head!" one of the doctors called.

Katara tried to smile, but another contraction gripped her stomach and she screamed. A tear rolled down her cheek and Zuko wiped it away. Don't let them see your weakness. He kissed her on the head.

"You're doing good, just keep pushing. They're almost here."

"I know that!" she yelled.

"The shoulders are almost out, one more push and we'll have the first one."

"Come on Katara, one more big push."

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"The first one is out! It's a girl!"

Zuko suddenly felt overwhelmed with joy even though he had wanted a boy, but there was still another. "Come on, take a second to breathe and push."

"Just shut up!"

Zuko looked up at the doctors. "They always say stuff like that. Just keep holding her hand."

He watched her face strain as another contraction took her, but she held the scream within. Her nails were digging into his hand and starting to break the skin, but he didn't notice.

"Here comes the next one!"

He kissed her on the head and whispered, "I love you."

"AAAAHHHH!" She gave another short cry before burying the rest of it behind her tightly closed lips. Her nails finally broke the skin and blood started to drip from Zuko's hand.

"Come on, the head is almost out!"

She could barely hear anything over the baby girl and her own thoughts screaming in her head and the doctors yelling what's going on. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. It hurt.. so.. bad.

Katara.. open your eyes.. one more big push.. Her eyes fluttered open. She couldn't keep them open for much longer, but the next contraction that hit, she pushed with everything she had.

"It's a boy!"

The healers went to her aid as soon as the last baby was out. One doctor remained to help out the after-birth (gross, I know) and they started healing everything so that the bleeding stopped and everything went back to normal.

"Now, in a few days you'll be able to walk but you might need some help since you were on bedrest so long." She barely heard the doctor, she was falling away quickly from reality. So tired..

When she woke up some hours later, Zuko was sitting next to her in their room. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled sleepily. "I'm fine now. Is your hand okay?"

He laughed a little. "After they healed you up, they got my hand. They said they see a lot of that. It's fine now."

"Are the babies okay?"

"Yeah, they're still being checked out by the doctors. We have a boy and a girl. Did you have any names picked out?"

"Actually I did. They're a little different, but what do you think of Echo for the girl and Eryx for the boy?"

"I kind of like those. They'll have to do, I don't have anything. They are original, I'll give you that. Echo and Eryx it is. You know, if you think about it, they'd fit perfectly if Echo is a waterbender and Eryx is a firebender."

"That's why I liked them."

A couple minutes later, the doctors brought the babies to the room for her. Sokka and Aang followed excitedly while Iroh, in his old age, trailed behind with Kana and a reluctant Pakku. They handed Katara the little boy, Eryx, and handed Echo off to Zuko. Katara noticed something on the lower left side of Eryx's stomach. A birthmark. But not just any birthmark. It was half of a yin-yang. Zuko saw her examining it and checked for something like it on Echo. He found the other half on the lower right side of her stomach.

"Two halves of the same whole," he whispered.

Katara looked up at him. "The same whole.. Zuko, they're both the Avatar."

---------------------------------------------

**Dun dun duuuuunnn! Woot woot! Whatcha think? They're both the Avatar! The next chapter has a very.. _special_ guest.. actually, a couple ofthem. I'll update soon!R&R!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	12. The Miracle of the Twins

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'd be nowhere without fans like you guys (and girls lol). Hugs to all! Now here's the next chapter._

-----------------------------------------

The nursery was painted beautifully. The bottom halves of the walls were a blue ocean and the top halves had the setting sun and a mixture of warm colors in the sky. There was a light blue bassonet on one side of the room and a deep red one on the other. A Fire Nation tapestry hung in between the two bassonets, but Katara had wanted one from the Water Tribe there with it. Unfortunately they couldn't find one so there was one in the making for her. Zuko was confused when the babies opened their eyes. Echo's right eye was blue, but her left was an amber color. It was the opposite with Eryx's eyes. They assumed both of them were waterbenders because that's what element the next Avatar was supposed to be born into, but they planned on teaching them both at the same time so they would be even. Then Toph and Aang would teach them airbending and earthbending.

"We're going to have to increase security around here with both of them being the Avatar.. or Avatars, I guess. Your father's loyal followers are sure to try something, even Mai when she finds out."

"I already thought of that. I wanted your brother to help watch them, do you think he would?"

Katara laughed quietly. "I think he'd be more than happy to help, especially since you've questioned his warrior skills so many times. He'll think that you think better of him now since he's been training himself so much recently."

"It's late, we should go to bed. I can ask him in the morning."

Katara leaned over the side of the blue bassonet and kissed Echo on her sleeping head. Zuko repeated her actions as she walked to the red one and kissed Eryx on the head. "Goodnight, my little Avatars."

They walked out, closing the doors behind them, and yelled for a couple of guards to watch the door. "No one goes in, no one comes out. Katara and I are the absolutely only ones allowed in this room while they're in there, understand?"

"Yes, Firelord Zuko," they said together. They bowed slightly as Zuko and Katara walked away towards their room, just a couple doors down. They couldn't build it too far from their own room or they wouldn't be able to hear them when they wake up.

"You are going to help with them, right?" she asked as they climbed into their bed.

"Like how?"

"Like changing diapers, feeding them, putting them to sleep, and so on? They're our future, your duties as a father come before your duties as a firelord."

"I guess I can ask Uncle Iroh to help with running the nation until we get on some kind of schedule."

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. "Thank you," she whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More than one Avatar? Impossible! What happened to the airbender kid being the Avatar? Why didn't I know about Zuko having children sooner? And an Avatar, no less! Two of them!"

Mai paced the deck of the dinky little ship she bought before she left, fists balled up so tightly that blood was dripping from where her nails were digging into her palm. The few people she had managed to convince into coming with her were looking fearful right about then.

"Excuse me, miss." The lookout interupted the conversation with herself. "We're approaching someone in the water."

She ran to the front of the ship and looked around. She could hear a girl'svoice screaming. She sounded frustrated and really pissed off. That was her. She was done looking. Her revenge could now be pulled off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Toph is okay, she seemed awful worried when I left even though it was only for a couple weeks." Aang and Sokka were packing up Aang's things onto Appa for the trip back to his new home in the Earth Kingdom.

"She's fine, she's just being paranoid. Besides, what is there to worry about? You're not the Avatar anymore, there's no war anymore, what could happen?"

"Word could spread to Zhao's or Ozai's followers and they'd capture me to get information about everything out of me. That's.. about the only thing that could happen."

"Hey, you and Toph should go visit Jet when you get back there. Do you think he knows that the war is over?"

"I don't know, but I'll sure tell him everything that's been going on. He'll freak when he finds out about Katara and Zuko!" Aang laughed. "Jet didn't deserve Katara anyway."

"Well, you're all packed up! Let's go find Katara so you can tell her bye."

They walked to the nursery, hoping to find them there. They opened the big doors, but it was empty inside. They noticed that the Water Tribe tapestry had finally been finished and was hanging behind Echo's bed while the Fire Nation one was moved over to hang behind Eryx's.

"I wonder where they are."

"One of the guards should know and it should be easy to find one since they doubled security the other day. Look, there's a guard now." Sokka pointed down the hall to one that he had gotten to know well while working on the nursery. "Good, it's Yu. I know him. Yu! Wait up!"

Yu stopped and turned to see Sokka and Aang running towards him. "What do you need?"

Sokka stopped in front of him, just barely out of breath. "Do you know where Zuko and Katara are?"

"I believe they have the babies in the gardens today. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, thanks Yu." Sokka patted him on the shoulder before turning and running out, leaving Aang trailing behind.

They ran out into the gardens behind the palace, running past the yin-yang and the Fire Nation symbol and even the pool. They found Katara and Zuko playing with the babies on the other side.

Sokka fell over when he reached them. He was worn out and out of breath and wanted to pass out. Aang jogged up beside him and Katara and Zuko looked at Sokka, confused.

"We came to tell you that I'm leaving now," Aang panted. "Toph only let me be gone a couple weeks, she said it's still dangerous for me out here."

"Aw, I'm sorry Aang. I wish you could stay longer. I guess you're already on your leash," she laughed. She sat Echo next to Eryx on Zuko's lap and stood up to give Aang a hug goodbye. "Maybe when Toph gets older, her dad will let her move in with us so both of you can teach our children earth and airbending and you won't have to keep leaving."

Aang laughed a little. "I hope so, I missed all of you when I was gone. Now I have more people to miss." He let go of Katara and walked to his new 'nephew' and 'niece'. "Since I'm like a brother to you and Sokka, I'm like an uncle to them. I hope I can come back soon, I don't want them growing up too fast without me."

"You're already a big part of their life," Zuko said. "Since both of them are the Avatars, you're connected to them. Plus you and Toph are both fourteen now, you'll be back in no time, maybe just in time for them to start learning. We'll have them on a schedule by then, two different element lessons a day."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll talk to her dad when I get back. Since she's left home before and come back without a scratch, maybe he'll let her go again. Of course, last time she ran away," he laughed.

"We're going to miss you around here." Katara tried to fight back tears. She hated saying goodbye, even if it was just for a little while.

Sokka stood up and brushed himself off. "I'll make weekly trips to the aviary to write to you, okay? Tell Toph we all said hi."

"I will. I have to go now but I'll see you guys soon. Bye!" he called as he took off through the gardens back to Appa.

Katara sat back down next to Zuko and took Echo back into her lap. "This stinks. I hate that he has to leave. Did Ty Lee say goodbye?"

"She told him bye this morning, now she's practicing her jitsu stuff. She's getting better everyday. I'm so proud," Sokka sighed. "I think I'm going to practice myself. I'll see you guys around." He walked through the gardens back the way he had come.

"Wow, everyone is doing something. How's Iroh holding up?"

"I think he's actually having fun helping me. Speaking of which, I should probably get back. Do you think you can handle them for a little while?"

"Yeah. If I need help with anything, I can just call for one of the guards since they're everywhere."

Zuko stood up and kissed her on the head, sitting Eryx in her lap with Echo. "I'll see you in a little while."

She smiled up at him. "Don't be too long," she said as he walked back towards the palace. She looked down at the babies in her lap. "I wish you had grandparents that you could meet, besides Gran Gran anyway. I wish my parents were here to see you two," she sighed. Echo looked up at her and cooed. Katara smiled. "I know."

Kana found her in the gardens. "I've been looking for you. I just got word from Bato."

Katara looked up, her eyes got big. "Bato? Where is he? Does he have Dad with him?"

Kana smiled. "Even better. They're on their way here."

"Wait, how did they know to write here? Do they know what's going on?"

"When the war just stopped, they had to ask questions and heard about a group of people with the Avatar that defeated Firelord Ozai. Bato remembered that you and Sokka were traveling with him and they thought if they wrote here, they would find you or someone who knew where you were. I wrote them back and told them everything and now they're coming. They should be here soon."

Katara's entire face lit up with excitement. "Oh, if I didn't have them in my lap, I'd jump up and down and hug you! But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to make it a surprise. You're almost sixteen now, I thought it would be a good Sweet Sixteen present."

"When will they be here?"

"I got the letter yesterday, so if not later today, then tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yes. Here, read the letter they sent."

She took Echo and handed Katara the letter. She unrolled it and read it.

_Dearest Kana-_

_It's so good to hear from you. I'm glad you're safe, but in the Fire Nation? At least you're with Katara and Sokka. We'reall glad to hear that the war is over, even more so thatthey bothhad a major influence on its end. Tell them that we'reall proud._

_Our ship was on its way back to the South Pole, but luckily I got your letter in time before we passed the Fire Nation completely. We should be there in about a week, which will be a couple of days after you recieve this letter._

_Tell Katara and Sokka that we're all soproud of them both._

_Much love,_

_Hakoda & Bato_

"Oh, we have to tell Zuko! We can have a big party with lots of food and- wait, they do know about me and him, right?"

"I didn't tell them that much, I thought you would want to do that yourself. Your father may take it better hearing it from your mouth than from my letter."

"So he doesn't know about his grandchildren either, huh? Won't they both be surprised?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"You'll be fine. Your father will love you no matter what. He'll probably feel better about it since Zuko's the one who ended the war. Don't worry about it."

Katara sighed. "Yeah. You're probably right. If he doesn't like it at first, I'll convince him to give him a chance like I did with Sokka."

"There you go." Kana hugged her and kissed her on the head. "I'll go find Zuko and tell him."

"No, he's doing something right now. I'll tell him later."

"Okay." Kana smiled and walked back to the palace.

Katara sat there for a few more minutes with her twins before picking them up and going back inside to look for the young firelord. She found him in the old war chamber, almost drowning in his thoughts.

"You okay? I thought you said you weren't going to come in here again."

He turned to her and quickly wiped a tear away. "Yeah, I just wanted to see if it had changed in the four years I've been gone. I'm surprised I didn't come in here sooner." He walked to her and took one of the babies off her hands.

"My father is coming and I was hoping we could have a party to welcome him."

"Your father? How did he know to come here?"

"Gran Gran got a letter from him a little while back and she wrote back. She showed me the last letter he wrote and it said they would be here soon."

"How soon?"

"This evening or tomorrow. Could we whip up a party that fast?"

"We can sure try." He smiled and kissed her on the head. "I'll go find my uncle, I'm sure he'd love to help."

"I'll join you. Do you know where he'd be at?"

"Knowing him, probaby shopping in the city. You up to that?"

"I'm always up for shopping," she laughed. "Besides, I don't think anyone in the city has seen their future rulers yet. It'll be fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"A lot has changed since I've seen you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the one you'll hate the most is that your brother is on the throne now."

Azula sighed and her eyes dropped to the ground to prepare herself for the rest of the news. "What else?"

"Your father is dead, Ty Lee betrayed us and joined them to help kill your father, your brother ended the war in peace, he married that Water Tribe girl, they have twins, and both of them are the Avatar."

Her eyes shot back up to meet Mai's. "My brother is the father of the new Avatar, er, Avatars? What happened to that one kid, the airbender?"

"No one around here knows. We've tried asking around at towns, but came up with the same answer. Some people in the Fire Nation that I've contacted said that the day Zuko became firelord, he left to bury the kid in the Southern Air Temple, but his flying bison has been seen since. I think that's something we'll have to figure out ourselves if we want the real story."

Azula stood up and paced the deck, thinking. "You've had more time to think than me, do you have any plans or ideas?"

"I've got nothing. I can't exactly walk right back into the Fire Nation."

"Why not?"

"I was banished when I went back. That's why I'm on this piece of crap." She kicked the side of her ship when she said that. "He said he didn't care where I went, but I couldn't go back there. This is all I could afford to leave with and the crew came at their own will."

Azula started looking through her pockets for some money or something when she realized that girl's necklace was missing. "Well, so much for using that against her," she sighed. "My brother will not stay on that throne so long as I'm still alive. I'll make sure of that."

"Well, if we're going back, I'll need a disguise or something.. and I'm almost positive they'll recognize this piece of driftwood." She kicked the ship again.

"Then we'll have to contact some old.. 'friends'."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was running around preparing things while Kana watched the twins. Iroh was, as usual, making tea, and Zuko was out 'playing firelord' in a meeting. The sun was setting on the ocean as Katara looked out the window. She caught a glimpse of something black on the water, but her attention was quickly drawn away when Kiatoh came running into the halls.

"There's a ship approaching. The guards say it looks like it would be a Water Tribe ship, but they haven't seen one in so long that they can't be completely sure."

Katara's face brightened with the news. "Thank you. Make sure the passengers arrive safely and have them escorted up here to the palace."

"Yes, Lady Katara," he said, bowing before he took off down the hall.

She walked around to the room where Zuko's meeting was held and peeked in. Zuko noticed and waved her in. "Did you need something?"

"Kiatoh just brought news of a ship approaching. He said it looks like a Water Tribe ship."

He smiled. "Excuse me gentlemen, our guests of honor have arrived. We will continue this meeting tomorrow morning. You're dismissed." He walked out with them and joined Katara as they went down to the ballroom to make sure everything was set up just right. Iroh was setting up music and the chefs brought in the food and covered the tables. It was right then that Katara realized what was missing.

"I'll be right back, I have to find Sokka."

Zuko kissed her on her head and she took off towards his room. She knocked and waited for an answer before going in, carefully avoiding another incident like that on the ship. Sokka was sitting at a desk in his room when she walked in. He turned and looked at her. "Well, don't you look all fancy?"

"Dad's almost here," she almost whispered in excitement.

Sokka's eyes got wide and he jumped up. "Dad, really? Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Gran Gran just told me this morning after Aang left. Come on, we have a party set up in the ballroom. Kiatoh is going to escort all of them there. The chefs made all kinds of food."

"Okay, I'm coming. Let me get something else on first. I'll be down there in just a little bit."

"Okay." She left him and ran down to the nursery to find Kana and the twins. "Gran Gran, he's almost here," she said excitedly as she picked up Eryx. "Come on, let's go! _He's almost here!_"

They walked as quickly as they could to the ballroom. It was full of people from the city, most of them wealthy nobles and such. Sokka was at the tables eyeing the food, but he wasn't eating just yet. He looked like he was just sniffing about and deciding what to eat first. Ty Lee was with him and both of them had dressed up nicely. Zuko was also dressed up, wearing a red silk shirt. She had on a small red dress, but Kana bore her trademark blue. She didn't feel the need to dress up.

The music was playing softly in the background. Katara held Eryx and Kana had handed Echo off to her father. They all waited anxiously for the doors to open. When they did, a figure slowly started down the stairs to the party.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Heck yes! Do you love me? Okay, after this the chapters are going to be put up further apart. I already had these written when I started posting them and the next chapter is still being worked on but it _is_ getting done. I'm kind of in the middle of a different story too, but I'm not posting that one until I add a few more chapters to it. I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll have the next one up ASAP!**

**Jenn, waterbending master of the south**


	13. The Water Tribe Warriors

_Heck yes! I finished up sooner than I expected so here's your new chapter! Hope you love it!_

---------------------------------------

"Dad!"

"Katara! Sokka!"

Katara ran up the steps to hug her father, Sokka following in close pursuit. He hugged them both hard and pulled back to take a look at them. He ran his fingers through Katara's hair, noticing the golden streaks.

"Where did this come from?"

"It's a long story, Dad. I'll tell you later."

"How've you been? It's been so long and you've both grown up so much."

Sokka and Katara beamed at him, both incredibly excited. "A lot has changed since you saw us last, Dad. You'd be surprised," Sokka started. "But we're glad to report that we're doing more than find, right Katara?"

"Most definitely," she agreed. They stepped back as Kana approached and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Hakoda."

"You too, Kana."

Katara was shaking with excitement. She just realized that she'd almost thrown Eryx into Zuko's arms with his sister. "Dad, there are some people I'd like you to meet." She led him down to where her husband was standing with their children. She sounded so nervous when she began to talk. "This is my husband, Firelord Zuko. He's the one that ended the war."

Hakoda nodded his head slightly and went to shake hands when he realized he couldn't. "And who are these beautiful little things?" he asked, leaning down to Eryx and Echo.

"These are your first grandchildren, Eryx and Echo, but they're much more than that."

"Is that so?"

"Dad, I'm the mother of the Avatars."

Hakoda looked curiously at her. "Avatars.. as in more than one?"

"They're twins. They're both the Avatar. Here, look."

She took Echo carefully from Zuko's arm and showed Hakoda the birthmark on her stomach. He studied it before realizing what it was. "Is that.. half of a yin-yang?"

"The other half is on the opposite side of Eryx's stomach. It's one of the first things we noticed about them when they were born."

"How do you know that they're the Avatars? They're not old enough to have picked out the Avatar relics."

"I'll explain later. Right now, there's a party waiting for you."

Sokka touched his arm to get his attention. "Where's Bato.. and all the other warriors?"

Hakoda looked back towards the door. "They should be coming."

Just then, Ty Lee walked over to them, dressed in her usual pink. "Oh, Dad. There's someone I'd like you to meet too. This is my girlfriend, Ty Lee."

Hakoda took her hand and kissed it, making her giggle. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Ty Lee." He caught a glimpse of her blush before he turned back to the firelord. "May I speak with you, Firelord Zuko?"

Zuko looked shocked and nervous at the same time, but nodded his acceptance. He handed Eryx to Kana and lead him outside to a balcony that overlooked the garden. "You must hate me for taking your only daughter. I must assure you, she's being more than well-cared for. I-"

Hakoda held his hand up, stopping Zuko short. "You're the one who brought an end to the war, right?"

"Yes, sir. Of course, I couldn't have done it without Katara and Sokka."

"What happened to the Avatar kid that they were traveling with before?"

"Wow, that's a long and complicated story," Zuko started. He explained everything, from when he joined them to Katara's new hair all the way to when they discovered the birthmarks on the babies. Hakoda didn't interrupt once, only nodded his head every once in a while. By the time he was done explaining, the moon was high in the sky. Katara had peeked out at them once or twice, but decided against interrupting because they were talking and her father didn't look a bit mad as she had expected.

"Well, I'm glad you've taken care of her. I couldn't have picked a better man yourself a friend among the Water Tribes," Hakoda said after the explanation. He held his hand out and Zuko shook it as an unofficial treaty.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad to hear that. The Earth Kingdom isn't so welcoming, even after I restored most of their lands back to them."

"Most?"

"Yeah, I gave some of the Northern and Southern coastal pieces to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, just so they'll have a warmer place to stay if they want to and so they'll have a piece of the mainland. Of course, they thought I was joking to be mean or something. Perhaps you could tell them, they seem to trust you."

Hakoda laughed. "Perhaps I will. A good deal of my people are inside right now. Maybe we could rejoin the party?"

"Absolutely," Zuko smiled. They made their way back inside smiling, most of the men in blue looking their way with confused looks on their faces. Bato approached cautiously.

"Is everything okay, Hakoda?"

"Everything is more than fine, Bato. Have you met Firelord Zuko?"

Bato bowed his head at the firelord. "Pleasure, my lord."

"He is a new friend to the Water Tribes. No need to be so tense around him, he's my daughter's husband. He's technically a son to me now," Hakoda said, clapping a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko's heart jumped at those words. His uncle was already like a father, now there was another one ready to jump in. He was very happy at that moment and let a smile spread across his face, making Bato a little less tense. He held his hand out for Bato to shake, hoping to win over the rest of the people of the Water Tribe as easily as he had Katara's father. Surprisingly, it was easy enough. Katara had told him before that they were peace-loving people, but he had never thought it would be as easy as it was.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me," Zuko said. The men nodded at him and he went to the front of them ballroom to make a speech. "May I have everyone's attention, please? First off, I want to welcome the brave warriors of the Water Tribe. I've heard many stories from Lady Katara and her brother Sokka. I've spoken with Hakoda tonight and been deemed a friend to the Water Tribes by him and I hope that the rest of you will come to accept friendship from the Fire Nation as well." He paused for a second to nodding heads before continuing. "I'm not sure how many of you know this already, but I'm a father. I have a beautiful daughter and son who are the heirs to the throne, but they are also both the Avatars." There were gasps in the crowd at that from both the warriors and the nobles. "When they take over, I can assure you that peace will continue through the lands, and since they are half Water Tribe due to their wonderful mother and my wife Katara, my search for peace and friendship between us will remain as persistant as ever."

Hakoda raised his glass. "Here's to a long and peaceful relationship between water and fire!"

"Here here!" everyone yelled, raising their glasses. Zuko smiled. Maybe they could help me win over the Earth Kingdom now, he thought. I have the friendship of the only airbender left, and now the Water Tribes, and even the little earthbender Toph Beifong.

The party ended soon after and most of the Water Tribe men went back to the ship for the night. Hakoda and Bato stayed in the palace at Zuko's invitation. They were currently huddled in the old war chamber discussing who-knows-what. Katara had put the babies to bed and was in a deep discussion with Kana and Sokka.

"Are you going back with them?"

"I think I will. My place is there, but I will visit. I was hesitant to stay there after the princess' visit in case that ship came back, but with the warriors going home I think I'll be safe."

Katara hugged Kana. "Everything is fine now. The world is at peace and no one is going to ruin it."

------------------------------------------------------------

Azula and Mai had docked at an Earth Kingdom city on the coast of the mainland. They were browsing through the shops, looking for something that would pass for a suitable costume to sneak into the Fire Nation unnoticed. They were getting all kinds of looks from the citizens of the small city because they were very recognizable as Fire Nation. Most of them knew Azula's face, others just saw the golden eyes and knew.

Mai examined a black robe with a hood while Azula looked at a dark red one. They both had their hair fashioned differently so it would be harder to recognize them and Azula made Mai put a small bit of make-up on so she wouldn't look so pale. They did indeed look different.

"We should be back at the Fire Nation in a week, right?"

"Two at the most."

"The sooner I take back my throne, the better. My brother isn't fit for the crown, he doesn't know how to run a country, much less the world."

"But the war is over-"

"Not if I get my way. I'll have the world graveling at my feet, the traitors killed, and you by my side as the only loyal I have now. My brother and his water wench will pay."

Mai smiled. She hated Katara much worse than Azula, for her own reasons, and hoped dearly that she would have a hand in her death. Knowing her friend, she would. They paid for their things and headed back for the dock when they realized they needed a different ship.

"That one down there will do nicely. Go see about a trade. If they won't cooperate, tell me and I'll handle it."

Mai ran down the street to the ship Azula pointed out and hoped for the best. They weren't in the Fire Nation, but they still didn't want to draw more attention to themselves than they already had. There could be people there that knew Azula was supposed to be dead that would run and tell Lord Zuko about it and ruin their whole plan. Mai came upon an older looking man that she took for the captain.

"Are you the captain of this fine ship?"

The older man looked at her. She wanted to back away when she got a good look at his face because he looked eerily similar to Zhao, but she stood her ground and continued her business.

"Yes, I am. Do you need something?"

"I have a ship that is too easily recognizable as mine by the Fire Nation and I wanted to trade with you. There's an easy way to this, which is you saying 'okay', but there's also a hard way. Are you going to make this easy?"

The captain eyed her carefully. "What exactly would you do if I refused?"

"Let's just say that either way, you lose your ship. Let's say that the rumors of the evil Princess Azula's death aren't true. Let's say you go home alive tonight."

"I knew she was stronger than that. We're calling this a favor, I owe her anyway."

Mai cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn't ask questions. She walked back to Azula while listening to the captain shout orders at the crew.

"What happened? Everything go smoothly?"

"More than I expected, actually. The captain seems to know you, he said he owed you a favor anyway. He looked like he could've been Admiral Zhao's twin or something. Do you know him?"

"I don't know, did he say his name?"

"Nope, just said he owed you."

Azula thought about it for a second, unsure if she wanted to approach the man. She finally decided it's the least she could do if he was trading ships. She was curious as to who this man was as well. They walked back down to the man who was still barking orders at his crew. He even sounded like Zhao, which made Azula a little nervous because everyone knew that he was dead. She couldn't say she recognized him though because of that.

"We greatly appreciate your cooperation in this matter. We didn't want to make ourselves further known to these people less one of them be a spy for the firelord."

The captain smiled at her. "Think nothing of it, princess."

"Forgive me for not recognizing you, but how do I know you? You look like someone I knew, but that someone died some time ago."

"Admiral Zhao, yes I know. I get that alot. He was actually a cousin of mine. Our parents thought it odd that we looked so much alike. My name is Li."

"And how is it that you owe me?"

"You are the one that was sent to kill the current firelord after Zhao died in the North Pole. I know Zhao hated Lord Zuko as much as you. Take my ship and his life and call us even."

Azula smiled her trademark evil smile. She liked this guy already. "Very well, Li. I thank you very much for your help in the matter." She nodded her head at him and he bowed slightly.

"And your ship is..?"

"That one down there," Mai pointed, looking at the raggedy thing in disgust. She hated it so much.

Li sighed but said nothing. He directed his men to it. They were confused but he wouldn't tell them any more than, "My decision may change the world."

Then, Azula's mind sparked.

------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting with Hakoda and Bato, Zuko showed them to their rooms before making his way to his own. Katara was already in the bed, but he could tell by her breathing that she wasn't asleep yet.

"What did you talk about?"

"We were going over a treaty and maps that showed the new territories for the Water Tribes. Why aren't you asleep? It's very late."

"I don't know. I guess I was just waiting for you. I'm not used to sleeping without you next to me and I couldn't make myself sleep."

Zuko chuckled as he crawled into the big bed and pulled her up against him. "I'm here now and you're tired," he started, stifling a yawn. "Let's go to sleep before the sun gets here."

As soon as his arms wrapped around her, she was out. It was so hard not to fall asleep with him that close. His body was so warm, the heat just emanated from him, it was so soothing that you couldn't help but relax to the point of unconciousness. He kissed her on the head and drifted off to sleep himself. Neither of them woke up until around midday, but only because a bird was tapping at their window.

Katara's eyes fluttered open first. She laid there for a minute not wanting to move from the warmth, but the tapping got the best of her curiosity. She got up as slowly as she could, careful not to wake the sleeping firelord, and walked to the window. She opened the window and the bird hopped in, carrying the letter on its back in a small pouch. As soon as Katara opened the letter, the bird flew off to the aviary to rest. She slowly opened the letter hoping it bear good news.

_Firelord Zuko,_

_I write to you anonymously for I am but an unknown friend of another nation. I have recently witnessed the goings on in my little town that disturbed me as I'm sure they would yourself._

_A ship arrived here just a couple days ago bearing two teenage girls, both of the Fire Nation judging by the eyes and the way people reacted to them. One of them, I believe to be the princess, your sister Azula. No name came to mind when I saw the pale one with her. I saw the two girls conversing with a man at the docks who looked eerily similar to the late Admiral Zhao. I think they were trading ships, but I wasn't close enough to overhear them so I can't be for certain._

_I thought it best to inform you immediately so you may prepare yourself as necessary for any attack that may be coming your way._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

Katara's hand began to shake as she held the letter. A hand slowly made it to her mouth to stop herself from crying. She knew what reason they would be coming back for. Suddenly, Zuko's hand was on her shoulder, causing her to jump and halfway fall out of the chair she had been sitting in.

"I'm sorry," he started, helping her back up. "What's that?"

Her shaky hand handed him the letter. "It came just now for you. You might want to sit down."

He looked into her scared blue eyes before taking her suggestion and sitting in a chair across from her and reading the letter. His eyes widened and before she knew it, he was out the door and down the hall with his fists lit up in flames.

----------------------------------------------

"Uncle Iroh! Uncle Iroh, where are you!"

Zuko was running down the hall at full speed towards his uncle's room, hoping he was in there. He threw the door open but he was gone. He had another idea and went for the dining hall. As soon as he flung the doors open, he spotted his uncle with a few of the Water Tribe warriors, one of them being Hakoda himself. His uncle looked up at him and noticed his panicked and distraught state.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" he asked as he made his way to his nephew, Hakoda following. Iroh noticed the paper gripped in his hand and reached for it. Zuko handed it to him and watched as his normally cheery expression turned hard. "When did you get this?"

"It came this morning."

"Well then, we must prepare immediately. Who knows how many people she will bring, you know about her power of pursuasion."

Hakoda's eyes shot between the two, hoping to be filled in on the situation. Zuko picked up on it and looked at him. "Will you help?"

"As a new ally, I would be happy to."

"Good. Gather your men in the chamber we met in last night and I'll explain what's happening and what's needed."

Hakoda nodded and started back towards where his men where eating a hearty lunch. Zuko and Iroh stayed in the doorway.

"What are you going to do?"

"If I know my sister, she'll recruit people and fight us head on. We won't recognize her ship if she really was trading, so we'll have to be careful about who we let in now."

"What are you going to do to Mai? If they really are coming here, that's against her banishment."

"Hmm. I think I'll let Katara decide her fate. I already decided once and I'm pretty sure Katara hates her more. Plus, Mai hates her as well and it would be perfect if her enemy decided how she should be punished, don't you think?"

Iroh chuckled. He loved how his nephew's mind worked sometimes. "Very well then. Should I accompany you in the chamber?"

"Absolutely. I may need your help too, Dragon of the West."

Iroh smiled as he and Zuko headed for the old war chamber while Hakoda rounded up the rest of his men.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sokka!"

Katara came flying around the corner and almost ran into her brother and Ty Lee. Sokka grabbed her arms to stop her before she hit them. "What's going on?"

"Mai and Azula are on their way here. I think they're after the babies!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"A letter came this morning. They were spotted in a small town talking to people and probably trading ships. What are we going to do?"

"I'm sure Zuko is thinking of something right now. Wait, he knows right?"

"Yeah, he was there when we got the letter. Ty Lee, are you okay?"

Ty Lee looked incredibly nervous. "Um.. I don't think so. When they get here, they're going to kill me for betraying them!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sokka yelled. "Whatever Zuko is cooking up, I need in on it. I want to help."

"Chances are, they're in the war chamber."

"Sokka, no!" Ty Lee started. "Please, you don't have to do this. I can handle them myself, it's my duty."

"Please don't say that. The last time a girl said that to me, she died right after."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you in a mess that's my fault."

Sokka hugged her, then hugged his sister. "I'm helping anyway. There has to be something I can do." Then he ran off to the old chamber that Zuko's meeting was being held. Ty Lee and Katara were left standing there, watching him leave.

"Is he always like that?"

Katara giggled, "I thought you would've already known that."

------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko! Are you doing anything?" Sokka screamed as he burst into the war chamber. He noticed Zuko standing up in front of all the Water Tribe warriors and realized he was already planning something.

"Yes, I am."

"I want to help." Hakoda stood up to object but Sokka kept talking, making him sit back down. "Dad, I'm old enough now. I didn't get to help last time because of my age, now you can't object. I'm protecting my sister like I promised, but I'm also protecting Ty Lee. Chances are that they're going to go after her for leaving them and I can't lose her like I did Yue."

No one knew what he was talking about when he mentioned the princess' name, but no one asked because it was obviously painful for him. Zuko nodded and Sokka sat down with the other warriors and listened to the battle plan.

"Are any of you benders?"

"Just a few of us."

"Good. Everyone else, sharpen your weapons. Any suspicious ships that come into our waters will be searched before allowing them to dock. Azula's ship will not be allowed to dock because I don't want her to be able to burn my people and my city to a crisp."

"So we're fighting on the water then?" one of the men spoke up.

"It's the only way."

"Good," Katara said as she and Ty Lee walked into the room. "You'll need at least one waterbender master there."

"No, absolutely not," Zuko said as he walked towards her.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I've made up my mind," she replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm helping too," Ty Lee said, walking up to Katara's side and stopping next to her, also crossing her arms.

Zuko glanced back at Sokka, who was fighting back a smile.

_Stubborn or brave._

_Both._

The boys finally sighed and replied at the same time, "Fine."

Zuko pointed a finger at them. "But if either of you get hurt, remember that you volunteered for this so you can't blame us.. just try not to get hurt please." Katara and Ty Lee smiled at each other, then nodded at Zuko. "Good, then it's settled. Everyone, be prepared to be called to battle at anytime. I'll take a couple of you whenever we search the approaching ships and the rest will be on standby just in case. Just like in the war, be prepared to take losses. My sister is very powerful and her friend is dangerously accurate with her throwing daggers, some of them even with poisonous tips. Who knows what kind of makeshift army she'll have bribed or persuaded into coming with her."

Hakoda stood to address his men. "This is our first battle with our new ally. Let's make it memorable, let's keep the peace and defeat the resistance."

He held his fist in the air, his men following suit. Then they all walked out, talking amongst themselves. Some of the voices sounded nervous, some excited, some both.

"Should we tell Aang?" Katara asked Zuko and Sokka once everyone had left.

"No, he'll try to come help and Toph wouldn't appreciate that, especially when she can't help because it'll be on water," Sokka replied.

"I wonder what they're doing."

-----------------------------------------------------

Toph and Aang were wandering through the forest. Aang was watching up in the trees, looking for any signs of the people he was looking for while Toph was concentrating on feeling vibrations not only in the ground, but in the trees as well. She could feel vibrations bouncing through the trees into the ground, therefore telling her someone was approaching.

"Aang, stop. I feel someone," she whispered, gripping his hand tight.

"Where is it coming from?"

She moved her foot forward a couple inches, thinking about it. "A few directions. I think they're surrounding us."

Aang knew what he should do. He yelled, "Jet! It's me, Aang! Come out here, I know you're near!"

Sure enough, Jet swung down with his hooks in hand and landed in front of the young airbender and his girlfriend. "Aang, it's been a while. Who's your friend? You didn't have her last time we met."

"I didn't come here to make small talk, I was just making sure you knew that the war was over so you don't kill anyone else."

"Since when?"

"Since almost a year now."

"How do you know?"

"Um, hello? I was the Avatar! I helped bring down the firelord. How did you not know about all this?"

"The last news we got was that you were dead," Pipsqueak spoke up from behind them.

"I was, but I'm not now. I died after we defeated the firelord, how did you get that much but not that the war was over? Didn't you notice the lack of Fire Nation soldiers running around here?"

"We did, but we only thought it was because of us," Jet jumped in again. "What do you mean, _'I was the Avatar'_? And if the war is over, who is the firelord now?"

"When I died, the Avatar spirit had passed on before I was brought back so now I'm just a regular airbender," Aang smiled. He knew what he was about to say would make Jet very upset, the whole reason they had agreed to come visit him. "And the new firelord is Zuko, the former banished prince. He and Katara are very happy ruling the Fire Nation."

Jet's eyes almost popped out of his head and the trademark grass fellas his jaw dropped. "Katara and the firelord? When- what- **AARRGG**!" he growled as he spun and started back towards the trees.

"They have children too, just thought you might to know!" Aang called after him. "Twins! They are the new Avatars!"

Jet spared one last glare at him before disappearing into the trees. All the others had disappeared too, except for Pipsqueak. "Does that mean we're not the Freedom Fighters anymore?"

"Yeah because you don't have to fight for your freedom anymore. Now you're just a bunch of guys with a really cool clubhouse!"

Pipsqueak laughed. "I'd better get back to the clubhouse then. I don't think Jet is very happy with the news." And with that, he disappeared as well.

Toph giggled. "Well, that was fun. How do you think he's taking it?"

"I think he's going berserk trying to comprehend all of this news at once," Aang laughed loudly. "Let's go, there are probably some guys waiting for you at the arena. You wouldn't want to upset them by not showing up to kick their butts, now would you?"

They laughed as they walked back to where they had landed Appa.

--------------------------------------------------

"That couldn't have been voluntary. We have to save her from that monster, she can't possibly be happy there. Guys, let's go get her back."

--------------------------------------------------

"We're almost in Fire Nation waters. Li, are your men ready?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Don't hit me! If you've read my last chapters, you know I love cliffhangers! Haha! You'll have to wait even longer for the next chapter now because I haven't even started on it yet, but I promise I'll update very very soon! I know what it feels like to be left in suspense too long, after a while I lose interest, so I promise not to do that to you guys! I love you! R&R!**

**Jenn, waterbending.. ah, I'm gonna stop using that..**


	14. Welcome Back, Princess

_OMFG! This is the greatest chapter so far! Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate the ones I've been getting from my loyal readers, but I always ask for more! Okay, here we go! Wow, I have butterflies in my stomach, that's how good this chapter is. Read, read!_

-------------------------------------------

Katara couldn't have asked for a prettier day. It had been about a week, maybe more, since they got the letter and every day that passed let her nerves calm a bit. There hadn't been a ship at all since they got it, which eased her mind more. The sun was high and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as she and her father walked through the city.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not a bit."

"Then I'll be nervous for you."

"What is there to be nervous about? I'm not sure if I told you, Dad, but I'm a waterbending master now. I'm completely confident in our ability to beat her."

Katara started shuffling through the clothes in a small shop she found. She wanted to get the babies some more cute little outfits. Since the war had ended, there was a bigger variety of colors to choose from other than the normal red, black and gold. She mainly stuck with blues and reds, but stuck in a green and purple here and there.

"I didn't say I doubted your abilities, Katara. I'm just worried about you. What if something goes wrong and you get hurt?"

"Trust me, I've been through everything now. I'm not worred a bit. I was killed and came back fine from that! More than fine, actually. Pregnant! Don't worry, the spirits are watching over me. Sokka, too."

Hakoda sighed in defeat. "I'm still your father and I'm still going to worry whether you want me to or not."

"Okay," she laughed.

He looked out over the little bit of ocean that they could see from where they were in the city and saw a small black dot on the horizon. "Katara, let's get back. Someone's coming."

Her head shot up and she saw the same dot. She grabbed her father's hand and took off running back towards the palace to find her husband.

----------------------------------------------

"Princess Azula, we're approaching the capitol."

"Thank you, Li. Prepare your men, my friend and I have to hide in case they come aboard. Let them know you have come in peace and say something along the lines of.. maybe you being a messenger for the Earth Kingdom to discuss a treaty of sorts. Something like that."

"I know exactly what to do, Princess. Don't worry."

Li stayed out on deck and watched Azula go below with Mai at her heels. He turned to face the city with a smirk on his face. And no one suspects a thing, he thought. He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth but held it back. He knew who would win this battle and he was hoping for a quick one at that. He couldn't help wonder what would happen if his side lost..

---------------------------------------------

"Zuko!" she screamed as she ran through the halls of the palace. "Zuko, where are you!"

Not two seconds later, she was sprawled across the floor in a heap of blue. "Katara, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"They're here! We have to get ready, now! Go get Zuko and our men!"

Sokka helped her up before taking off down the hall to where he hoped Zuko would be. Katara ran off in the other direction, towards the nursery. Kana was inside playing with the babies.

"Gran Gran, you have to stay here with them. I'll keep two guards outside just in case they somehow get past, but stay here and keep them calm. There's a ship on the ocean and we're pretty sure it's them."

Kana watched her granddaughter's nervous state before finally replying, "Good luck out there today. Be the best waterbender you can be for them. I'll keep them safe here with me."

Katara smiled and hugged Kana, then Echo and Eryx. "I love all of you and I promise I'll be back." With those final words, she left the room to find her brother and husband.

Her first instinct was to go to the old war chamber. She opened the big doors and sure enough they were all in there. She noticed that even Kiatoh, with his new position as Admiral, and a couple other Fire Nation soldiers were in there. Zuko saw her and waved her in and continued talking to everyone.

"Admiral Kiatoh, I want you to take a ship and your two best men here and search the ship as thoroughly as possible. If you find them, don't hesitate to use whatever force is necessary to bring them in but be careful. Surely you've heard stories about her power, approach her with much caution. Everyone else, we'll be waiting on the ship just in case they find something. If they do, make sure your weapons are ready when we get on their ship. I'm sure their crew will try to stop us somehow from getting to them. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. Hakoda stood and faced his warriors. "Fight with everything you've got today men. And Sokka," he paused to look upon his son. "Be careful."

"I've been fighting these people for years, Dad, I can handle myself. Now, let's go kick some butt!"

Everyone stood up and yelled in approval. Zuko waved them out of the room and they all started out of the palace and down to the docks. They went to the nearest ship and boarded, everyone going below except Zuko, Kiatoh, and the two soldiers. Sokka readied his boomerang and machete, both sharper than they needed to be but he didn't want to take any chances. Katara stood beside him, mentally preparing herself for the battle that may be coming. She hoped that Kiatoh would find them on that ship so it could be done and over with and she wouldn't have to keep watching for them every single day. She wanted to bring Azula down again, this time on her own. Hakoda watched as his children prepared themselves. He silently prayed to the spirits to watch over them. He didn't know that they were already being taken care of, each guarded by one of the two spirits that watched over the Water Tribes.

_I'll always be with you._

Sokka's grip on reality disappeared as he fell into darkness. Katara looked to her brother and noticed that his eyes were clouded over and his body was frozen in his fighting stance.

"Sokka?" She touched his hand but jerked back when she felt how cold his skin was. "What's going on? Sokka?"

Hakoda noticed and rushed towards them. "What happened?"

"I don't know. His skin is freezing, but he can't be dead because I still felt a pulse."

Iroh had approached them unnoticed. "He's in the spirit world," he gasped.

"I thought only the Avatar could go to the spirit world."

Iroh shook his head. "I have been before. That's how I knew that Aang was going to the Temple of the Avatar on the solstice and how I knew that Yue had been touched by the moon spirit. She must've called him there."

Katara looked back to her brother, worried. "Will he be okay?"

"As long as he's not there too long, yes."

-------------------------------------------

Sokka landed in a big swamp that looked similar to the one they had met the other waterbenders in. He got up, choking on the water. He looked around and saw a strange monkey meditating on a small piece of dry land.

"Hello? Where am I? What happened?"

The monkey's eye popped open, then closed again. "Why must all of you insist on interrupting my meditation? Go away."

"Where? I don't even know where I am now! Last thing I remember was standing on a ship, then I heard Yue's voice and now I'm here."

This time, the monkey opened both eyes and looked down at him. "Yue? She must've called you here. She is the moon spirit, how do you know her?"

"Because she was human before she became the moon. I loved her, I still do. Where can I find her?"

He closed his eyes again and pointed off to his left. "I would try that way. She knows you are here, she will find you there."

Sokka trudged through the water and looked around for her. "Yue?" he called. "Yue, I'm here!"

A white cloud formed in front of him, making him stop instantly. Yue's form appeared in the cloud before the cloud disappeared, making her look as real as she had before she died.

"Sokka!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Yue," he whispered as he held her. "Why am I here?"

"To warn you. Your men will not find the people they are looking for on that ship, but they are there. If you do not stop them in time, they will take away forever the gift we have given to your sister. If the battle happens to last until nightfall, I will help as much as a moon can help a waterbender. You must stop them."

"Can you see where they are?"

"No, but I can tell you this: they are hidden in a place you wouldn't expect them to be. You have to go now."

"I don't want to leave you yet."

"Your time is up, Sokka. You can't stay here any longer or you won't be able to leave."

Sokka pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tight. "I love you, Yue."

"I love you too, Sokka. I'll always be with you. Now go."

A bright light flashed in front of his eyes as he fell back into darkness. Suddenly, he was on the ground with his sister, father, and Iroh standing over him.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

He looked up at Iroh, who had his hand on his forehead. "I'm fine now."

"You were almost gone too long. You wouldn't have come back from that if you had stayed any longer."

"How do you know where I went?"

Iroh smiled. "I've been there myself. Of course, I wasn't standing when I went so your fall back to reality was rougher."

Katara helped him stand up and he picked up his weapons. "What did she say to you?"

He looked at her confused, then realized they must've already guessed how he got there. "They're on the ship, but Kiatoh's men won't find them. We have to look in a place that you wouldn't expect them to be. She said if the battle lasts until nightfall, she would help your powers, being the moon and all." He wasn't about to tell his sister the other part. He didn't want her to worry over something that he wasn't going to allow to happen.

"Well, Kiatoh and his men are already on the ship searching it."

"We have to get on there and find them before they agree that it's safe to dock."

"Let's go."

----------------------------------------------

"Li?"

"Kiatoh?"

"Actually, Admiral Kiatoh now. What're you doing here?"

"I'm, um, here with word from.. the Earth Kingdom-"

"Li, tell me the truth. You hate the Earth Kingdom."

"Why are you working for that man?"

"Lord Zuko? My father hated him and I hated my father. Lord Zuko is the greatest firelord there's ever been and he treats everyone, even peasants, with respect. You would be considered lucky to work as close to him as I do. What are you here for?"

Li sighed. He knew his cousin was right. As much as he liked Zhao, Kiatoh was a lot more reasonable, which was one of the reasons Zhao didn't like him. His own son reminded him of his enemy. "They're on the ship," he whispered so only Kiatoh could hear.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, all I know is that they're hiding below somewhere."

Kiatoh's men had already been searching the ship and found nothing. He turned around to go back to the ship when Zuko appeared. Li immediately bowed to him, as did Kiatoh.

"Where are they!" he demanded, fireball lit in his hand.

"He said they were hiding below," Kiatoh said before Li could say anything.

"I know that much. Do you know where though?"

Li stood upright from his bow and faced the firelord. "I know not, my lord."

Zuko's eyebrow lifted as he got a good look at the man. "Zhao?"

"No, my lord. My name is Li."

"He's a cousin of mine and my father's, Lord Zuko."

"If you are harboring the enemy, why are you cooperating?" he asked, extinguishing the fireball in his hand.

"Kiatoh is the only family I have left and I dare not defy my own family. If he trusts you, then so do I," he stated firmly, bowing his head again.

Katara and Sokka appeared at Zuko's side, followed by all the Water Tribe warriors and other volunteers. Ty Lee made her way to the front to stand on the other side of Zuko.

"Where are Azula and Mai?"

"They're below somewhere."

"I know how to find them." Ty Lee went down the stairs to greet the inner workings of the ship. "Azula! Mai! I know you're in here, come out! I'm almost positive that I'm part of the reason you came back. You want revenge because I left. Well, I'm glad I left! I wanted nothing to do with the war and I'm glad I helped end it. In fact, I was the one who immobilized your father so that Sokka could slit his throat. What are you going to do? Come on, Azula! If you want to kill me, I'm right here! Unless you're afraid, that is." She continued to walk all through the ship, even making it down to the engine room. "Come out, Zula!" She was glancing around the engine room, keeping in mind Sokka's words.

_They are hidden in a place you wouldn't expect them to be._

Azula stepped out from behind the large inferno that was the main engine. "You're braver than I thought, Ty Lee. Or maybe just stupider."

"Call it what you want, Azula. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Azula kept stepping closer to her until their faces were inches apart. "Are you sure?"

"Get away from her!"

Azula and Ty Lee's heads shot to the side towards the voice. "Sokka, don't! Go back up!"

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? How sweet. And it just happens to be that stupid waterbender's brother. That's so.. predictable."

"Leave him out of this. Sokka, go!"

"No." He walked closer and drew his boomerang and machete. "We should kill her the same way we teamed up to kill her father. You immobilize her with a pressure point and I'll slit her throat. She's just as evil, she deserves to die the same way."

Azula's fists unconciously lit up in her silent fury as she glared at the warrior. "You mother-"

"AH!"

Ty Lee turned around to see Sokka standing over Mai, a trace of blood on his machete. She was on her knees holding her stomach, blood dripping to the floor. She slowly lifted her head to look into Sokka's eyes and whispered, "You bastard."

"Don't EVER try that again!" he yelled at her.

Ty Lee looked back to her former friend. "Why don't you come out on the deck? I'm sure you're just _dying_ to see your favorite brother! I thought you might want to see him again before you really do die."

Azula smiled. "Yes. Let's go see my brother." Let's see if he's man enough to fight me himself instead of sending his weirdo glowey-eyed wife to fight his battles.

They walked back to the deck, Ty Lee and Sokka walking behind Azula in case she tried something. As soon as they got out on the deck, Azula was on her back. Her eyesight went black briefly as she landed. When her eyes cleared, she was staring into the golden eyes of her brother.

"Zuzu! And there for a while I thought you didn't care."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"See, the thing is that I'm strong. You never would've survived out there like that. That's why I came back, you see? I know I'm stronger than you and I intend to prove it. And let's control your little whore over there," she nodded towards Katara. "I don't want her fighting your battles again."

Katara started towards them, water coming over the side of the deck and following her fists. "Only because you know I could kick your ass again!"

Zuko looked back at her. "Katara, don't. This is between me and her. We already know you can beat her easily."

"Agni Kai then?"

"Fine." Zuko climbed off of his sister, unpinning her from the deck. He started back towards his ship and turned before he got on. "It will be held here on your ship. You will anchor here, I don't want you docking in my city. I will have three of my strongest ships and all of my strongest men guarding you so don't try anything stupid because if I order it, they won't hesitate to kill you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Aw, you don't want to do it today?"

"I have things to attend to before we battle. If you don't like it, you can go back to whatever hole you climbed out of before you came here. Men, let's go."

Azula hadn't even noticed all the Water Tribe warriors on her deck. Her eyes flitted through them as they boarded the other ship to go back to the docks. She picked one and fired. Her evil grin spread wide across her face when she heard the high-pitched scream. Then before she realized what was happening, she had a splitting headache and her eyesight went red, then black.

Zuko saw it all happen. He saw Azula's lightening and saw where it was aimed. Before he could do anything, Katara had fled back to her ship screaming. She landed next to the limp warrior. Her eyes were on fire as she glared at Azula and her evil grin. Katara moved faster than she ever had before. She jumped up and flung her arms around almost frantically and as her hands clapped together, two large balls of ice smashed into Azula's head on both sides.

"You bitch!" she screamed. She was about to throw more when Zuko grabbed her around the waist and pinned her arms to her sides. "Let me go! Let me _go_! Zuko, I swear to all the gods if you don't let me go I'll kill you too!"

"Leave her and try to heal him."

"I can't! She killed him," she sobbed. "She killed him.."

Her body gave up the fighting and she fell back into his arms crying. Sokka was over the body and felt for a pulse to make sure. She was right. He's dead. Bato is dead. He went to Azula's limp body and saw the blood pouring from her deformed, smashed head. He didn't even bother checking hers, he knew she was gone for good this time. He stood over her body and smirked. "Welcome back, princess."

-----------------------------------

**Oh, what did I tell you! That was the greatest one so far, right? Heck yes! I'm excited now lol. I'll have the next one up soon, I promise. It doesn't take me long to write these things. R&R!**

**Jenn**


	15. Return of Spirit

_I'm sorry about killing off Bato! Don't hate me! But I did get some pretty good reviews out of that chapter. _

_**fireflower692:** this has got to be one of the best chapters so far._

_**katara-water25:** This is one of the best zutara stories yet..._

_I love you guys! Can't forget my most loyal readers, **avatard05,** **moonwaterpetal, **and my good friend **Jason **(not a fanfiction member). Thank you guys so much for reading! I think my story is almost done though. I still have to bring Jet back in and then after that, I might be done. Well, here's the well-anticipated next chapter!_

------------------------------------------

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary on your ship."

"Where's Azula?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable and shifted his feet, but he told her, "Dead."

Mai's eyes shot up to him as if he were joking. "How- how did she die? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't out there to see it. All I know is that her.." he paused for a second, dreading the next words, "..her face is almost unrecognizable because it's smashed in."

Mai looked sick. She had no friends left now. Azula was dead and Ty Lee was a traitor to her. She wanted to cry, but her eyes were dry and no tears would fall for her fallen friend. "How could I let this happen?" she thought out loud to herself. "She was my friend, she depended on me to help her and I let her down."

She tried to get up when a searing pain shot through her stomach and she yelped. The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't get up until that's healed a little more. That was a nasty cut. Luckily we found you before you lost too much blood."

She growled and laid back, closing her eyes and hoping to drift off to sleep. Her wish was granted and darkness overtook her, the nightmare of watching her best friend dying filling the inside of her eyelids.

--------------------------------------------

"I thought Yue said there was going to be a battle?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and looked at his sister. "Maybe something happened that changed that, like.. you going _crazy_ and killing Azula?"

Katara's cheeks felt warm with a flare of anger, but words wouldn't come to her. She calmed down and supressed the urge to scream at him. "What if that's not the battle she was talking about? What if something happens and there's still another battle that needs to be fought?"

"Then we'll fight it, but since Azula's dead I don't see who would fight it."

"Hm, is Mai dead?"

Sokka thought back to the gloomy girl he had sliced in the engine room whenever she tried to attack Ty Lee from behind. "Just as good."

"What do you mean _'just as good'_? It's a yes or no question, is she dead or not?"

"I don't know! I got her in the stomach with my machete and she fell, but I guess there's a teenie tiny chance she could've survived but I doubt it. I got her good."

"SOKKA!"

"What were you thinking?" Zuko finally spoke up. "You should know by now that we can't just make assumptions, we have to have facts."

"Well, I'm sorry! I cut her, then we brought Azula to the deck, then Katara killed her and we left. I guess I just forgot about her afterwards."

Zuko looked between the siblings and pondered on his next question. "Um.. has his body been prepared?"

Both pairs of eyes shot up to meet his. Sokka's looked away quickly before quietly responding, "We're sending him off tomorrow."

Zuko thought about that for a second, then realized that the Water Tribe does their ceremonies differently. The Fire Nation burns the bodies and releases their souls to Agni and the spirit world, then buries the ashes. Zuko had his mother's own ashes preserved in a memorial next to the turtle-duck pond they had loved so much. He wondered suddenly if he had ever even taken Katara to see it. His mind quickly jerked him back to their conversation and all his mouth could muster was an "Oh."

"Where's Dad at?" Sokka asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think he's at the ship with the rest of the warriors."

"Good. I'll see you guys later," he said as he got up from the floor and walked out of the room.

Katara scooted closer to Zuko and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You know, about killing you."

"It's okay, really. You were just upset. People say things they don't mean when they're upset."

"It was still no excuse to threaten you the way I did. That could've easily been your head that was smashed by that ice. I'm surprised I even had the courage to do that."

"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast. It caught her completely off guard, me too actually. Lightening quick reflexes. How often are you practicing?"

She laughed a little. "I hardly have time to practice anymore with the babies to take care of. Whenever we start training them though, I'll have a lot more time because I'll be practicing with them."

"Well, that was amazing for someone out of practice. La wasn't with you, was he?"

"Nope," Katara smiled proudly. "I did it all by myself. Are you proud?"

"And scared," he added jokingly. "I'll try not to make you angry unless I have a death wish."

He shot another flame into the fireplace they were sitting next to, heating up the room more. Katara smiled and looked around the room. She loved this room and wondered why they didn't spend more time in here. It was a big room with books almost covering the walls. There were two desks in the corners nearest to the door with gas lamps on them. The fireplace was directly across the room from the door and had four huge, comfy armchairs around it. There was a thick red rug in between the chairs and the fireplace, which was where they were sitting. It was almost like a hangout room. She hoped one day she would actually get time to read some of the books on the shelves.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked suddenly, noticing her silence.

She was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of his voice. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just love this room."

------------------------------------------

When she was sure everyone was asleep, she snuck out. She knew she had a job to do. When she entered the city, she didn't realize she was being watched. The man in the blue mask lept across rooftops and followed her the city.

------------------------------------------

The roads were silent as Hakoda made his way back to the palace for the night. He had a long talk with his men about how the ceremony would go off tomorrow. Sokka had joined them a little ways through and left just before he had. Every once in a while he would see someone on the street, but most of them were home sleeping. He came upon some noise around a corner and saw drunks standing outside a bar. He thought maybe one drink would calm his nerves enough to make it back to the palace without freaking out. He stepped into the smoky atmosphere for a drink, sitting himself next to a young girl with dark hair and ordered. He didn't pay any attention to anyone in there, just had his drink and set off again. He had two pairs of eyes on him as he headed to the palace and somehow he felt he was being watched, but he kept moving.

-----------------------------------------

Katara woke up in her bed, the feeling of being alone had worked its way into her peaceful dream. She looked around and noticed Zuko wasn't there. She was scared and confused at the same time and decided to try to find him. She thought maybe he would be with the babies, he _did_ promise to help with them. Maybe they woke up and she didn't hear them. No, surely he would've woken me up too, she thought.

She pulled back the curtains around her bed and slipped out her door as silently as she could, just in case something was wrong. She crept down to the nursery, waterskin at her hip, and silently dismissed the guards. It was times like these that she was glad there were competent builders in the Fire Nation. She silently cracked the door ever so slightly, just enough to see one of the bassonets. She didn't see Zuko anywhere and opened the door a bit further. She froze. Uncapping her waterskin, she drew water out quickly and hurled it at the figure standing over the blue bassonet.

"Ah!" the person yelled as they hit the wall.

That was a girl's scream, she thought. "Who are you and what are you doing in here!" she demanded. She ducked as a dagger was hurled at her face. Luckily for Katara, there were a few bowls of water in the nursery for exactly this kind of situation. The girl intruder hadn't even noticed. Katara moved her arms out and pushed her hands together as the girl was pinned to the wall with ice. Katara walked up slowly to her.

"Let me go and I'll spare you."

"You really expect me to let you go after you tried to _kill_ me? And I can only imagine what you were about to do to my children!" She finally stopped in front of the girl as the moon came out from behind a cloud and illuminated her face. "I knew you weren't dead. My brother is an idiot like that."

Mai glared at her and repeated herself, "Let me go."

"Or what? You'll stare me to death?"

"Or I'll have to do this." She kicked her leg up hard and cracked the ice. Katara was about to use more to freeze her legs as well when Mai broke through. She lunged at Katara, making her drop the water. They fell to the ground, Mai pinning Katara's hands to the floor with one hand and reaching for another dagger with the other. Another figure jumped silently into the room through the open window Mai had come through.

"No! Let me go!" Katara screamed as Mai's dagger neared her throat.

"You stole Zuko from me. He was mine first. This is going to be my greatest victory yet. Then I'll take care of your children in honor of Azula."

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

Mai's dagger stopped inches from Katara's throat. "Tell me what?"

"How she died?"

"They were afraid to. How about you tell me before I kill you."

Katara's eyes flickered with something Mai couldn't read and a small, unexpected smile crept across her face as the moon disappeared behind the clouds again. She leaned forward, as much as she could without touching the dagger, and whispered in her ear, "I killed the bitch. I smashed her pretty little face in and I would've done more if it hadn't been for my _wonderful_ husband."

Mai's eyes widened at the news and then took in the last bit of the sentence. This little whore is taunting me! "Well then, I'll do good in avenging her death."

Just as Mai's dagger was about to touch Katara's throat, it was knocked from her hand. Mai looked up to see a dark figure in a blue mask standing over them.

"Who are you and what makes you think this business is yours?"

The blue masked man drew two broadswords from his back and got into a fighting stance. Mai shot her arm at him, darts flying from her sleeves. The man moved his swords to block them. The moon came back out and Mai saw who was standing there.

"The Blue Spirit! No one has seen you since before the war ended!"

The Spirit only nodded, then moved back into his stance. Katara was staring up at him in shock. Mai jumped up quickly and ran for the window. The Spirit tried to run after her, but tripped over Katara as she attemped to get up. He caught himself before he fell, but the momentary loss of balance cost him his foe. He sighed and helped Katara stand up.

She was still watching him. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Every night. I can't help it, I love the feeling I get when I'm behind this mask." He pulled it off, revealing Zuko's soft face.

"Well, I guess I'm glad you never stopped. Who knows what would've happened tonight if I hadn't felt lonely and woken up."

She hugged him tight before running to the window and jumping out with as much grace as Mai had shown. Zuko went to the door and called the guards in to watch the children and kill anyone unfamiliar that approaches before pulling his mask back on and following Katara out the window. The guards looked at each other, confused.

"Was that Lord Zuko with the Blue Spirit mask on?"

"I think he was the Blue Spirit the whole time. It wouldn't surprise me."

------------------------------------------------

Mai was leaping from roof to roof under the moonlight, heading back for the dock she left her boat at. There were a few clouds in the sky but the moon was out in the open. Rain started pouring lightly from the clouds overhead, making the roofs slippery. She looked back and saw a figure chasing her a few houses back, then another one leaping out of the window she had just come from.

"Stupid rain," she whispered to herself as she slipped a little. She regained her balance quickly and continued running, but the first figure had closed the gap a little between them. She figured it was the waterbender when an icicle shot past her ear.

"Give it up, Mai! You're not getting away that easily!" she shouted.

Mai changed course and shot off to her left, jumping over the other side of the roof she was on and disappearing. Katara chased her that way and saw her running down the alley below her. She jumped down as agile as she could, right into a big puddle, but continued to chase her down the empty streets of the capitol. They were nearing the docks quickly. Mai smiled at the sight and an extra boost of energy ran through her, making her run faster. Katara sped up as well and her beloved Blue Spirit was still on the rooftops right above her.

Mai made it to the docks and jumped in her little boat and took off as quickly as she could before the other two caught up. There was a little water in it from the rain, but it was nothing. Katara pulled the water under her and flipped her boat over, spilling her out of it. Mai stayed under the water and swam as fast as she could back to her ship. She only came up for air once, but never looked back. She made it to her ship and climbed up the anchor.

"Wake up, everyone! Prepare for battle!" she yelled, running through the halls below the deck.

One of the men approached her. "Li said we're not fighting them."

"Li wouldn't kill you in your sleep. Now suit up and get ready!"

All the men on the ship were running around frantically trying to figure out what was going on, most of them half dressed and some in their full suits of armor. Mai was out on the deck, watching as a large and unfamiliar ship made its way out of the dock. She hadn't been there to see all the Water Tribe warriors on her ship earlier so she had no idea what was coming, but she knew that something was. As the ship approached, Katara couldn't wait any longer and jumped off the side, using her waterbending to hoist herself onto the other ship.

"Let's see how good you can fight a waterbender at night," she challenged. She looked up at Yue and smiled. "Oh, look at that. A full moon. Luck isn't on your side tonight, Mai. I wouldn't try it."

"I don't need luck," she stated coldly.

"You'll need whatever you can get to avoid the horrible death I granted your precious princess."

Mai snapped and threw darts from her sleeves. Katara pulled water from the ocean and froze it in front of her, catching the darts. She unfroze it, the darts falling on the deck, and threw it at Mai. She fell to her stomach to avoid it as the men on her ship came out to watch. Just then, the other ship finally reached them and the warriors, along with Kiatoh and the Blue Spirit, jumped over to the ship that the battle was taking place on.

Sokka lunged at one of the men that was approaching his sister from behind and knocked him unconcious with the dull side of his machete. The Spirit drew his swords out and was battling with three of the men, two of which were firebenders. Katara had glanced over at her father, battling side-by-side with Sokka. Glancing was a mistake. One of Mai's darts hit her in the leg. She hissed in pain and jerked it out. A giant stream of water knocked Mai up against the side of the ship, giving Katara the time she needed to heal herself. She looked over to her Spirit just in time to see him tossing something at her. She caught it and ducked as more darts flew at her head. She unsheathed the little dagger and called water to her, forming an ice ball around it. It went flying at Mai, but she ducked and missed it just in time. Katara caught the ice ball before it went flying into the ocean and brought it back, hitting Mai in the back of the head. She remembered the she forgot to turn it around, so the blade that was left sticking out of the ice ball didn't hit her.

Mai jumped to her feet, rubbing the back of her head, and carefully observed the war on her deck. She noticed the abundance of blue and knew something was going on. Her men were being pushed back. There was water everywhere. She noticed the Blue Spirit fighting a few of them. There were flashes of light from everywhere from the firebenders on deck. The Water Tribe boy, Ty Lee's boyfriend, was having to use his boomerang and machete to fight off a big man with a sword. She watched as Ty Lee ran up behind the man and poked a pressure point, rendering him immobile. A big splash of water flew across the deck from one of the men in blue. She knew Katara wasn't the only waterbender anymore. She noticed that she was glaring at her, water ready in her hands and a small smirk on her face.

"Are you going to fight or stand there and watch your little army get beat?"

Mai's eyes narrowed and she ran towards Katara head on. Katara was shocked, but regained her composure and thought on her feet. She ran at Mai as well and right before they hit, she fell and rolled, making Mai fall to her knees. Her hands flew out to catch her before her face hit too. She looked back and saw Katara melting the ice ball and retrieving the dagger from it. Her hand shot out, more darts flying at her.

"AH!"

Sokka landed on the deck on his side, the darts stuck into his leg. Katara rushed to his side but he pushed her away and pointed back to Mai, who was approaching fast.

"You'll want to work fast, that was my last set of poison darts."

Before Katara could do anything, Mai fell to her knees with a look of shock clearly written on her face. Ty Lee was standing behind her, all happiness drained from her eyes. The look worried Katara but she knew that Ty Lee meant business when it came to her brother. That much she was grateful for.

Ty Lee leaned down and whispered in Mai's ear, "I'm not afraid of you either, Mai."

Mai couldn't move. Ty Lee was excellent at finding those spots, which is one of the reasons that Azula recruited her to find Zuko. Mai glanced over to Katara, who was staring at her with a victorious smile on her face. The Blue Spirit had walked to them, Mai watching everything. She couldn't move or talk.

"Her punishment is your call this time, since banishment didn't keep her out."

Mai knew that voice, but it was muffled and hard to make out from behind that mask. Katara looked between Mai, then Ty Lee and her brother, then back to Spirit. "Let's take her back and put her in the dungeon until I can decide a suitable punishment. Death is too easy an escape. Let's go now and get Sokka somewhere safe so we can heal him."

Hakoda had just knocked out the remaining recruit for Mai's small army and he carried Sokka onto the other ship while Spirit hoisted a limp Mai over his shoulder and followed suit. Kiatoh had lifted the anchor of the ship and directed it elsewhere, away from the Fire Nation before jumping back onto the Water Tribe ship and heading back to the city.

They rushed him to the royal doctors as soon as they got back to the palace. Katara was more than capable of healing the wounds but poison was still pretty new to her and didn't want to risk his life to prove something. A couple warriors disarmed Mai while she was still immobile and carried her to the dungeon as Katara had asked, then they joined everyone outside Sokka's room. Ty Lee, Katara, and Hakoda waited impatiently while the doctors worked with him. The moon was slowly starting to fade, along with Katara's hope. She knew that Yue could watch over him at night, but she wasn't so sure about the day time. Katara realized she still had the dagger tucked away in her belt and she handed it back to an unmasked Zuko.

"I didn't get to use it," she said, almost sadly.

"That's okay. I'm proud of you anyway." He pulled her close and kissed her on the head. She jumped up whenever the doctor came out, followed by Ty Lee and Hakoda. The others slowly stood too, hoping for good news.

"I've got some good news and some bad news," he started. "The good news is that the wounds somehow healed quickly and I managed to get the poison out. The bad news," he paused and took a deep breath, "the girl hit a nerve in his leg and he won't be able to walk on it again."

-----------------------------------------

**Oh no! Sokka's hurt! He did promise his father he'd look out for Katara, I guess that's why that happened. I didn't mean to write it like that, but when it came out it sounded good so I kept it. This one I finished in just a couple hours. Be proud! I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter will have Mai's punishment and possibly Jet. R&R!**

**Jenn**


	16. Ruling and Return TBC

_Okay, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written, and I assure you there's a good reason at the bottom. This particular chapter requires reviews, mainly because I don't know which way to go after this part lol. Read, then don't forget to read the bottom. This is an interactive chapter!_

-----------------------------------------

"Sokka? Are you okay?"

Sokka's eyes fluttered open to see his sister sitting next to the bed he was on. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He sat up slowly and looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Poison darts. We had to rush you here as fast as we could. Everybody is just outside the door, hoping to see that you're okay. How are you feeling?"

He opened his mouth again and tried to talk before finally managing a faint, "Fine."

Katara stood up and hugged him hard. "You may have just saved my life. Thank you."

"Nothing you haven't done for me," he whispered. He couldn't understand why his voice wasn't cooperating if it was his leg that took the shot. He attempted it again, "What did the doctor say?"

"There's good news and bad news. Your wounds healed up nicely, just before the moon set actually so I think someone helped," she smiled, "but Mai hit a nerve in your leg and he doesn't think you'll be able to walk on it again."

A wide-eyed Sokka stared at his sister with pain, knowing that if he couldn't walk on one leg that he would never manage to become the great warrior he wanted to be. Suddenly, he felt as if he had to get out of there. He tried to get up and had to use Katara as support as his left leg gave way.

"The doctor said to use these, they would help you get around." She reached behind her, still supporting a struggling Sokka, and grabbed a couple long wooden things. "I think he called them crutches."

She helped her brother get situated on them and he could walk on them fine, as if he'd been doing it his whole life. She opened the door, everyone outside standing up to see him walk out. Ty Lee almost attacked him with a hug and Katara held his back to keep him from falling backwards.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" she whispered in his ear.

"I'll be better if I can get outside for a minute," he whispered back.

She reluctantly let him go and she and Katara helped him outside into the gardens. He sat down and moved his arms back and forth. "Those things hurt my armpits."

The girls laughed and sat down beside him. Ty Lee laid her head on his shoulder and looked over to Katara. "What are you going to do with Mai?"

"I have no idea, but I know I'm not going to kill her. Do you have any ideas?"

"Just one, but it's your punishment to serve."

"I'm open to suggestions!"

"Hard labor in the Earth Kingdom."

Katara thought about that for a second. "That doesn't sound half bad. Hard labor is a definite yes, but I'm not sure what weather would torture her more: Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe." Ty Lee laughed and Sokka tried. "Well, the Water Tribes are freezing, but the Earth Kingdom is hot and dirty. I'll have to think about it."

"I bet she's pissed right about now," Sokka whispered.

---------------------------------------------

"_AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH_! Let me out of here!" Mai was throwing a fit, screaming at the top of her lungs, but no one was there to hear her. She was in the pitch black by herself, or she figured anyway for she didn't hear anyone else down there with her. "You people are going to be sorry for this! Let me out now! I'll make you pay for locking me up and killing Azula! What are you going to do with me? Leave me here to rot or send me somewhere so I can escape and _kill you_!"

She never heard it coming over her screams and threats. She was thrust back against the wall hard, the wind knocked out of her. A torch lit up in front of her as she tried to stand up to face the dead man who hit her. As she finally got her footing, she used the wall to steady herself and searched for the face behind the flame of the torch.

"I wouldn't threaten them if I were you. They have the power to kill you and, knowing myself that you hate the Fire Lady and she hates you just as much, they won't hesitate to do so."

She stepped toward the voice, trying to place it. "I've already been told that they won't kill me. The stupid wench said that death is too easy an escape or something."

She was shoved against the wall again. "Never talk about her like that," the man growled.

Mai squinted her eyes at the man. "Shove me again and I'll snap your neck. Who are you and why are you down here?"

To be continued (tbc)...

---------------------------------------------

**Okay, I have two small pieces written after this, but I don't know which way to go. First, I had the Blue Spirit sneak in there taunting her. Second, I have Jet in there. Both of them are going to be in this chapter but I have no idea who I want to bring back in first. Now come on guys, I need you to vote! Review and tell me who you think should be in the cell with her!**

**Jenn**


	17. Ruling and Return

_Okay, I'm starting back in the dungeon with Mai. Thanks everyone for your votes! You really got me inspired and you'll have to read on to see who won! I was so excited when I got like 5 reviews almost immediately after I posted it lol. Here you go and tell me what you think!_

---------------------------------------------

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Let me out of here!" Mai was throwing a fit, screaming at the top of her lungs, but no one was there to hear her. She was in the pitch black by herself, or she figured anyway for she didn't hear anyone else down there with her. "You people are going to be sorry for this! Let me out now! I'll make you pay for locking me up and killing Azula! What are you going to do with me? Leave me here to rot or send me somewhere so I can escape and kill you?"

She never heard it coming over her screams and threats. She was thrust back against the wall hard, the wind knocked out of her. A torch lit up in front of her as she tried to stand up to face the dead man who hit her. As she finally got her footing, she used the wall to steady herself and searched for the face behind the flame of the torch.

"I wouldn't threaten them if I were you. They have the power to kill you and, knowing myself that you hate the Fire Lady and she hates you just as much, they won't hesitate to do so."

She stepped toward the voice, trying to place it. "I've already been told that they won't kill me. The stupid wench said that death is too easy an escape or something."

She was shoved against the wall again. "Never talk about her like that," the man growled.

Mai squinted her eyes at the man. "Shove me again and I'll snap your neck. Who are you and why are you down here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Don't get smart with me, I asked you first."

The man sighed, "My name is Jet. I was the leader of the rebel group known as the Freedom Fighters."

"I've heard of you guys. You were fairly well-known during the war. Why are you still around if the war is over?"

"We're not. I'm the only one left now, ever since the Avatar came to visit us. Well, actually he'd be the former Avatar if what he told me is true."

"What happened with him?"

Jet sighed again. "He came to visit me and my group not too long ago to tell us that the war was over. We had no idea, we just knew that the Fire Nation had stopped coming into the valley we inhabited. We thought it was because of how many times we've attacked them or something. He told us about the new firelord taking Katara as his bride, but when I suggested that we rescue her, all the guys decided they'd rather go back to their home towns to help clean up the messes that the soldiers left. I had to come on my own."

"You're here to rescue that wench?"

Mai was slammed against the wall for the third time. "I said never to talk about her like that!"

"And I said I'd snap your neck if you shoved me again!"

"I've beaten better than you, girl."

"My name is Mai!" she yelled, knocking him to the floor. "And how exactly are you planning on rescuing her from down here? How did you get down here anyway?"

"I stowed away on a ship that was headed here. When I got off, one of the crew members noticed and had me thrown down here until the firelord could see me. I don't know at this moment how I'm going to escape, but I'll think of something and I'm taking Katara away with me."

"Good. Then you can leave Zuko with me and the world will be right again," she smirked.

"So, you want to help?"

"As long as you leave him alive, yes."

"And you don't kill Katara either."

"Agreed," Mai said and stuck her hand out for Jet to shake, making an informal pact.

-------------------------------------------------

"Firelord Zuko, there's a prisoner that requires your attention."

"Mai? She's not mine to punish. That's for Lady Katara to decide."

"No, my lord. There is another. He was a stowaway on a ship coming from the Earth Kingdom. When asked of his intentions, he mentioned the Fire Lady's name."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Did he say his name?"

"No, my lord."

"I'll see him momentarily. Thank you."

The soldier bowed and left the room, leaving Zuko to his thoughts. He was in his chair in the Temple, but he never hid behind the screen like his father. He liked intimidating people, but he thought himself better than that. Finally, he stood and left for the dungeon to find this man that knew his wife.

When he came down the stairs, he was greeted by Mai's continuing screams and another voice telling her to shut up. A man's voice. That must be him, Zuko thought. He walked towards the man's voice and was a bit taken back to findthat he was in the same cell as Mai.

"You, come here," Zuko demanded as he lit a fireball in his hand. Jet stood and walked towards the light. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Jet laughed. "Funny, she asked the same thing. I'm Jet and I'm here to rescue someone in your posession."

"Jet, as in the leader of the former Freedom Fighters?"

"The one and only."

Zuko smirked and held back a small laugh. "Yes, I've heard Lady Katara talk about you. She doesn't think very fondly of you. I suppose she's the one you're here to _'rescue'_?" Jet said nothing, only crossed his arms and shifted his weight on his feet. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, good luck with that. She'll fight you with everything she has if you try to take her from me. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll only freeze you to a tree again."

"Nothing I can't handle. I know she's strong, but she couldn't possibly take me on."

"Really? You've heard of Azula, haven't you? The former princess of the Fire Nation, the firebending prodigy?"

Mai shivered at the mention of her dead friend, but kept silent and let Jet answer. "I've heard of her. What about her?"

Zuko smiled, "Katara beat her once. On their second encounter, she killed her in 2 seconds. I think she could take you."

Jet's shocked face was all he needed as a response. Zuko started to walk out when Jet yelled, "What are you going to do with me?"

He turned at the voice. "I think I'll let Katara decide your fate as well. She knows you better than I do, she'll know exactly what to do with you. Oh, and Mai," he said, getting the girl's attention, "She's almost done with yours."

Mai growled something under her breath as Zuko left, taking the light with him. The torch had been put out when the two got into an arguement and Jet dropped it in a puddle.

"This is just great."

"Hey, knowing Katara, she'll end up letting me out for a small amount of time at least. If I can get away, I'll come back for you. Deal?"

"Yeah, if she let's you out at all."

Jet smirked. "If that pompous firelord tells her exactly what I said, she will."

It was Mai's turn to shove him against the wall. "Don't talk about him like that."

--------------------------------------------

"He's what!"

"He's in the dungeon right now. He told me that he could take you if you were to face him again."

Katara laughed at this like it was the most hysterical thing she had ever heard. "I'll freeze him to a tree again!"

"That's what I told him."

She wiped away a happy tear and calmed herself down. "Oh, that was a good one. No, I wouldn't make it that easy on him. Did you tell him what I did to your sister?"

"His face fell when I told him about that. Mai looked as if she were about to cry when I mentioned her name. It was good. I told her that you were almost done with her punishment too."

"Good. I think I know what I'm going to do with her, but Jet.." she trailed off. She wanted to fight that jerk so bad for what he did to her, for using her and Aang the way he did. Freezing him to a tree wasn't enough, she wanted to leave him with something that would make him shiver everytime he thought about it. A scar maybe, but not as bad as the one Zuko had before she got to it. "Do you have his weapons? His hook-things that he uses?"

"They're locked away. Why? What are you thinking?"

Katara's mischevious smile crossed her face and Zuko knew what she was thinking. "We're going to make him eat his words."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Do you remember what I did to your sister?"

"I'm not doubting your abilities, I'm just thinking that he'll be expecting this from you and plan an escape. He may even try to kidnap you from me."

"As long as I'm near water, I'll be fine. Have a couple of the guards go fetch him and one of them grab his weapons. I'll be waiting down near the docks. I have to be near plenty of water."

"Kana will keep an eye on the babies until it's over, right?"

"She's watching them as much as she can before she leaves with my father and Pakku."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you down there then."

-------------------------------------------------

"You, boy!"

Jet looked up into the creepy mask of the guard that called for him. "What?"

"Come with me. Lady Katara has challenged you."

He looked back at Mai and smiled. "I'll be back, I promise."

The guard gave him a shove to get him moving and then he was being half carried, half dragged out of the dungeon by the two guards. One of the guards leaned over to whisper in the ear of the prisoner. "Lady Katara is a waterbending master. Unless the gods have mercy on you, you most likely won't survive."

Jet's face fell, but he was smiling on the inside. He knew what was coming and exactly what he was going to do.

------------------------------------------------

Hakoda stood and watched his daughter prepare herself. He noticed something different and unusual about her stances when she was waterbending.

"Katara, are you doing something different?"

She gave him a shocked look, as if she didn't know he was watching her, and replied, "Yeah, I am. I've taken the time to learn stances from all four nations hoping that it would improve my bending, and it has. It pays to learn about the other nations' fighting stances." She smiled warmly at him before continuing.

"He's coming!" Zuko yelled as he ran up to meet her.

"Good."

Hakoda looked between them, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Who's coming?"

"Jet," was her simple answer.

Iroh had even made his way out of a few responsibilities to see his niece-in-law fight the former rebel leader. Word had traveled fast about the battle and quite a few people showed up to watch, including half the Royal Guards and some of the counsil and a couple nobles (most were too proud to show their faces in that part of the city).

Jet approached with a guard on each side of him and a smirk on his face. "Katara, how good to see you again!"

"Too bad I can't say the same for you, Jet. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Sokka had made his way down to the growing crowd with Ty Lee at his side helping him along. He saw Jet and knew that Aang had taken him seriously. Jet noticed him out of the corner of his eye and laughed.

"Sokka! I never expected to see you here as well."

"Well, _I_ half expected you to show up. I was the one who told Aang to go see you. You don't think he would've gone on his own after what you did, do you?"

Jet noticed Ty Lee on his arm and raised his brow at her. "Your girlfriend, I suppose? How did you manage to snag that little beauty?"

Without warning, Jet jumped back a couple steps with a big red stain on the arm of his shirt. "Enough small talk, Jet. I called you here for a reason." Katara stood ready with a water whip in hand. She nodded at a guard who walked forward and handed Jet his hooks.

"Oh, now is this fair? I mean, I have these and all you have is water."

"Water just did that to your arm," she nodded towards him. It was still bleeding freely. "If you weren't suck a jerk, I would actually heal that. I can do that, you know. I have the power to kill people and save them."

Jet lunged forward and swung at Katara's stomach. The crowd gasped as she fell backwards onto her back, just missing the hook. She kept going and flipped back over and kicked Jet in the back, making him fall into one of the guards. He was pushed back into the circle.

"That was sloppy, Jet. I thought you would be more of a challenge for some reason. I mean, you are the one who said you could take me, right?"

Once again, Jet sliced through the air at her. She dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. One of the hooks fell from his hand and landed, cutting Katara's leg. She hissed in pain, but stood up and readied herself for his next sloppy move.

He stood up slowly and glared at her. "You're coming with me," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't think so." Water came to her and she shot it at him, but he dodged it and jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. He wrapped his hands around her throat, but she surprised him by smiling. Suddenly, he was jerked off and thrown across the street. Katara's whip was helpful like that. He landed against the side of a building, but it didn't affect him. He's fallen from trees before, that was nothing. He yelled as he broke through the crowd and ran towards her. She tried to whip him again, but he tackled her again. Both of them went rolling into the water. Katara came up instantly, but Jet didn't. She hauled herself onto the dock and looked for him, but he never came up.

"I guess you win," Zuko said as he walked up behind her.

"I guess so," she replied, out of breath. She quickly drew the water from her clothes, healed her leg with it, and turned to the guards. "Send men in there to retrieve the body. I want to know for certain that he's dead."

"Yes, my lady," they said together.

The crowd slowly faded away back to their homes as the firelord and lady walked back to the palace.

---------------------------------------------

Mai sighed as she sat against the wall of her cell alone. She was thinking about what had been said to her earlier, right after Jet was taken away.

_You will work in the coal mines of the Earth Kingdom under heavy guard until Lady Katara sees fit and you will be shipped off tomorrow morning._

Night had fallen, she was sure of it. It had been far too long since they took Jet away and she wasn't sure if he was even still alive. For all she knew, Katara could've done the same thing to him as she did to Azula. Just the thought of it enraged her. She hated Katara so much and hated that she lost in their battle the other night. Of course, Katara hadn't really beaten her. If it hadn't been for Ty Lee, who knows what would've happened? She heard a noise near her and jumped up off the floor.

"Who's there?" she yelled. Quiet. She started to calm, thinking maybe it was just the sound of water dripping into the puddle on the floor.

"Boo."

"Who's there? This isn't funny!"

"Who do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be Jet."

"And why would you want that?"

"So I can get out of here, now who are you?"

She felt someone's breath on her neck and her body stiffened. "I believe I'm the one you're waiting for."

"Back off now or I swear I'll make it so you can't ever have kids."

The breath left her neck and someone grabbed her hand. She resisted at first, but knew who it was as he led her away. They carefully climbed the stairs, making sure they didn't trip over each other without light. The guards at the top of the stairs had been knocked out so it was an easy escape. Soon, they were outside, running through the cool night air as fast as they could. They turned around the corner of a building and ran into an alley before stopping.

"I promised I'd come back for you."

"Thanks, Jet. What's this?" Mai asked, poking at a bag that Jet had lifted.

"This is what I came here for, now let's go. I don't want to get caught. We have to steal a ship, do you think you could help?"

She grabbed his hooks. They felt weird to her, but a weapon was a weapon and she couldn't complain. "I think I could."

"Alright, let's go." They took off again, heading for a small ship in the harbor. Mai hated small ships after the one she had, but this one looked in much better condition and at an even better price: free. Surprisingly, they didn't find anyone on it. It was almost as if it were abandoned, but they didn't think twice about it. It was less work for them. Mai started it up and checked the engines while Jet laid his package down gently and steered them out of there. They had gotten away from the Fire Nation safely, but because it had been so easy, they wondered just how safe they really were.

----------------------------------------------

Swords sheathed on his back, Spirit hid as well as he could from their sight. He knew what they were doing and knew what he had to do.

----------------------------------------------

**The next chapter is going to be so easy to write that I think I'll start on it as soon as this one gets posted! Thanks again to all who reviewed and voted! Inspiration has struck! Notepad is calling, so you know the drill. R&R!**

**Jenn**


	18. A New Ally

_You guys make me feel popular! I know you've all been bugging the hell out of me for this chapter, some even threatening with waterbending lol, so here it is! Two chapters in one day. Impressed? Thought so. Read!_

-------------------------------------------

"This is where you lived?"

"Yep! It's incredible, isn't it?"

"It's a giant treehouse! I love it here!"

Jet smiled as he hoisted himself onto the walkway with his package slung over his shoulder. He walked into the nearest house and set it down on the bed in the corner before walking back out and locking the door. He led Mai to another house using the 'sky wires' (**A/N:** _I have no idea what those things are called lol_). They swung across them to another tree and he led Mai into a slightly bigger house.

"This is great. I have never seen anything like this before. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem. If you need anything, just whistle!"

With that, he was back out the door, leaving her to her things. Her room was cozy enough, but she only had with her what she was wearing. She looked through the drawers and found some girls' clothes that might fit her, but they were so.. colorful. She figured they would have to do until she could scrape up some money to get some real clothes. I wonder what there is to do around here, she thought.

--------------------------------------------

Iroh was the first one up in the palace that morning. He went to the council chamber for the meeting but was surprised to find his nephew was not there. He made up some excuse for him in case something was wrong and after the meeting, he made his way down to Zuko's room. His heart jumped when he saw the dagger sticking out of the door and it almost stopped as he saw was was under it. He pulled out the familiar dagger. It belonged to his son, Lu Ten, before he died. He grabbed the note underneath it before it fell to the floor and read it.

_Uncle Iroh-_

_The traitor Jet is alive and I fear for Katara. If I really do have to leave this letter, then he already has kidnapped her. Don't worry about me, but prepare some men. I will write whenever I find out where he is taking her and I will protect her to the best of my abilities. Keep an eye out for messenger birds._

_Tell Kana and Hakoda to watch the children just a little longer and double security on them. At this moment, I don't know if Jet is taking anyone else with him or not. He may be taking Mai or letting her free. If she is free, she will be sure to come after them again._

_I will return with her soon. Inform the council of the situation immediately, but tell them not to worry. Bring Kiatoh with you when you come, I trust him. Take care of things for me until I get back, including Lu Ten's dagger._

_Zuko/Blue Spirit_

Iroh grasped the letter and dagger as he ran down the hall to tell everyone what was going on.

--------------------------------------------

Spirit was amazed at the sight before him. He watched as the two were swooped up into the trees with the large brown bag and climbed up the one nearest to him. Now he realized why this was probably the best rebel group during the war. They could never be found because the trees hid their surprisingly large hideout. It was perfect. He watched as Jet left the bag in one of the houses and helped Mai across to another one. Spirit leapt from tree to tree trying to get to the one Jet had just come from, hoping that the contents of the package were not harmed.

"No problem. If you need anything, just whistle!"

Spirit hid as Jet made his way back to the house he was at. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Spirit made his way underneath a small window and listened in.

"Katara, wake up." He heard some rustling noises, then a loud smack.

"Jet, you asshole! Where am I!"

Spirit smiled as he realized what Katara had just done, but he didn't know Jet and what he would do in response. "You're safe with me, safe from the Fire Nation."

"Safe from the Fire Nation! I am part of the Fire Nation! In case you haven't noticed, I rule the place more than Lord Zuko does!"

Spirit cocked his head, but kept listening.

"Katara, Katara. I know what happened. You were kidnapped and forced to become his bride and bear his children, right? I can see why he would, you're more beautiful than I remember. Do you want me to kill him? I can."

"No, I don't want you to kill him! Where did you hear this load of crap! Zuko joined with us and helped us fight Ozai and end the war. He and I got married of our own free will because we love each other. I love my children more than my life and I want to go back!"

"You're so confused! They've obviously brainwashed you, Katara. I'm so sorry. Maybe I can help you remember what really happened."

_Smack!_

Spirit winced at the sound. His cheek must be extremely red, that one echoed through the trees, he thought.

"You bastard, if you ever try that again I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? There's no water here, Katara. You can't beat me."

"I don't need water to fight you."

Spirit smiled at the memory of those words. It seemed like forever ago when she had been saying that exact thing to him.

"You're so pretty when you're mad."

_Smack!_

"Jet-"

_Smack!_

He heard a loud bang and knew something was wrong.

"I don't want to hurt you, Katara. You made me do this. If you just cooperate-"

"I'll never cooperate with you, you _monster_!"

"That hurts. I'm sorry I have to keep you locked away, but it's for you own good."

"He'll find me and rescue me, I know he will."

"There's a reason this hideout hasn't been discovered by Fire Nation scum, Katara. They won't find you. I wouldn't bother with that window over there. If you fall from that, you'll die."

With that, he heard Jet leave and hid again before Jet came around and saw him. He saw him stop and look down, smiling. He watched Jet jump down, using his hooks to lessen his blow as he fell to the ground. He didn't care what was going on down there, he had to get Katara out. He crept back up to the window and got as close as he could.

"Katara, are you okay?"

He could hear rustling as she got out of her bed. "Zuko? Is that you?"

"No, it's the Blue Spirit. I've come to save you. Don't mention my name around these people, please. It'll be more of a drive to kill me if they find out."

"Okay, what're you going to do?"

"First, he's going to back away slowly."

The Blue Spirit looked to where the voice had come from. Mai was standing just a few feet from him, ready with a bow and arrow that Jet had given her. They hadn't managed to get her darts back before they left, another thing that upset her besides the clothes situation.

"Mai?" Katara called from inside the small house.

"That's right. Looks like your precious saviour isn't going to be able to save you this time."

As quick as lightening, Spirit had his swords drawn. Mai let the arrow go, but he chopped it up into five different pieces before it even got close.

"Just tell me who you are so I'll know who I'm turning in to the proper authorities."

"In case you haven't noticed, all his wanted posters are gone!" Katara yelled through her little window.

Spirit merely nodded at the comment, grinning behind his mask. Mai was caught offguard when he used the butt of his sword to knock her off the walkway and down through the trees. She came flying back up seconds later in Jet's arms. Trailing behind him were more men that he didn't know. One big man in particular caught his attention, but he didn't know why. Mai tossed the bow and arrows to a tall, skinny one with a hat as she landed on a nearby walkway. They tried to surround him, but Spirit just leapt into the trees, using his swords to help him climb.

He had to get back to the town and fast. He felt something tug at his foot and looked down to see Jet's hook had him. He quickly shook it off and jumped, landing on a branch of the tree beside him. He continued to jump down until he got to the ground, then started running down the path towards the town. He wasn't sure what would happen to Katara if he left her there, but he had to write to Iroh. He needed help, as much as he hated to admit it.

---------------------------------------------------

"Who was he and why was he here?"

"He's the Blue Spirit and he's my guardian spirit. He's a master of the twin dao and has never been defeated. He even played a role in bringing your new girlfriend down when she attacked my babies."

"New girlfriend? Katara, you know you're the only girl for me."

"I'll never be your girl, Jet. Zuko will be here soon, that must be the reason Spirit left me here. He's going to warn him and then he'll come and kill you and anyone who stands in his way. He loves me that much."

"He's only protecting his interests. He doesn't want you to get away."

"You're _so_ in denial! You can't stand to see that I'm happy with him and I love him instead of you."

"We can change that with time."

"No, we can't! Get away from me!"

_Smack!_

"Will you stop doing that?"

"If you'll stop trying to kiss me, I will!"

"Don't make me tie you up, Katara."

She growled out loud. "Jet, you are so infuriating! Let me GO!"

"I'll have people standing outside the door to make sure you don't get away. Not that you could anyway. I don't think you could get out that window. Even if you do, it's still a long way to the ground," He smirked as he walked out the door.

She laid back in her bed, well, it was more like a cot really. A danky old cot with a tattered blanket to sleep with. How exciting. If there was any part of her that was ready to forgive him before, it was completely gone now. She hated him almost more than she hated Mai. Maybe she hated them on the same level now. She wasn't completely sure.

She heard the noise in front of her door fade away and she knew Jet was gone, leaving just her and her guard. She knocked on the door, hoping to get a conversation of some kind started with whoever was there. "Hey, will you talk to me? I'm bored."

She heard a grunt, but no one talked. She was about to ask again when he finally said, "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Why not? It's not like you're telling me how to escape or anything. I'm just making small talk because there's nothing to do in here. What's your name?"

"Pipsqueak."

"Oh, it's you! I remember you from last time! How've you been?"

"Good I guess. I saw your friend, Aang."

"You did? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he looked okay. He had a little girl in green with him. I think she was blind."

"Yeah, she is. She's an earthbender named Toph, and she's Aang's girlfriend."

"That's good for him."

Katara sat down next to the door. "So, what did Aang say when he came here?"

"He said that the war is over now and there's no more reason to have the Freedom Fighters because of it. He said this place is just a big treehouse now instead of a base. I left for a little while to see my home town, but there was nothing there for me so I came back."

"But why are you helping hold me hostage?"

"Jet said you were in danger and he was protecting you. He said some man in a blue mask was coming to kidnap you."

Katara's shocked face went unnoticed by the man on the other side of the door. "He said _what_? That man is not going to kidnap me, he's coming to save me from Jet! I'm in here against my will, Jet is the one who kidnapped me! He knocked me out and took me from my home and my family, including my two children. Please, you have to help me get out of here, Pipsqueak! You're the good one, I know it!" A tear made its way down her cheek as she yelled her heart out through the door. She wasn't even sure if he was still listening, but she could only hope. He was nice to her last time and she knew that if anyone would help her, it would be him.

She held her face in her hands and continued to cry next to the door. She brought her legs up to her chest and folded her arms on top of them and cried into them. There was a noise at the door and she quickly got up and ran to her bed to pretend like she was asleep. She couldn't let them see her cry.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Pipsqueak peaking in at her. She sat up on her elbow. It was getting dark outside and she was getting hungry, but company was good right about now, especially since it was wanted company.

"No, I'm not. I want to go home. Jet is.. way out of his mind. He.. hit me earlier today." The shocked expression was enough to tell her that he was completely against the abuse of women. "Will you help me get away from him?" she whispered.

"Can you stay until first light? It would be easier to see where you're going then."

Katara smiled at him. She knew he was the good one and grateful to Jet for that much. "Thank you so much. Um, is he planning on feeding me tonight?"

"He'll be back soon with food. I should shut the door now."

Katara nodded and he shut the door, the only light was coming from the moon through the small window. She looked up at it and prayed.

_Yue, help me out of this. Tell Sokka where I am, I know he'll come for me._

----------------------------------------------

Sokka jumped out of his bed. They were already on the ship on their way to the Earth Kingdom after Sokka told them he knew where Jet's hideout was. They didn't even wait for Zuko's letter before leaving. Iroh trusted that he knew where he was going and they left as soon as Sokka read the letter Zuko left. He didn't care that he was on crutches, he had to do something to save his sister.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ty Lee. I.. just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just need some air. I'll be back in a little bit."

He stood up and grabbed his crutches and walked out the door. Ty Lee watched him worriedly. He struggled up the stairs but made it to the deck okay. He looked up at the moon as a tear made it down his cheek.

_Was that real, Yue? Please tell me that was real so I know she's okay. I'm coming as fast as I can, Katara. Hold on._

He stayed out on the deck for a little while longer, taking in the dream. Katara was safe, but alone. Most of that was from his dream, but part of that was his brotherly instinct. He hated that they wouldn't be there for a few days, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. They left as soon as they could.

"Are you okay?"

Sokka turned around to see Kiatoh approaching him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just couldn't sleep."

"Same here. Do you think she's okay?"

"I know she is, for now anyway. I guess brotherly instinct is a good thing to have at times like this."

Kiatoh laughed, "I guess so."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, watching the water rush beneath them and the moon watch over them. Finally, Sokka spoke up. "Do you think there's any way at all to get there faster?"

"This is the fastest ship we had in the harbor. With a little luck, we should be there tomorrow."

"Really? That fast? I thought it would be at least a couple more days."

"Again, fastest ship in the harbor. They've been working on it since before Fire Lord Zuko took the throne."

"I guess that's one good thing Ozai started," Sokka said, barely speaking above a whisper. He sighed and manuevered his crutches around to start back downstairs. "Goodnight, Kiatoh."

"Night, Sokka. Get some rest this time. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Okay."

When he got back to his room, Ty Lee had already fallen back asleep. He propped his crutches against the wall and scooted himself back into his bed. His mind was wondering through what would happen the next day and wandered right into sleep.

----------------------------------------------

"How can you not have messenger birds? How do you keep in contact with people?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We just don't have them!"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"No sir, I don't. Should I?"

"Yes, you should! I am Firelord Zuko! This is a big town and you don't have any freaking messenger birds!"

The man looked shocked, but still had his doubts. "How am I supposed to know you're the firelord if you're dressed in common clothes?"

Zuko was starting to get aggravated. "Nevermind, I'll go somewhere else. You people are too uncivilized for me, I'll find someone in this dirt hole who has a messenger bird."

"Why do you need one so badly, if I might ask?"

"My wife is in trouble. You know, Fire Lady Katara?"

"Katara's the Fire Lady? Is this the same Katara, the waterbender? How did that happen?"

Zuko lifted an eyebrow at him. "It depends, who are you and how do you know her?"

"My name is Haru. I met her a long while back when my town was occupied by Fire Nation soldiers. She followed me onto some rig and inspired all the prisoner earthbenders from my village to fight back. I haven't seen her since. It probably doesn't help that I moved."

"I remember that day. That's the day I found her necklace on that rig. You don't know a guy named Jet, do you?"

"I only know that he's a guy that lives in the woods around here somewhere. Some people say he's psycho or something-"

"That's because he is!"

Haru cocked his head at the firelord. "Is something wrong?"

Zuko sighed. He needed help now. "Can you help me get her back?"

He understood now what Zuko was asking and immediately agreed. "Where does he have her?"

"In these woods, but it's quite a way in and they have people watching the roads through the woods all the time. That's what Katara tells me anyway."

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Zuko peaked out the door. "There's not much night left."

"You need all the rest you can get before going out there. Especially if he knows who you are."

"He doesn't. This is who he's looking for." Zuko pulled the blue mask out, but Haru didn't looked surprised.

"We're going after her in the morning, first light. We will get her back, I promise."

----------------------------------------

**Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger.. kinda, but you were all begging me to finish this one tonight and it's all I could get in before I passed out! How'd you like the newfriend Zuko made?I hope you like it, tomorrow I'll start on the next one. Right now I'm going to bed. You know the deal, R&R!**

**Jenn**


	19. I'm coming, Katara

_This chapter came out so fast, it was awesome. A decent battle scene in it, but like I said before, I'm not very good at them. I hope you guys like this one because my story is finally coming to an end. I think I'm going to write one more chapter after this, then that's it. Here's the next chapter!_

-------------------------------------------

(_Drums for dramatic effect_)

The first rays of light touched the sky and everyone was up, from Zuko to Sokka and all the way to their precious Katara.

"Let's go, Haru," Zuko said as he got up out of his bed.

Haru pulled his hair back and walked out the door, followed closely by Zuko. He stopped just outside the door of his shop in town to put a sign on it saying that it would be closed that day.

"How far into these woods do you suspect they are?"

"I was walking from just after noon to nightfall. That's why I came to you so late."

"Then we'd better quicken our pace. I'd rather not let her stay there much longer. She's too good to be in the hands of a guy with a reputation like his. Here, I think I know a trick that will help us move faster."

Haru stomped his foot and a chunk of earth jumped out of the ground. He motioned for Zuko to jump on and then joined him on it. He pushed his hands forward and they took off. It didn't last long though. The trees started to thicken to where they had to walk again.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," Zuko told him with a faint smile. "It's good to have another earthbender for a friend, especially since most of the Earth Kingdom is still a bit.."

"I know. Can you really blame them though? But I guess they could at least give you a chance since you are a new firelord and also the one who ended the war. I'm okay with you now that I know you and I think Katara made a good choice. If you don't mind me asking, what other allies do you have?"

"Well, I have the Water Tribes now, mainly because of Katara. They also helped me fight a battle just recently against someone who tried to assassinate my two children, the same someone we'll be seeing here with Jet. Then I have the friendship of the only airbender left, former Avatar Aang, and his earthbender girlfriend Toph Beifong."

"Former Avatar? And Toph Beifong?"

Zuko laughed. "See? That's why you need messenger birds! You're out of the loop on these things. Aang gave his life to save Katara, therefore losing his Avatar spirit, which was passed on to mine and Katara's children. They're twins and they're both the Avatar. And what about Toph? Do you know her?"

"I know of her family. They're a powerful family in the Earth Kingdom. I've heard rumors that, even though she's blind, she helped fight the firelord."

"That she did. She refused to stay behind and almost blew our cover when we entered the Temple to fight my father."

"Girls are like that."

That made Zuko laugh again and he thought about his and Sokka's inside joke.

_Stubborn or brave._

_Both._

"What was funny about that?"

"Oh, it's an inside joke between me and Katara's brother, Sokka. Everytime the girls refused to be left behind and wanted to fight, I'd say they're either stubborn or brave and he'd say that they're both."

Haru smiled. "I think Katara's both."

-------------------------------------------

When Sokka's feet touched the cool metal of the ship that morning, he felt different somehow. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought on it for a second, but couldn't place it. He yawned and stood up to stretch before heading to the ship's cafeteria to meet Ty Lee for breakfast.

"Good morning, Iroh. Have you seen Ty Lee this morning?"

Iroh looked at him funny before pointing out to the deck. "She's out there stretching."

"Thanks."

He grabbed a biscuit before walking up to the deck to meet her.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sokka was obviously confused. He knew he felt different and people kept looking at him funny. Was he sick? "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Do I look sick or something?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "No, you look _better_. Did you not even realize you're not on your crutches?"

He looked down and jumped. He had no idea he forgot his crutches, he wasn't all that used to having them yet. He was using his leg! Ty Lee noticed the shocked look on his face and bounded over to him to hug him. He almost dropped his biscuit, but managed to keep his balance and his food.

"Well, at least now I can really help save her. I'm going to wash up a little before we land."

Ty Lee kissed him before he headed back down to their room to shower. He loved the warm water. It was something he still couldn't get used to even after all the time living with it. It wasn't exactly a luxury they had at the South Pole. As he undressed, he noticed a mark on his left leg, the one that had been injured. He bent down to look get a closer look and noticed that it looked like the moon last night. Yue did that, he thought. I guess she can only do so much at one time. Katara, I'm coming.

-------------------------------------------

"Psst.. Katara, are you awake?"

Katara sat up in her sad excuse for a bed and looked around. She noticed the door was cracked open. "Yeah, I'm awake," she whispered.

"It's dawn. Do you still want to go?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want to wait until after your breakfast or leave now?"

Katara thought about it for a second and realized she wasn't sure how close the nearest village was. "I'll eat breakfast first and get some energy before I run."

"Good plan." The crack in the door disappeared as Pipsqueak closed it. She laid back in the cot and stared at the ceiling, tracing the patterns in the wood with her eyes. Then, she closed her eyes and tried to picture how she was going to do this without getting caught. She knew Jet had all kinds of men in the trees everywhere. How had Sokka gotten away from them before? she wondered. He still hadn't told her that and this was one time she had wished to hear one of his ridiculous stories. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

"Breakfast is served, my lady."

She opened her eyes to meet Jet's and glared at him. He was holding a plate out to her. It had different fruits on it and a small bowl of what looked like oatmeal. She wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't smell. She took the plate grudgingly and ate slowly, unnerved by the fact that Jet was watching her.

"Do you have to stand right there and watch me eat?"

"I'm sorry, would you like privacy?"

"Yes, I would!"

Jet looked like he was thinking before answering, "Sorry, can't do it."

Katara's brow furrowed and she turned around, her back facing him, to finish eating. Whatever was in the bowl was cold and gooey and she didn't like it one bit so she just finished the fruit and handed the plate back to Jet.

"Now you can leave."

"Aw, no good morning kiss?"

"No."

"You'll come around sooner or later."

He turned and walked out, smirking. When the door shut, she could hear whispering just outside and she knew he was talking to Pipsqueak. It was what he might be saying that worried her. Whatever he says might change his mind about helping her escape this place. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away quickly. The whispering stopped and she knew he was gone. She watched the door for a few more seconds before throwing herself back on the cot and trying to hold back tears. At that moment, she hated herself for letting him get her in this situation. I never should've challenged him! she thought angrily at herself. Zuko tried to tell me but my pride got the best of me. I'm so sorry, Zuko. I'm so sorry.

Another tear made it out and rolled across her temple and into her hair. She heard a noise at the door and braced herself, thinking it was Jet again. She wiped away any signs of crying and tried to look mad, but failed miserably. She turned her back to the door instead.

"Psst."

Katara turned around happily, but wasn't looking at Pipsqueak. This boy was the one who shot the arrow that blew up the dam last time she was here. What was his name? Longshot? Yeah, that was it.

"What do you want?"

He waved to her, urging her to come along. She remembered Jet saying that he didn't talk much since his parents were killed, so she just followed him. He led her down a long walkway, constantly looking over his shoulder for anyone that would be watching. He jumped into a tree next to the walkway and she followed and squatted down next to him. She looked to where he was pointing and saw a most peculiar sight. She smiled and hugged him before letting him help her down the tree.

-------------------------------------------

"I think we're getting close," Spirit said to his new friend.

"I think we are too, I can hear something in the trees." They stopped when they heard whistling. Haru looked in the trees for the source of the noise, but thought it was nothing. "Just birds."

"No, Katara said that's how they whistle before they attack. Get ready."

Haru stomped the ground, bringing a chunk of the earth to him. Spirit readied his swords. They heard a thump off to one side, signifying that somene had jumped out from the trees.

"Spirit! Haru!"

They looked at the girl running towards them and both smiled and lowered their defenses. "Katara!" they shouted at the same time.

She finally reached them and threw her arms around both of them. "How- what-?"

"I found him in a nearby town," Spirit answered the question that was written all over her face that her mouth couldn't quite spit out. "He said he knew you and I needed help, so I asked him to come along."

"It's good to see you again, Katara."

"You too, Haru."

"Well, well. Looks like they have a new friend here, boys."

"No," Katara whispered as she turned to see Jet jumping out of the tree behind them.

Almost on instinct, Haru stomped his foot and Spirit unsheathed his swords. Jet laughed. "An earthbender, eh? What are you doing with a waterbender and a blue masked thief?"

"Because I owe the waterbender and the thief just happens to be a friend," Haru spat.

"Jet, I think it would be wise to just let us go. We wouldn't want to mess up that greasy little head of yours now, would we? Remember what I did to Azula?"

Jet laughed. "But you don't have any water here, princess."

"That's Fire Lady, Jet. Azula was the princess before I killed her. Get it right."

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't have water."

Spirit nudged her and pushed something into her hands. She looked down to see a full waterskin. "Now, what was that about not having water?"

"Boys, get them."

Suddenly, there were people jumping out of the trees from all around them. Katara looked around and saw Longshot and Pipsqueak standing next to each other watching her. She smiled and mouthed a quick '_thanks_' before drawing a water whip to her. Jet held his hooks out, ready for an attack. Spirit, Katara, and Haru stood in a circle, their backs touching so that they could see all angles. Katara made the first move. She used her whip to grab one of the smaller boys and fling him down the path. The other boys moved in fast. Haru threw rock after rock, hitting a couple of the boys but the others were dodging them. Spirit was fighting hand to hand with a couple of them. An arrow flew through the air and caught Spirit's leg. He yelped in pain and looked to where it had come from.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Mai yelled as she jumped down to join the fight. She walked past everyone and right up to Katara, both glaring at each other. "You ready to go down now?"

"Not in your lifetime," Katara growled.

Mai jumped at her and tackled her, causing her to fall back into her boys. Haru caught her shoulder and he and Spirit helped her keep her balance with their backs. Katara kicked Mai in the stomach and she fell back a couple steps, then she was tackled to the ground and they landed right in front of Jet's feet. He jumped back and watched them wrestle. Katara was on top of Mai with her hands around her throat, but Mai flipped her over and Katara hit a tree. She jumped up as quickly as she could, but Mai had her pinned to the tree. She had a knife to Katara's throat and was about to end it all when she was thrown back into another tree.

"The deal was that she lives!"

Mai looked into the eyes of a furious Jet, then glanced back at Katara, but she had already rejoined the fight with the other two mysterious guys. She saw the earthbender take out three of Jet's boys in one hit, then they were all outnumbered. Jet looked back at the fight as well, then ran in to help. Mai got to her feet and ran after him. She pulled an arrow out and aimed.

-------------------------------------------

"Good, we're on land! Now, let's go! We don't know what's going on in there as we speak."

Sokka took off down the ramp of the ship, the others following right on his heels. They ran through the town they landed at. Sokka noticed that all the shops were open but one and it had a note on it, but they didn't have time to stop. His curiosity was calling him though. He brushed it away and kept running into the forest at full speed. He had to slow down eventually because he remembered Iroh couldn't keep up in his old age. Ty Lee was no problem, neither was Kiatoh, but they were both young. A couple other soldiers they had brought with them were almost as young as them, but couldn't keep up as well either.

"Sokka, hold on. I'm not as young as I used to be and nowhere near as energetic," Iroh called up to him.

"Sorry, Iroh. I just want to hurry and get there. In fact.." he trailed off as he looked around. The trees were growing a little closer together. "Stay here, I'll be right back." They all watched as Sokka jumped up into a tree. A few seconds later, he jumped back down. "That's what I thought. We're getting close. I could see their treehouse from up there."

"Then let's go. Lady Katara should be near there," Kiatoh said as he started running.

Sokka turned back to Iroh. "We'll run up ahead, you keep going at whatever pace you need to. Just follow this path and listen for noises in the trees. If you hear bird whistling, don't be fooled. Chances are, it'll be Jet."

"Okay, just go," Iroh said, patting Sokka's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Ty Lee grabbed Sokka's hand and took off running after Kiatoh. After a couple minutes of running, they could hear voices yelling but they were on the ground. Then, an ear piercing scream caught their attention and all three of them caught an extra boost of energy and ran faster.

"Katara! Hold on, we're coming!" Sokka yelled towards the voice. They heard more yelling and could make out a couple words here and there.

_"That's... get!"_

_"Little... can't believe... to him!"_

_"Maybe... he wasn't... spared!"_

They finally came upon the fight and saw Katara and Mai wrestling on the ground again. Jet was knocked out against a tree and Spirit was kneeling on the ground over someone. They saw all the other guys that Jet leads laying all over the ground except for Pipsqueak and Longshot, who were just standing off to the side watching. Sokka ran and grabbed his sister off of Mai and let Ty Lee have at her. Katara jerked away from Sokka and ran to where Spirit was. Sokka made his way over and gasped at what he saw.

"It didn't get too far in," Spirit said quietly. "He can still make it if we hurry, before he loses too much blood."

"If it's not too deep, do you think I could heal it?"

Spirit looked up at her and nodded. "You probably could. Try it at least, if it doesn't work then we'll just get him to a doctor as fast as we can."

Katara opened her waterskin and drew the water out, covering her hand with it like a glove. "Pull the arrow out as easily as you can," she told Spirit. It came out fairly easy, but the blood started coming out faster. She placed her hand over the wound and it started to glow, then in seconds it was gone. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiled. "I did it."

"Is that who I think it is?" Sokka asked as he knelt down beside them.

"Haru? Yeah."

"Okay, whenever we get back to the ship, you're explaining everything."

"Ow!"

Everyone looked back to Ty Lee and Mai, who were still wrestling on the ground. Ty Lee had obviously gotten a punch in because Mai's eye was already starting to change colors. Sokka smiled and pulled the two girls apart. Mai tried to come at her again and Sokka just kicked her in the stomach, knocking her breath out and sending her into a tree. Katara jumped on her and flipped her over on her stomach. She held her hand out and Spirit tossed her some rope so she could tie her up.

"Well, since we're in the Earth Kingdom we might as well drop her off at her little camp," Spirit suggested.

Katara giggled as she got up off of Mai. "Might as well. You hear that, Mai? Your punishment still stands and you're on your way!"

Mai started yelling at them again and Kiatoh tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her quiet. He hoisted Mai over his shoulder as Spirit gather up an unconcious Haru and they started back to where Iroh was. He had finally started to catch up when he saw them all coming back. Sokka noticed an annoyed look on his face and decided to show him something.

"Iroh, come here," he said, waving the old man to him. Iroh finally got there and Sokka handed him a handle on a string. "Hold on tight." He grabbed the one next to it and they went flying up into the trees, Iroh's laughter could be heard the whole way.

They landed on the walkway to meet Pipsqueak and Longshot. Iroh looked around at the giant treehouse in awe. "So this is why the Fire Nation could never find you. This is amazing! Zuko! Why don't we have anything like this in the Fire Nation! You must come see this!"

"I've seen it, Uncle!" Spirit called back. He noticed the look in Mai's eyes and grinned behind the mask before pulling it off with his free hand to reveal the real him, Zuko. "You never would've guessed, huh?" Mai shook her head and Zuko smirked.

A minute later, Sokka and Iroh came back down slowly and they continued back to the town. Zuko stopped abruptly. "Wait, weren't we supposed to grab Jet too?"

"Nah, he's taken care of."

Everyone looked at Sokka. Only Iroh knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, where am I?"

"Doesn't matter."

"P-Pipsqueak? Get this blindfold off of me."

"You hit Katara. You hit a girl. Her brother and uncle told me to take real good care of you and I intend to."

"Pipsqueak, let me go now!"

"How about he doesn't."

Jet's head shot in the direction of the new voice. "Is that Longshot?"

"We helped her escape. You helped us realize exactly how psycho you are when you kidnapped her. You took her away from her family against her will. You tried to tell us that she was forced into all that, but you only saw what you wanted to see because your life didn't turn out like you wanted it to. Now it's your turn to suffer and we're the ones to take care of that. If you're quiet, we might even let you eat."

Jet sighed and rested his head back on the pole he was tied to. There was no getting out of this one.

-------------------------------------------

"We're leaving now, Haru. I promise, now that I know where you live, I'll come visit you more often. I need to visit all my friends more often. Maybe one day you could make a trip out to the Fire Nation as well."

Haru smiled. "Maybe one day I will."

"Ooh, and you can see my children! They're the Avatars, you know."

"So I've heard," he smiled, looking at Zuko.

"Well, we have a long trip home," Sokka interrupted. "It was good to see you again, Haru."

"You too, Sokka. Tell Aang I said hi and you guys have a safe trip."

Katara gave him a quick hug before bounding off after Zuko onto the ship. Everyone else followed, Iroh being last and carrying an armload of stuff. The engines started up as soon as the ramp was lifted and everyone was on board, then the ship started moving. They all waved to Haru from the ship's deck as it slowly pulled out of the small harbor and sailed away into the sunset.

-------------------------------------------

**Okay, one more chapter, _maybe_ two, and this story is done and I can focus on the other one I've been working on. I really hope you guys liked this one. I've been getting a lot of great reviews from very.. excited readers lol. I hope you all continue to be loyal fans whenever I start posting my next fanfic. It starts out much better than this one did, trust me lol. I'll update soon.**

**Jenn**


	20. It's Almost Over

_Damn, I only got like two reviews for my last chapter.. grr.. Well, I guess it wasn't really that good so here's one that.. well, not really all that good either but it works. I wanted to thank the people who did review and thank ahead of time the ones who will review this one, no matter how crappy it is. Yay for my second to last chapter!_

--------------------------------------------

Gaoling was a good way away from the village they had just come from, but that's where they decided to go. With Mai in the holding cell below, they took off for Toph's hometown (**A/N**: That's really where she's from, I found out. Yay me!). Katara decided she wanted to visit anyway and, with some luck, they wouldn't have to travel far away to find a place to put Mai to work.

This morning was oddly nice. The clouds in the sky were a beautiful shade of a dark pink and purple and the ocean reflected it as well, the tip of the sun that was peaking over the horizon was a deep orange. Katara could've stayed out on the deck all day if it stayed like that, but unfortunately it couldn't. Sunrises were peaceful, sunsets often chaotic. Suddenly, the air was filled with a familiar song as Iroh came up to the deck.

_It's a long, long way_

_To Ba Sing Sei_

_But the girls in the city_

_They look so pretty_

_They kiss so sweet_

_That you really must meet_

_These girls from Ba Sing Sei!_

"Good morning, Iroh."

"It _is_ a good morning, Lady Katara."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've seen your smile and that's made my day."

Katara laughed and tried to hide her blush. "Leave the compliments to your nephew. Why isn't he up, anyway? I thought firebenders were supposed to be up with the sun."

"We are." Katara and Iroh turned to see Zuko coming towards them. "And why is the waterbender up so early? I thought you rose with the moon."

"Um, in case you've forgotten, I live with firebenders. I'm used to getting up early."

Zuko smiled and hugged her. Iroh spoke up behind them, "Would anyone like some tea? I've got Jasmine!"

"That would be nice, Iroh."

Iroh ran off to make some tea, leaving the two alone in their hug. She always enjoyed the warmth of his embrace and missed it the short time she was without him. This being a particularly cold morning, it was more welcome. She stepped back, still holding onto him, and looked into his golden eyes. He watched as one of her golden strands of hair came loose and flew about her face in the wind.

"Ready for some tea, my lord?"

Zuko smiled again. "You know I don't like tea."

"Oh, it's good for you. Come on, let's get some tea." She grabbed his hand and he reluctantly followed.

--------------------------------------------

Sokka woke up to an empty bed that morning. He looked around, hoping to find her getting dressed or something, but she wasn't there. He sighed and got out of bed, heading out to get some breakfast.

"Have you guys seen Ty Lee this morning?" he asked when he saw Zuko and Katara.

"Aw, did she disappear on you?" Katara taunted.

"Come on, Katara, this is serious. I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her at all this morning."

Their faces straightened up and Zuko asked, "Have you tried the bathroom? I thought I heard some noises in there this morning, but I didn't think anything of it."

"I'll try there. If she's not in there, help me find her?"

"Sure thing, Sokka."

Katara and Zuko watched as Sokka took off again. They both had worried looks and hoped everything was okay. Sokka came up to the bathroom and stopped just outside to listen, just in case. He knocked on the door and at the sound of her voice, he stepped in. She was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, pale as a ghost. He ran right to her and tried to help her up but to no avail. He finally gave up and picked her up and carried her back to their room. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her up, by then she had passed out. As quietly as he could, he walked out of the room and took off to find his sister again.

"Katara! Katara! Where are you?"

Katara poked her head out of a door down the hall from where he was screaming. She noticed his hysteric state and rushed to him, leaving Zuko and Iroh baffled as to what was going on.

"Sokka, calm down. What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with her. I found her in the bathroom floor and carried her back to the bed and now she's passed out. I'm not very good at telling when someone has a fever, but she felt warm."

They ran back to Sokka's room and quietly entered, careful not to disturb her unless it was necessary. Katara tip-toed over to the side of the bed and put a hand to her head. She didn't have a fever.

"You said you found her in the bathroom?" she whispered. Sokka nodded. "When was her last cycle, do you know?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he whispered back.

Katara rolled her eyes. "She's pale. She was probably throwing up in the bathroom. She's probably pregnant, genius. If I knew when her last cycle was, it would be easier to determine."

"I don't remember, I don't keep up with that stuff."

"Then we'll have to wait until she wakes up. For now, let her sleep. Trust me, puking can take a lot out of you. You can stay with her if you want, just so she doesn't wake up alone."

She watched as her brother laid down behind Ty Lee and gathered her up in his arms. She smiled and left to go back to her tea. When she walked in the room, Iroh and Zuko looked up at her in anticipation. She sat down with them and sipped at her tea. Iroh was the first to speak up.

"Well, is she okay?"

"She's fine," Katara smiled.

"What was wrong with her?"

"You'll see in about 8 or 9 months from now."

Zuko and Iroh glanced at each other, then back to Katara. Zuko finally spoke. "She's pregnant?"

"I'm pretty sure she is. I'll have to ask her a couple things when she wakes up, but her other symptoms are similar to mine at the beginning."

--------------------------------------------

**_Two days later_**

"Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't seen Toph since the biggest day of our lives. I wonder how her parents are treating her since she's been back."

Zuko held Katara's shoulders to calm her down. She had been jumping around the ship all morning.. literally, jumping. "Katara, take it easy. You're going to have a heart attack if you keep this up," he joked.

She stopped and looked at him. "That's not funny, you remember what happened-"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. It's been so long, I guess it slipped my mind. At least she hasn't had one since, right?"

"Yeah, my Gran Gran was always strong like that."

She turned her attention back to the sea under her and the fast-approaching land in front of them. Her stomach started jumping again without her and a smile spread across her face. Her body was tingling with excitement and soon found herself jumping around again. Zuko laughed and moved as quickly as he could to sweep her off her feet. She screamed before she realized what was happening, then suddenly she was very cold as she hit the water.

_He threw me overboard!_

She surfaced quickly and drew her arms around her, the water swirling up and lifting her back onto the ship. Of course, now she was on the other end because she ship was moving. She saw Zuko walking towards her with a childish grin on his face and she just couldn't be mad at him. She didn't even bother bending the water from her clothes, she just ran up and hugged him, soaking him as well. That was her plan. She laughed as he jumped back, his entire front side dripping wet. He glared at her and steam-dried himself as she bended the water from her clothes and sent it back into the ocean.

"That wasn't even close to payback for throwing me off the ship, you jerk," she smiled. She couldn't help but smile, the look on his face was priceless!

"I'll be watching you, peasant," he replied. They often threw in their old names for each other into their fake arguements.

Katara giggled and walked back to the front of the ship to watch the land get closer. When they finally reached it, they docked and she bounded off the ship. Everyone behind her was watching her like she was crazy, but inside they were all just as excited to see Aang and Toph. In all honesty, Sokka thought she was acting more like a child now than she did when she_ was_ a child. He watched her jumping around and twirling and singing and grinning like a fool.

Zuko left guards and crew members behind on the ship to watch over and feed Mai until they knew where they were going to take her. He just wanted Toph to bend an earth prison cell and keep her in that until she died, but he _had_ to let Katara pick her punishment.

"Katara!"

The voice made Zuko jump out of his thoughts to see Aang running at them fullspeed. He was happy to see him again, but not so much to see that he was still as hyper as ever. Toph trailed behind him, smiling.

Aang tackled Katara with a hug, then airbended them back up to their feet. He ran around hugging everyone and stopped when he got to Zuko. Zuko looked down at him, surprised that he didn't get attacked as well.

"You don't like hugs, so I'm just saying hey."

Zuko put his hand on the boy's bald head and shook it. "I can endure a little hug from my little brother."

Aang smiled and hugged him, but only briefly. He did say a _little_ hug. Soon, they were all being led back to Beifong Manor, where the chefs had made a luxurious feast at the request of Toph's parents. They hadn't taken the news the way she had expected and was glad for that.

"Firelord Zuko, Firelady Katara, welcome to our home," Toph's mother greeted them as they walked through the door. "And the great retired General Iroh, we are happy to have you all here." Katara watched her eyes as they walked past. She actually looked more scared than happy.

"I hope that we may become good friends with you as we have your daughter, Toph," Zuko stated once they got inside. "I don't have many friends in the Earth Kingdom and your family, I've heard, is a powerful one. Perhaps you could help to convince everyone that the Fire Nation is truly searching for peace. We already have the friendship of the Water Tribes, the airbender, a just a few earthbenders and Earth Kingdom citizens, but no one else seems to take us seriously."

"Perhaps we could discuss this over dinner." Toph's father, Lao, had come down the stairs to greet their guests. He held his hand out to his side, inviting them into the dining hall. Set before them was indeed a feast. Sokka's face lit up at the sight where Ty Lee was nauseated by food. They took their seats, Toph's father sitting at the head. Sokka, being the pig that he is, immediately dug in while everyone else stared at him. Ty Lee turned away and held a hand to her mouth to keep from being sick.

"_Sokka_!" Katara whispered loudly to her brother. He stopped and looked at her, then looked at Ty Lee.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need-" He stopped short when she nodded her head fiercely, hand still over her mouth. "I'm sorry, do you have a bathroom?"

Toph's mother stood and led them away, Sokka helping Ty Lee along. Everyone else cautiously returned to the meal. Sokka, much to his displeasure, was gone the entire meal helping Ty Lee hold her hair back. Toph's mother stayed with them for just a little bit to make sure she was alright and left after Sokka told her the situation. She came back for a second with some pills for her before going back to the meal. He seriously thought about asking her to bring him some food, but returned his mind to the sick girl hanging halfway in the toilet. He got her a glass of water and had her take the pills and after about an hour or so, the nausea went away.

He carried her out of the bathroom because, after throwing up what little she had eaten, then dry-heaving for almost an hour, she was very weak. Someone was waiting just outside the bathroom door to show them to the rather large den, where everyone was laughing and having a grand ol' time. Iroh stood when he saw them enter and walked to them.

"Is she okay?"

"For now. She's about to pass out though."

Lao spoke up from behind them. "Mili can show you to your room for the night." He stood and gestured to a young girl standing next to the door.

"Thank you," Sokka replied before following the girl down the hall and into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and whispered to her, "I'll check on you in a little bit. Right now, you rest."

Her semi-concious eyes glanced at him and nodded before sleep enveloped her. Sokka made his way back to the den, but the laughter had died down.

"It will be a while before they're ready to start any of that, but planning ahead of time is kind of a habit for me."

"How long?"

"At least five years. She should be plenty old enough to leave by then, right? And it's not like she's going onto the streets. She'll be safe with me in the palace and I can even have guards on her if it would make you more comfortable, although I believe she's perfectly capable of defending herself. And it's also for a good purpose. I mean, I know the honor that comes with teaching an Avatar an element. Of course, I was more like training with him, my uncle did most of the teaching. But still, it's a great honor to teach an Avatar. And Toph can say that she lived to teach three! She will be in the history books for not only that, but helping in the fight with my father to end the war."

Lao sighed. He hadn't known all the details of that fight and quite frankly he didn't want to because it frightened him, but it never surprised him. After seeing his daughter in action, he knew she was perfectly capable but refused to accept the fact that she wasn'tthe fragile little girl he wanted her to be. "Well, it is five years away. She'll be old enough to make her own decision by then, but if it means anything, I approve."

Toph was happy that her father was finally learning to be a _real_ father. "Thank you so much, I'll make you proud."

"You already do, Toph."

"Then it's settled. Toph, in about five years, you'll be coming with Aang to live with all of us in the Fire Nation to teach our new little Avatars earthbending."

Aang was watching between them all, hardly paying attention to the conversation, when a thought occured to him. Well, more like a memory of the monks played into his mind. "Hey guys, when I was told that I was the Avatar, the monks said that the Avatars aren't told until they're sixteen. The only reason I was told early is because they felt the war was coming. Are you really going to tell them that early?"

"Well, it's a known fact that children's minds pick things up much easier the younger and more often they're exposed to it," Katara explained. "If they knew they were the Avatars at a young age, they could pick up on all the elements and their minds would absorb the information easier. They could be masters in no time!"

"Well, I guess you're their parents. If you want to tell them, it's your decision to make."

The room was silent for a few minutes, with the exception of the crackling fire in the fireplace. Finally, Sokka spoke up. "Um, hey, just wondering, but do you know of a coal mine or some place like that where we could leave a prisoner?"

"Oh yeah," Katara gasped. "I almost forgot about Mai."

"Who?" Lao asked.

"She was friends with Princess Azula and has tried to kill us on several occasions. When I killed Azula, she wanted revenge and came after my children. Luckily, I caught her and when we finally got her locked away, she befriended another prisoner and they both broke out and kidnapped me. That's actually why we were out this way. Do you know of any place around here that would take her, like maybe a prison where they have to work outside all the time in a coal mine or something like that? Something heavily guarded."

Lao thought on that for a second, then said, "I know the perfect place."

--------------------------------------------

"We would be more than happy to take your prisoner, Firelord Zuko."

"Thank you, General Shiyu. Keep a close eye on her and make sure she works hard every day and gets dirty. If she gets too out-of-hand, stick her in an earthen prison for a couple days with no food or something like that. She needs to be dealt with harshly. If she escapes and comes after my family again, she dies."

"Don't worry, my lord. She will be.. _well_ taken care of."

The man looked at Mai, who in turn looked at her feet and muttered something under her breath at the cruel tone of voice he used. At least Earth Kingdom soldiers aren't as harsh as Fire Nation soldiers, or soshe thought.

General Shiyu turned to Lao and bowed before taking the chains that held Mai and jerking her along, causing her to stumble over her feet. Zuko turned to Lao and smiled.

"Thanks for your help."

"It's no problem at all, Firelord Zuko. Is there anything else you needed before heading back to the Fire Nation?"

"No, I think we're all set, Lao. Thank you again for cooperating, and please see what you can do about the tensions between our nations. I've tried before to make peace, but nothing is working."

"I know the exact people to talk to," Lao said, heading back for his carriage. "Just leave it to me."

With those final words, he was on his way back to Gaoling with Toph.

"Now that everything is taken care of," Katara started, "let's go home to our family, Zuko."

Zuko smiled, hugged her, and kissed her on the head. "Sounds like a plan."

--------------------------------------------

**Okay, everyone. There is only ONE more chapter after this and I'm making it take place about 5 or so years after this.. then this story is done and my new story will have all my time. You know what to do! R&R!**

**For those of you who want to read my latest story, the first chapter is up now. The link should be in my profile. Yay for happy endings and new beginnings!**

**Jenn**


	21. The End

_OMG! This is the final chapter of Blue and Gold. I really hope you guys enjoyed this adventure as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter was decently written, but I really like the ending lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

-----------------------------------------------

_**9 Years Later**_

_The effects of the century-long war have almost completely faded away to mere memories. Cities have been rebuilt, lands restored, and peace finally made between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom with the help of King Bumi and Toph's father, Lao. Aang visited the Eastern Air Temple and discovered that a few of the airbenders had survived and together, they helped restore the other Air Temples to their former glory. Zuko has made the Fire Nation better than it ever was under his father's rule and the other rulers before him during the war. Much to his dismay, Iroh died in Zuko's 4th year on the throne from complications of the heart. They blamed it on Azula's lightening strike some years before in the abandoned town. Mai was killed in a cave-in in the coal mines she was sentenced to work in after five years. The guards said she tried to escape many times before that, but never got away. Sokka and Ty Lee got married and a few months later had a healthy baby girl. Katara was proud to discover that she was a waterbender. Toph and Aang finally moved into the palace to train the twins. In fact, today was Toph's lesson._

"Stand your ground and face it head on!"

The rock flew across the green lawn and hit the child, crumbling around her. Toph stood with a smile on her face as the girl straightened from her stance.

"See? I'm getting better, Master Toph!"

"You are, Echo. Now, where is your brother? He's late."

"Probably practicing what he knows with Tai."

"Tai's not an earthbender though."

"Yeah, but she is a waterbender."

Toph shook her head and smiled. "Will you go find him so you two can learn together like you're supposed to?"

Echo bowed and took off around the palace and sure enough, she found him and Tai practicing by the turtle-duck pond. "Eryx! You're late! Master Toph made me come and find you, we still have a lot of work to do."

"Aw man, it was just getting good!" he protested.

"It's okay, Eryx. I still have to go practice with Aunt Katara. We'll finish this later!" Tai called as she ran off.

Echo dragged Eryx off to their earthbending lesson, where Toph stood waiting impatiently. "Eryx, when I give you a time to be here, I expect you to be here."

"My apologies, Master Toph," he said as he bowed to her.

"Now, let's get to work."

Toph yelled at them for a couple hours until their lesson time was up. Echo seemed to be improving greatly, but Eryx was slacking, mostly due to the fact that he didn't want to do it. They went inside for lunch and sat with Tai in the dining hall.

"How is your earthbending coming?" she asked them.

"Master Toph says I've pretty much gotten the hang of it quickly. Eryx, on the other hand.."

"I just don't care. I don't want to do lessons everyday, I want to go out and be a kid."

"We don't do lessons everyday, we have a day off every week. I like my lessons, even though firebending is pretty hard. Dad says it's okay though, fire is water's natural opposite and we are natural waterbenders."

"I don't really care. I'm tired of doing them. I'm tired of being an Avatar and I'm tired of being a prince. I just want to be normal like Mom was. Just a normal waterbender."

"It's a great honor to be an Avatar," Tai said, trying to cheer him up. "Uncle Aang was an Avatar, and I bet you two are the first twin Avatars and the only ones to ever meet the previous Avatar in the flesh!"

Echo smiled at her. She was only a year older, but Tai was smart for her age and she caught on quickly. Katara was overjoyed to see that her brother's child was a waterbender as well, even though Sokka thought it was odd because neither him or Ty Lee were benders. The pale skin wouldn't give it away, but her gleaming, dark blue eyes did. Tai liked the twins' eyes better though because they were different. Both a different color, you didn't see that often.

Eryx finally stood up and started walking away. "I'm going to talk to Dad before our lesson starts."

"I know," Echo replied. She looked back at Tai, who just shrugged. "He's going to ask Dad if he can stop. He really doesn't want to be an Avatar."

-----------------------------------------------

"But you have to learn these things eventually and they'll stick with you better if you learn them now."

"I don't want to learn them at all. Let Echo be your Avatar because I don't want to."

Zuko sat down next to him and had him sit in his lap. "Are you maybe feeling a little jealous that she's getting it faster than you?" Eryx sighed and Zuko took that as a yes. "I had the same problem with my sister when we were growing up."

"You never told us you had a sister. Why haven't we met her?"

"Well, she was- um, she died right after you were born. Anyway, she always got everything before me. I was still learning beginner moves while she was on the advanced set. She always excelled in our schoolwork too. But the only difference between my sister and yours is that mine was heartless and yours truly wants to help. Mine taunted me all the time, calling me names and making fun of me. She even made me play stupid games with her and her friends. She mastered firebending way before me, even managed to master lightening before I was ready to _try_ it. She tried to kill me and Uncle Iroh so many times that we'd lost count. She was pure evil."

"Why did she try to kill you?"

"Well, that's a story for another day, Eryx. Maybe one day, we can walk down to Uncle Iroh's spot and I'll tell you all about it. Right now, I have a lesson to teach. Are you coming?"

Eryx smiled up at him as they stood. "I guess."

"Good. Remember never to give up. I never gave up and look where I am today. The story I'm going to tell you will have all that in there, I promise. Can you sense where your sister is?"

"Waiting outside the door for us to be done talking."

Zuko ruffled Eryx's hair, making a couple strands fall out of his ponytail. He walked to the door and opened it and sure enough, Echo was standing there patiently waiting to come in.

"Are you ready?"

"Are we working with fire today?"

"Maybe. Come on, let's go outside for this just in case. We'll practice near your mother in case she needs to put out a fire."

They walked down into the gardens where Katara and Tai were practicing. She smiled at them. "Working with fire today?"

Zuko returned the smile. "We might." He led the twins away from the trees before stopping. He turned to them and took a stance, motioning for them to do the same. "Remember your breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth. Concentrate on the heat of the sun and feel it flow through your body."

Eryx was concentrating hard. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. He took a deep breath in through his nose, but to his and everyone else's surprise, he exhaled flames. His eyes shot open in shock, but soon held back a laugh when he caught sight of his father, the great and mighty firelord, dancing around to get the flames off his pants. In an instant, he was soaked when Katara and Tai shot him with water. His attention was immediately drawn to his son.

"What was that? We aren't that far yet."

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I was just concentrating on my breathing and the heat and it just came out. I didn't mean to!"

Zuko held up a hand, quieting his son. "That's an advanced move. We aren't even all the way past the basics yet. Have you been practicing?"

"Just like you told me to. I've been meditating too."

Zuko rubbed his chin as he thought. He knew that Echo was advancing in earthbending more quickly than Eryx, but apparently they were switched when it came to firebending. He thought that if Toph could have Echo on advanced earthbending sets, he could work with Eryx on advanced firebending sets to even it out.

"Okay, I'm going to try something. Eryx, I want you to take a stance. Echo, you just step back and watch for a second." He watched as his son got into a perfect stance and faced him. "I want you to breath and focus all your energy to your feet and try to kick a flame at me."

Eryx did as he was told. Breath in, breath out. He focused all his energy to his feet, felt the heat leave his fingertips as it traveled to his lower extremeties. He kept in mind that firebending wasn't in the strength as he kicked out towards his father, shooting a trail of flames along the ground right towards his father's feet. Zuko used his firebending to stop them and smiled. Echo walked between them and used her ice breath to put out the fire.

"That's an advanced move too, isn't it?" she asked them.

Zuko nodded at her. "I wanted to see if he could do it. I know that you're advanced in your earthbending and I thought it fair that he be advanced in something as well."

Eryx smiled. He was happy that he finally got to be good at something that his sister wasn't. "So do I get to keep working on advanced moves?"

"If you want to, sure."

"What about me?" Echo jumped back in.

"You can keep up your beginner sets until you can do some of this."

Tai shot a water whip at the group, catching Zuko's arm. It jerked him forward a couple steps before he shot it off and turned it to steam. He looked to where Tai and Katara were giggling and glared.

"Oh, we're just having some fun, Zuko," Katara laughed. "Be a good sport for my student."

He turned back to his students, looking between them. He could tell that Echo was upset and decided he would talk to her after their lesson, but for now he had her practice her breathing and concentration.

"I want you to know and recognize you limitations and do not exceed them, it could be dangerous. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. Hold your hands open, palm up, and only when you're ready, you can try to make a flame. Don't try it unless you know that you're ready in your body, not just in your mind. If you only listen to your mind, you may think you're ready for lightening. Feel the energy in your body and if it tells you that you're ready, then you're ready."

Echo nodded, got into her stance, and concentrated while Zuko and Eryx practiced the more advanced moves. She could feel the energy pulsing through her and tried to direct it all to her hands. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face, but she didn't move to wipe it away. She could feel her hands heating up, but no flame would come. Aggravated, she tried to force the energy out of her hands but nothing would come but more heat. She got angry and shot her hand out, hoping to shoot all the energy out with it. A giant flame shot out, but at the same time, shot her back against a wall.

Zuko stopped and ran to her. "Are you okay?"

Echo sat up and rubbed her head. "I'm just fine."

"I think you need to meditate for a little while," he sighed."Firebending is notin thestrength, but thebreath. It's hard to learn it if you're getting frustrated that it's not going your way. Go meditate and get into a peaceful state-of-mind, then you can come back out and practice."

Echo got up and stomped away. Katara looked after her and went up to Zuko. "What'd you do?"

"I told her to go meditate. She was getting angry that she couldn't get it and basically blew herself up."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"You can help me explain things to her after a little while, but let her meditate first."

Katara nodded and walked back to her student and all of them took up practicing again. Every once in a while, Katara and Tai would have to douse a flame, but other than that, Eryx was advancing quickly. Finally, the sun started setting and the lessons were over. Zuko and Katara went to the meditation room and found Echo just coming out.

"Can we talk to you?"

"I guess," she said reluctantly, knowing she didn't really have a choice.

They walked her back to her room and sat on the bed with her. Katara started, "We know you feel a little jealous of Eryx's advanced firebending-"

"I'm not jealous of him!"

"We think you are," Zuko said quietly. Echo dropped her head and let them finish. "You shouldn't be jealous because he's better with fire. He was jealous of you because you're a better earthbender and now he feels even. You shouldn't care that he's a better firebender because you know that you're a better earthbender. If you two keep practicing your weakest elements, one day you'll be equally strong with them."

"Keep a level head when you're bending and don't try too hard," Katara stepped in. "That's what meditation is for, to keep you calm. Just keep practicing and with time and patience, you'll have it down. Most Avatars take many years to master all four elements, but you two are advancing rather quickly. It just takes a little time to master them all, okay?"

Echo smiled and hugged them both. "I understand. Thanks a lot. I'm really tired now, you mind if I go ahead and go to sleep?"

"Go ahead," Zuko said, kissing her on the head as he tucked her in. "Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning."

Echo and Eryx both went to bed that night and, being the twins they are, dreamt the same dream. They dreamt that they mastered all the elements and they kept the world in perfect harmony, traveling to tame rebel groups and rebuild hopes, even long after their parents died. They were the Avatars.

-----------------------------------------------

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_100 years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. We traveled with him and helped him learn the elements and brought the war to an end, making a few new friends along the way._

_Now a new challenge awaits our group: training the new twin Avatars. Although some of their skills are great, they have a lot to learn before they're ready to protect anyone. But I believe, they can change the world._

-----------------------------------------------

**The End. Aww, nowI'm all sad and stuff! At least now I have time to work on my new story. I wanted to send a special thanks to my most loyal reviewers:**

**Hohenheim the Light Bender, EVeRLaSTiNG CHEMiSTRY, avatard05, Moonwaterpetal, katara-water25, fireflower692, CyanIllusions, my friend Jason, and my little sister, Caitlyn.**

**I wouldn't have bothered finishing this story if it weren't for you and Ihope all of you will be faithful reviewers of my new story. You know the routine! R&R!**

**Jenn**


End file.
